Soft Kisses and Confused Tears
by Midnight3
Summary: New chapter posted Sept 1!Hermione and Draco attend the masquerade ball. New challenges arise in their relationship... Sequel to Last Breath with the Enemy R
1. Default Chapter

Last Breath with the Enemy

Part 2: Soft Kisses and Confused Tears 

__

I'm so sorry this chapter came very late. I have music after school these days and I've been coming home late every night. Also, I need help. You see I cannot upload chapters on my computer because my account is always linking to my old one. This is why this part is separate. So, if you know anything about this, can you please e-mail me at jusorange@hotmail.com_. Thanx!_

I do not own Draco. But I would like to start a business called Dracoroma… everything for a dollar ^^! Song is by P.O.D, Feel Alive. Thanx for all the reviews ^^. Sorry for my horrible grammar… I'm sort of learning in an English and French school… and I get mixed up with French… Please Review!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's POV

I frantically ran threw the door of the last shop. This was my last chance… and I had only five minutes to run back to meet Harry and Ron. I searched through the first rack… I paused and looked at it in belief.

"How ridiculous! Why are there more donkeys' costumes! Honestly! A whole rack!" I sighed to myself and kicked the side of the rack. 

Just than Cho Chang appeared from behind the rack clutching angrily at the ears on of the donkey costumes. As she marched off, I laughed to myself. _Poor Harry. He loves a donkey. _

"Now, now Hermione, she has her costume, _you_ still don't have your costume," Ginny said, as I turned around. 

Ginny had changed incredibly. She was a fine young girl, who played with men's hearts. A little giggle here, a little smile and voila perfecto. 

"I need to find a dress… a medieval dress," I explained to her. I started to wave my hands in front of her. "Ginny? Ginny? Oh yeah… forgot to tell you that Ron and I just did it yesterday and boy was he damn good-,"I said in a monotonous voice. 

Ginny turned her eyes directly back to me instead of gawking at the boy she was flirting with and screamed, " YOU WHAT?"

"Yeah we're engaged and getting married. First kid should come around next year," I continued, surprising myself. 

"Stop it Herm! You're scaring me… anyways you were saying…," Ginny asked, paying attention finally. 

Ginny was perhaps the only friend I could really talk to…Was probably the only person who thought I was a "normal" teenage girl. Lavender and Parvati were friends who were always scheming on the next guy they would kidnap and brainwash into doing something he'd regret later on. 

"I want a nice Medieval dress. I'm worn out! Maybe I shouldn't even go…" I said frustratingly. I ignored the nearby people who were looking at me as if I was a regular client at St. Mungo's hospital. 

"Of course you're going!" she stated, " And… I have the perfect dress!" She dragged me across to the back of the store. She lifted up a dress, or rather a "piece of cloth." 

"What do you think?" Ginny asked, expecting I'd jump up and down and cry out in delight…

"_That_ is a dress? There's hardly any cloth on that!" I said while contemplating on the option that not going would be handier at this point. 

"Fine," she said, selecting another dress, "Pick which ever you want, but Herm if you never get out of that shell… You need a dress that will say 'Wow'!"

She smiled, her face glowing, and said "But I still want you to take the first!" She ran off giggling to catch up with her flirtatious self. 

I studied the two dresses. They were both good: the first one, _obviously _Ginny's choice…was medieval but with a _huge_ modern twist. Most certainly reminded me of an accessory from Victoria Secret's "special section" in London. The second one was much more 'reserved'. They both matched the 'damsel in distress' theme. I'd rather be a donkey… I take that back. I reflected on what Ginny told me. It probably wouldn't look good on me… all this rubbish never goes well on me. 

I thought back to the day I spent with my cousins and had worn a dress my mum had picked out for me. With polka dots. I shuddered, than again I will be wearing a mask. I laid down the second dress. What the hell! How delightful it shall be to take off my mask in front of everyone and make a bloody fool of myself. On the other hand, I could run away before midnight. Don't I feel sorry for Mr. Executioner. 

I looked down at my watch and jumped, "Blimey!! I have one minute!" I ran to the cashier. No, in fact, I don't pity my 'husband', he'll probably run off with some other girl before the end of the night, and leave me to count the times Harry drools over donkey/Cho Chang. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco's POV

I relaxed against the wall of my balcony with my arms crossed over my chest. I had cursed the doors of my room for no one to enter. Particularly Parkinson. 

I laughed silently to myself. If it weren't for my bastard father standing before me, I'd have had a huge laughing fit when he told me "Son, the Dark Lord favors the Parkinsons. He desires a special bonding between you and Parkinson for the development of your days as a Death Eater." 

The Dark Lord must have an idiot if he wants the Parkinsons as part of his resistance troop. I clenched my fists at the thought of me as a Death Eater. A few more months and I'd belong to the Master. The idea of a stupid skull _on_ my forearm, which reminded me of a nasty mole, sickened me. I closed my eyes and evoked the memory of what my father said before I departed for school. 

__

~~~~

"You will do as the Master wishes!" Lucius said in a monotonous voice which he often used on my mother before beating her senseless for pointless things. He held his wand before him, ready to spell out the words 'Crucio.' 

__

"Not going to join that bloody idiot!" I snarled at him, not caring what he did.

"Crucio!" Lucius yelled, bringing me to my feet. 

What a bastard. He trained me to feed on agony, to embrace it as if it were an essential indulgence. He taught me well. It still tormented me more than the numerous occasions where he'd beaten me as a child. He kicked me to the side and tossed me onto the stone wall. The salty blood trickled down my forehead and onto my lips. 

His eyes glowed with fury, "As the heir of the Malfoy's, you better damn well shape up your act! You will join the Dark lord and you will become his right hand man!" 

He violently released me and let me plunge into unconsciousness. 

~~~~

At the sound of an opening door, I opened my eyes briskly, and turned my head to Granger's balcony. 

She was leaning onto the railing and watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice with a lazy smile dancing on her lips. 

"Granger-," I spoke up, making her jump. She turned and looked towards me, her eyes narrowing dangerously. I crawled out from the darkness, and almost scared the living daylights out of her. It appeared as if she was facing a vampire. 

"'you gawking at Potter again?" I laughed viciously, walking over to the separation between our balconies. 

Dark as it was, I could make out the deep crimson red that floated into her cheeks. 

"Mind your own business!" she hissed, pretending to be looking through her bag. 

"He doesn't even notice you. I mean that girl…Cho… com'on she isn't a mudblood, and doesn't look like a donkey!!" he started laughing. 

"Well you know something Malfoy? At least I don't look like a ferret!" she burst through her doors and slammed them shut. 

I started climbing over to her balcony when I suddenly stopped myself. I had better things to do, as stupid as it was._ She'd pay later. _Executioner. Wonder who my wife is. I smiled slyly to myself. _She'd pay later. _

"Stupid bitch" I muttered to her balcony as I stalked off into the darkness of my room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's POV

It was already the day of Ball. My insides felt empty and my hands were numb as hell. To add to the problems, my head was ready to split open with a headache. I sat in my gown, growling in pain. 

Ginny knocked on the bathroom door, "Herm… listen, whatever Malfoy said doesn't matter. Harry does like you and … Malfoy's just making you not want to attend the ball!"

"Well it's working!" I groaned.

"You can't let Malfoy get to your head! Herm, you're strong," Ginny said. She paused, and said, "Look, I need to go… you better be there or I'll kill you!!" Her footsteps grew fainter as she left my room. She was right. Ron and Harry would kill me if I ditched them. Especially Harry. It was only a few months since I discovered that I loved him, though a Divination course. Or I think I do. I stood up and removed the blanket around my shoulders. The dress was nice, but I'd probably be the hoax of the day. Ginny would look good in it, not me. But this was my chance, to let people notice that I wasn't the girl with her nose continuously in the books. 

__

Everyday is a new day  
I'm thankful for every breath I take  
I won't take it for granted  
So I learn from my mistakes

I examined myself in the mirror as I applied some Muggle make up. I frustratingly tried to pull the brush through my hair. Throwing my brush on the ground, I quickly wet my hair. I dried my hair and used some mousse. I picked up a Muggle magazine, which I had purchased in 'Imported Muggle Items' store in Hogesmeade. 

I slid my wand over the picture and adjusted one of the styles to my hair. I smiled at the braid, which pinned onto my hair with a garland of jasmine flowers. It ended with a pile of messy elegant curls flying into my face.

"This better be good!" I said, sliding my black mask with Spanish black lace over my eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was a few minutes late for the ball. The rowdy students could be heard from upstairs. Carefully I unfolded the parchment, which held the instructions for the ball. 

_At the door you shall be given a certain rose. The owner of the matching rose is your partner. _

I sighed at the giant doors before me. Taking a deep breath, I pulled open the doors and sauntered inside. 

The eyes of the whole crowd were boring into me. The entire room went silent, except for the few whispers of awe. Hermione, there's no turning back now. I glanced forward and saw a few teachers handing roses to the students. Literally, I felt like dying. Boys on both sides were whistling at me. Than there were a few comments like, "Boy, I hope she's my date" or "would I like to mess with that bitch."

I stopped at the table, where Professor McGonagall was waiting with an expression of shock. Snape was holding his goblet with a mouth wide open as if I was Harry and I was proposing to him. Laughing would have been easier at this sight if I wasn't so nervous and my shoes were not killing me. Of course, by the looks on most of the teacher's eyes, I could tell that they knew it was me.

"Can I have my rose?" I managed to mumble. 

"Oh!" McGonagall rushed to pick up a rose, "Here, dear. You look wonderful." 

I smiled and took the rose which was fastened to a black ribbon and attached it to my wrist. The enchanting rose wore a raven blackish color and had streaks of what resembled blood on its petals. I moved around the crowd, neglecting the dazed inspections I was receiving from the boys. I passed a werewolf on the way that was hanging out with a red horned demon with greenish eyes. Harry and Ron. They both were ogled at me without the slightest clue of who I was. If they weren't my best friends, I'd have declared to the world a long time ago that they had no brains. Ginny was giggling beside Ron. She winked at me and gave me thumbs up.

I walked through the crowd uneasily, searching for my partner. The nausea persisted. The emptiness in my body drummed against my flesh intensely. I inched closer to the exit and was about to open the doors to escape from the ravaging crowd when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco's POV (before Hermione enters)

Aggravating, it was. Watching a bunch of moron girls, courting me as if I was their partner, _as if_ I cared. _Pathetic_. All these stupid bitches are bloody whores who are strutting around me in their little masks and looking unabashedly at me with saliva spouting down their face. _What am I to do_? My partner isn't here, the bitch is probably some little slut from Hufflepuff. 

I investigate the scene before me, where most of the boy population was looking. Most certainly an exciting sight. Perhaps the only highlight for tonight. As cliché as it might sound, there stood the sexiest girl at Hogwarts. She betrayed a revealing satin midnight blue gown. Her gown began with a low cut bodice, which outlined her figure perfectly. The back of her bodice dashed elegantly down to the top of her skirt and revealed an artistic flowered stem painted on her back line. The obscure color of her dress rendered her ashen skin. The skirt of her dress hugged her legs perfectly and had a slit on both sides which showed… almost all her of her legs. Her hair made her even more of a goddess. She gracefully moved to the table, her walk hypnotizing all the boys. _Who was she?_ How the hell could I have never noticed her? Perhaps she was a Veela. Yeah, that would explain everything. 

However, I wasn't the only one who had no clue whatsoever about who she is. I walked over to the table where the teachers were sitting, watching the scene. 

I cleared my throat, and finally they look up. "May I know who my partner is before I leave this place," I asked, gritting my teeth. My plan was simple. Find out who the girl is, play with her for some time, and than break her into little tiny pieces so that no one can find the pieces. Quite simple, really. 

Professor McGonagall points to a figure behind me. I'd be damn! It's Miss. Veela. Of all people, I am set up with the sexiest girl in the school. I smirked to myself. This shall be fun, I quickly catch up to her and seize her by the waist. 

"Running away so soon?" I ask her playfully as I hug her from behind. The sweet sent of jasmine blocked off all my senses. Lowering my head, I pressed my cheek against her pale neck and inhaled. 

The next thing she did surprised me. She violently shoved me off her back and turned around, "Look. Please just back off!" 

If I couldn't control myself around women like these, I would eventually become like my father. _But I don't want to become like him_. Her cinnamon brown eyes and her bloodish red lips took on a different story. I knew from that moment, that she wasn't like other girls. There is something I like about her attitude. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's POV

His touch sent chills to my neck. I turned around, to find a boy around my age with the most ravishing greyish eyes. They just seemed so familiar. He wore a plain black mask and a black cape around his costume. He had leather pants, which I must admit looked so much better on him than on Harry and Ron. He also had a white shirt that bared part of his tanned muscular chest. He resembled a knight in shining armor, until I noticed the axe he held with the fake blood purchased at Zonko's. 

"Hey? You alright?" he asked worriedly

"Yes. .. No I just don't feel very good…," I said, feeling a little dizzy. I cursed myself for feeling as if I was going to fall. He grabbed me by the waist and held my shoulder by his other arm. 

"Come on, let's go outside," he said, the side of his mouth twitching as if he were trying to smile. 

"_No_. I'm alright," I said in his arms. People were starting to look at us after my little outburst. 

"Little stubborn girl, aren't we?" he grinned, whispering into my ear, "I'm not going to hurt you. You'll just feel better outside that's it. I want to get out of here as much as you do, trust me."

I nodded my head. I would just kick him where it hurts if he tried me. He carefully supported me to the outside door and gave them a little push. Before I knew it, we were down near the lake on a stone. 

He sat near me; his arms crossed over his chest as leaned against a tree trunk and viewed the mild ripples in the lake passively. 

I sat silently, not knowing what to say. This wasn't Harry or Ron. It just felt so weird. I shuddered at the feeling of him contemplating me from behind. 

"You must be cold," he said softly, covering his cape around my shoulder. "Are you feeling better?" His hands remained on my shoulder and the sizzling sensation of his breath enticed me even more. 

"Yes… look, I'm really sorry to keep you for this long… you can leave. Your partner must be waiting," I said, breathing in his cologne. No it wasn't Harry's… or like Ron's… or like any of the Gryffindor boys. 

"I don't want to go in there anyways. And by the look of it, you are my partner," he said rather harshly. 

He was right… on his chest laid the same rose as mine.

"I see…," I said, laughing and turning my attention to the lake again, "and why do you find it more entertaining to sit with me than to there."

"You're quite intriguing, mind you," he said softer, "Would you care to dance?" The cold touch of his hand alarmed me as he forced me up to my feet without waiting for an answer. 

"Why may I ask?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck to adjust to his astounding height. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco's POV

She inclined her neck backwards seductively, inhaling deeply. How the hell does she do it? The simple movements of her long alluring neck tempted me incredibly. I maintained my grasp around her waist as I subconsciously slid my hands until the end of the slit of her gown. She laid her head on my chest, waiting for my answer. _Why does she want to know? _

My house is always cold, I'm very cold, and my hands have ceaselessly been cold. My senses welcomed the caress of her warm hands. I found myself rubbing her back and humming to her a certain Malfoy family song. 

__

It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go  
Whatever happens in this lifetime

"You're different. You're a mystery," I simply reply. 

"A mystery?" she asks me, gazing into my eyes questionably. 

I turned her around swiftly and once again she was in my arms. "How come I've never seen you around? Do you really attend Hogwarts?" I said, going back to my usual coldhearted ways.

"Yes I do…I don't know who you are," she replies, smiling.

My heart melted at the sight of her smile. For once, a girl was actually being nice to me without me seeing my entire face or recognizing that I was a Malfoy. It was different, and liked the change. 

"Can't you give me a little hint?" I say pitifully, kissing her cheek. 

" Not till midnight," she warns me, breaking from the dance and holding my hands.

"Are you the missy goody two shoes. You've probably broken several guys hearts," I sneered. She started laughing at me for some reason. "I can wait… maybe. Doesn't matter we can do _it_ at any time you want, my lady."

"Excuse me?! Don't push it, my lord," she said, grabbing my arms and pulling me somewhere. 

"I am your husband aren't I?" I said plainly, grinning mischievously. "Dragging me to your bed, aren't you? Quite the mischievous one." 

"Don't push it!" she said giggling. 

"Where to my fair lady?" I asked kissing her chestnut hair. 

"To the fountains…," she replied. 

She let go of my arms and ran to an area where droplets of water were spurting from the ground. I remembered that McGonagall had said that they were adding this section for the ball. Extremely ridiculous. 

"Why here?" I screamed out, rolling my eyes at the magical fountain. 

"My shoes are killing me. That's why," she said, holding on to my shoulder for support. She removed the two diamond straps from her sandals and held them carefully in her hands, while running to the center of the fountain. 

"Are you coming?" she asked, walking further. 

I walked towards her, laughing. Not at her, but at myself. I have always been taught to think of the Malfoy pride. I've done that since I arrived at Hogwarts. My father would be insulted to see me running after a girl. This year, I had continually suffered with the thought of becoming a Death Eater, being at the feet of the Dark Lord. And this girl walks in and makes me forget about any of the Malfoy pride I had without any effort. For the first time in my bloody life, I'm not being judged as a Malfoy and I actually desire something as much as my father's head on a platter. I want her. 

__

So I trust in love  
You have given me peace of mind

"You silly girl. Now I really think you're nuts," I said shaking my head. 

The thin droplets of water fell over our heads. "I've always loved to the rain."

I smiled at her, wrapping my arm around her waist. She smelled exactly like Granger… our little encounter. I whispered into the night, "Jasmine. Who are you?" 

She looked up at me, her lips glimmering in the moonlight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's POV

His eyes had changed seemed to have changed. As weird as it sounds, the seemed a lighter grey, almost a bluish color. 

"Jasmine," he said sensually, placing his finger on my chest and tracing a line all the way to my lips. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against my neck. I extended my neck backwards, while examining his blondish hair. Odd as it seems… it awfully reminded me of Malfoy…. I stroked my hand through his soft hair.

He laid butterfly kisses from where he had started his line. He stopped amusingly before my lips. 

" Are you another antic sent by my father?" he asked dryly, shocking me. His expression quickly changed when he saw my reaction.

"What?!" I said, lifting my head. 

"Shut up," he murmured as he grasped my neck and kissed me aggressively. The world was spinning around me. 

__

I feel so alive for the very first time  
I can't deny you (I feel so alive)  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
And I think I can fly

I kissed him back, enjoying the frosty taste. My knees felt like they would buckle underneath any moment, but his hands tightened around my legs. My body relished in his touch. His grip around my body would surely leave a mark. The intense bliss of the moment, left me needing air. I let out a little groan, as I clawed my nails delicately into his hard back. His grasp changed to a slight massage and he kissed me softly. He tediously released his lips, pressing his lips against my forehead. 

"You're cold… let's go inside," he said, kissing my forehead. 

"Yeah…. Sure," I said, starting to walk beside him. Had I done something wrong? Why didn't he say something?

He passed his hands quickly through his hair and said sarcastically, "I don't think you'll kiss me like that when you find out who I am…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised at his distant mood. 

"Nevertheless," he said harshly, "Give me a little hint of who you are?"

"I like to read, I'm a serious person… pretty boring. You?" I said looking towards the ballroom. 

He leaned over to me, and took my hand and brought it to his lips. "Forgive me, fair one," he said, delicately kissing it, "Didn't mean it that harshly. Don't like to give information, do you? That's really going to help me! I'm on my house's Quidditch team."

He opened the doors for me, as I entered. I stared at the dance floor, searching for Harry or Ron. 

"Com'on stop gawking at it!" he said laughing, pulling me into his arms for a slow song. The intense feeling of so many eyes on us was unbearable, I just closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. His hands were like ice against my back. I hadn't seen his full face, but I loved him more than Harry. It wasn't the same way that I loved Harry. This night I didn't care what happened about getting bonus points on another stupid test. No, I was with him. I don't care what happens tomorrow. Heck, I didn't care about Harry! Right now, I have a mask. When the clock strikes twelve, I won't. Will I run off as planned? It's too late. He's brought out a part of me that not even Ron, Ginny, Harry – or myself for that matter has seen! 

So we danced the night away. I didn't care about the blisters on my feet. He dragged my waist and forced me down on his lap. The students watched us in admiration or jealousy… something I had never been the victim of before. From the staff table, Snape watched us, his eyes gleaming darkly, similarly to my partner. I rested my head on my partner's head, waiting for Dumbeldore to announce the couple of the dance. 

Dumbeldore stood up from his seat, signaling for the students to quiet down. "Before revealing our masks, we would like to announce the king and queen of the dance." He paused for the student's applause. "The winners of the Masquearde Ball and the crowning of King and Queen of Hogwarts are the executioner and his wife…Please come up to receive your prize."

I couldn't believe my ears, and from the sudden cough of disbelief from my partner, neither could he. 

"Hmmm… wonder how Potter feels now that his fame has been stolen," he laughed proudly in my ear. I looked at him questioningly, wondering if I had heard him right. 

He aided me in carrying the abundant weight of my gown up the stairs. I was handed a bouquet of red roses and was crowned with a diamond embedded tiara. My mysterious man, on the other hand, got a golden scepter. 

"So you've upgraded from an axe to a golden scepter," I whispered while smiling shyly at the crowd. 

"_Upgraded_?! Where's the blood?" he asked innocently, kissing me. 

Ginny stood at the front of the crowd, clapping loudly and shaking her head pitifully at Harry. Harry looked at her bizarrely. 

"Now, our couple will leave and go to a room behind me," Dumbeldore explained , his eyes twinkling, "for only a conversation- hopefully before revealing themselves and authorizing all masks to be taken off!"

Professor McGonagall pushed us into a dark room in the back, where we were left alone again. 

"We have twenty minutes left…," he said, fixing the buttons on his shirt. 

He leaned over me and cornering me with his arms against the wall. 

"Behave yourself," I said, acting disappointed in his behavior.

His breath could be felt dancing against my chest. "I like breaking rules…," he said lowering his head and kissing my neck. 

"And what if someone walks in…," I said laughing at him in disbelief. 

"I work fast… doesn't matter. Unless you want to skip this crap," he said lifting my skirt with one hand and unbuttoning my dress carefully with the other. 

__

Sunshine upon my face  
A new song for me to sing  
Tell the world how I feel inside  
Even though it might cost me everything  
Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this  
I can never turn my back away  
Now that I've seen you  
I can never look away

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco's POV

"Wait…" she said decisively, playing with my shirt's buttons, "I have a better idea…" 

I looked at her amusedly. " We skip it, and go to my room?"

"No afterwards… we reveal ourselves now," she said kissing the silver snake pendant I wore on my chain. 

"You're hard to please lady," I said, pouting. "But… it's a good idea… only if you promise me a date after this and if you keep our little appointment."

"Of course. There's only one person I wouldn't want you to be… and well you're too nice to be him," she said rolling her eyes. 

"Hmmm… I'll make sure he gets a piece of my fist in his- ," I said, before she could quiet me down with her finger. "Which house is he from?"

"Slytherin… they're all…," she said disgustingly, fixing her dress.

"Excuse me?! I think they're quite fine thank you. Mind you, Gryffindor are the worst- a bunch of little goody two shoes!" I said, surprised at her reaction. 

"That's not true!" she said, her face reddening up and her lips curling up in an aggressive manner. 

"You look so cute when you're angry… seems like someone I know…" I said, cutting myself short when I started thinking of Mudblood Granger. 

She blushed and looked up. 

"There are many advantages to becoming my girlfriend. Along with my last name, and all the causalities that come with it. A luxurious visit to a dark cold manor," I sneered. She seemed confused with what I was saying, so I kept my mouth shut. 

"You first," she said innocently. 

"I always thought it was women first. Anyways…" I said removing my mask as she held her hand over my chest, waiting patiently. 

"So what do you think?" I asked, finally looking at her. Her face turned pale as a ghost. 

"Why are you looking at me as if I were the Bloody Baron?" I asked, her hands trembling against my skin. She vigorously pushed herself away from me. 

"What the-" I said, demanding what was wrong. "Will you take off your mask?" 

"No… I'm sorry," she said, barely whispering while biting her lower lip. 

Now I'm really angry. I grasped her wrist violently and yanked her back against me. She fought and I could tell that she was crying. 

"Will you stop moving?!" I hissed, forcing her arm behind her. 

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" she groaned. 

True, I was hurting her. I could already see a bruise appearing on her wrist. 

I forced her against the wall and removed her mask. I stood there, gawking at her. 

She took this chance to shove me away roughly. She stood there, cradling her wrist in her hand. 

"Granger," I said in disbelief, examining her up and down.

"I told you it was better if you didn't-…," she murmured. 

"You couldn't bloody hell figure out that it was me? And you think you're smart!" I said irritated.

She walked up to me angrily and slapped me across the face. I recalled the last time she slapped me. She put her mask back on. I could hear the Dumbeldore announcing that it was time for us to come out and reveal ourselves. She lowered her head, as if she didn't want me to see the pain I had caused her. I could see plain enough the distress I had caused her from her tears. I stood there, mute, not knowing what to do. She ran out of the room. What am I going to do now? I could run after her. Mudblood Granger, we're talking about here, I reminded myself. 

__

I feel so alive for the very first time  
I can't deny you (I feel so alive)  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
And I think I can fly

I slid my mask over my eyes and ran after her. The whole ballroom had broken out into tiny whispers. I got stuck in the crowd, and looked desperately for her dress or her brown curls. What I would do to her the moment I caught up, I didn't know. I raised my head to see her rushing past the entrance doors. 

__

Now that I know you (I could never turn my back away)  
Now that I see you (I could never look away)  
Now that I know you (I could never turn my back away)  
Now that I see you (I believe no matter what they say)

k… That really sucked. Anyhow… I promise you that you will enjoy the next chapter!! You see… I was so excited about Chapter 3… that I didn't concentrate on Ch. 2. Chapter 3 is dramatic, it's my specialty! Heheheh…Draco in leather pants… yes one of the reviewers I think asked for it. Hehehehe… there's more of Draco's clothing to come. And more lovable ~ Malfoy~ hair. I wish there was a store to purchase Draco in leather pants. That's a whole different story. I was thinking of writing a Draco/Hermione story where Hermione has special powers… an incredible witch (like a Charmed one..heheehhe). Enough to hypnotize men and even Voldemort… and Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape and most importantly Draco Malfoy. Any how byebye!!! R&R


	2. NOT 1ST CHAPTER, SKIP THIS!

Yes. Wow that took a long time don't'ya think? Well this isn't the whole chapter.So far it's 9662 words all together (still not finished. I need to correct the other 5000 words). I decided to give the first part until I really figure out how to end it! Thank you so much Haley for the encouragement to keep writing on. I couldn't write back to you until I actually got some uploaded!!  
  
Oh yes, if I owned this story, Draco ad Lucius (Harry, Ron, Oliver. the whole bunch) wouldn't be roaming around freely. No. I would be playing my own game of Quidditch if you know what I mean.. Yes but it belongs to someone else. *sigh.* I will never know  
  
Myself until I do this on my own  
  
And I will never feel  
  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
  
I will never be  
  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
  
And I will break away  
  
I'll find myself today Somewhere I Belong, Linkin Park  
  
February 27 Hermione's POV  
  
I woke up the next morning and raised my head off the pillow. The colors whirled violently and the world seemed to accelerate around me. My head plunged back against the pillow. Draco's hair brushed against my forehead, his eyes closed. His light breathing fluttered against my neck. I inhaled the crisp humid air and pulled myself together to wake up.  
Entering the forest green washroom, I observed my figure in the silver snake framed mirror. My eyes were weary from the light sleep. My nerves were restless with fear from thinking about the outcome of tonight. I slipped off my clothes and stepped into the soothing water. The warm water fell down my back and reduced the nauseas feeling. My head fell forward as the water burned against my bare skin. I increased the water's temperature, as a cool draft traveled across the room.  
A pair of fingers reached out from behind the shower curtain and touched my lower back, tempting me to close my eyes. The two fingers lowered creating shivers that lingered while random kisses traced my shoulder line. His hands caressed my thighs, while the pressure of his knee made my thighs spread open in invitation. They glided over and grabbed my sex, pushing me forcefully against his body. His body weight slammed me against the shower wall, his cock digging itself onto my lower back. _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ Draco's POV My fingers brushed over her pubic hair, teasing her. They made their way through her slit, gently stroking her soft swollen flesh. I slipped my fingers in and out. She gasped as my left hand cupped her supple breast while my tongue lashed against her hardened nipple. I turned her around, shoving her on the wall as she grabbed me. I groaned as she continued to rock her fingers up and down while twirling her legs around my hips. Playful teaser. In a swift motion she pulled herself up. I pressed her buttocks, teasing her by brushing myself against her. "Draco," she moaned. Her teeth pressed into my neck, issuing a loud gasp. Her eyes pleaded to stop teasing her. "Now." Her head tilted backward and fell to the side in vulnerability waiting for me to act upon her needs. I sank to my knees while my fingers moved inside her while running my tongue over the wetness of her body. She panted as her hand clasped my head and motioned it to remain between her legs to taste the sweetness.  
I stopped and kissed the sacredness of her body. I pulled her down, capturing her lips, leaving her more breathless. Loud banging outside our room and the voices of Hermione's friends interrupted.  
"Fuck," I said in irritation.  
"Don't stop," Hermione said, her voice rasping.  
"Tell me you're mine," I said, mischievously. She breathed in the hot air, glancing at me while catching her breath. Her gaze fell upon the Dark Mark on my left arm. She shielded the mark with her hand. I placed my hand between her legs, lifting her up on the wall as I spread her legs. My fingers moved over her clitoris as I rocked the hardness of my body on her body. _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ Hermione's POV  
  
He groaned wildly while his hot erection seeped over my legs. "I'm yours," I said desperately as his hands crossed over my thigh. He placed his index finger in my mouth, forcing it on my tongue and letting the taste linger. "Only mine?" he said possessively, but in a playful tone. "Yes," I murmured while he entered me. He increased the thrusts while his hips grinded me into the wall. My legs tightened around him, wanting him as I felt the hot liquid pour into me. Draco stopped and carefully let me sink to his feet. He took my head and pushed it against the hardness of his body while I sucked tediously, my tongue playing with the base. He grabbed the wall for support as I stopped. He lay down in the water while we both caught our breaths. The banging on my door still had not stopped and now it seemed to have intensified. "Perhaps we should answer," I said, in rugged breaths. "Or, could do it again," he said, his smile spreading into a wide grin. "This time it will be me who does the denying," I said sheepishly, wrapping the towel around me. He mumbled something and stood up, "Are you sure?" "How will I get to the other side?" I asked, opening the door and picking up my clothes. "Just pass through the wall," he said, still trying to recover. "The wall?" I asked. "The wall between my bed and desk," he replied, in a deep voice. I kissed him goodbye and passed through the wall. Miraculously, I landed up on the other side, I gazed back at the wall separating our two rooms, "Hmm.  
  
Neat." "Hermione, answer the door!" Harry called out from behind the door. Some other voices could be heard besides the impatient Ron and Harry "Wait," I yelled back. I snatched my white bath robe and answered the door. Harry, Ron and some of the past graduates of Hogwarts such as Oliver Wood, Roger Davis, and Ron's brothers Charlie and Bill stared back at me, their faces reddening. Ron hopped around while cradling his foot after kicking Draco's door. "Ron! Why did you do that," my voice shrieked. Ron looked so embarrassed and stuttered to his feet. "You're only wearing a bath robe?" Ron said, finally achieving a full sentence. The door was thrown open and a furious Draco came out, holding a black towel around his waist. Drops of water slid down his chest and face. "Didn't your mother teach you to keep your fucking traps shut?" he said, his eyes glistening at Ron. "I'm guessing that this is Lucius Malfoy's son. Like father, like son," Bill said, his eyebrows arching at the sight of Draco. "It's Draco Malfoy," he hissed, "Not surprised, Weasley, looks don't run in your family. Then again, the money doesn't also." Ron and Bill nearly jumped on Draco but Roger and Oliver held them back. "I don't want to know what you guys were doing," Harry murmured suspiciously, eyeing both our towels. "Harry," Ron said, hitting his head in exasperation, "Not the image..."Oliver, Charlie, Bill, and Roger looked between Draco and me as if there was a conspiracy in the works. "So Oliver," I said, trying to cover up, "How's Quidditch going?" He jerked up his head from looking at my legs, "Oh yes, very um well," he answered, "You've changed incredibly Hermione." "Thanks," I said, nearly laughing at the death glares I was receiving from Draco. "Heard you're using another broom. similar to Harry." "Yes, Thunder Firebolt.," Oliver responded. "That's it!" Draco said, advancing next to me. "Told you I was serious about-." "I know," I said, grinning. "So Oliver I was wondering if you'd be able-.' Draco bent down near my ear while the others' eyes widened in shock. "Keep away from her Malfoy," Roger warned. Draco rolled his eyes and murmured to me, "Don't play with my words. or you'll find me doing the same to Pansy." They all watched in wonder as his lips brushed against my cheeks. "You don't like Pansy," I said, smiling. He looked at me and then at Oliver, "Don't you lay so much as an eye where you shouldn't," he sneered, and then looked at the others, "Same goes for all of you." He slammed his door behind him. Everyone was completely silent. "Wow," Charlie said, holding his head in awe, "A Malfoy and a Muggle." "Never thought I'd see the day," Roger said, laughing to ease the tension. "Don't tell anyone about this.no one knows," Harry said. They all nodded. "Still don't have a date to replace him," I said in frustration. "I'd be more than glad to escort you," Oliver said, smiling. "Save us each a dance," Bill said, winking at me. Charlie and Roger nodded, smiling in my direction. Ron looked like he was going to turnover and barf. his older brothers fancied me. Ha! _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Later that night  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror. That medicine was working wonders on me. I couldn't even make out any growth in my body; I remained slim as ever. Rolling my hands over my unborn child, I waited for its strong kicks. Since tonight was ironically dedicated to the Muggle culture, we were permitted to wear Muggle clothing. A black satin dress was my choice for attire tonight. The front was a tube top but the back was made of thin black chiffon with embroidered vines and a hummingbird. The same material was used to display more cleavage in an elegant way that did not go overboard. The rest of the dress appeared to have a Spanish flavor. My hair was entwined with fresh crimson roses that held it together in a perfect bun. Four long braids hung from my hair and lay on my chest.  
There was a slight knock amongst all the commotion outside my door. Oliver Wood was waiting outside with Lucius Malfoy  
"Hey," Oliver said, grinning, "You look amazing." As much as I was flattered by his comments, I felt uncomfortable with Lucius Malfoy's eyes boring into me. His eyes drifted across my gown, lingering on my bare skin.  
"Thanks," I said, studying his handsome gray Versace suit, "So do you. Maybe you should fix your hair."  
He nodded, removing flakes of leaves, "Forgot about that, I was playing Quidditch with Bill and Charlie earlier on,' Can I use your mirror?"  
"Sure! The washroom is on the left at the far end," I said, watching him enter my room. Lucius was still looking intently at me. Gathering the courage, I gazed back at him defiantly, "Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. Hope your trip to Hogwarts went well."  
His face twisted into its usual sneer and he responded bluntly, "Yes." Stepping closer towards me, he stared at me lustfully. It was just sick. Wrongful and cruel. My breathing ceased, feeling disconcerted under his deep breaths. He's Draco's father. He shouldn't be looking at me like this if I'm a Muggle. Fuck, he smells good. The scent of his cologne was enticing. Lucius would certainly be good looking, especially for his age, if he didn't have an expression of murder and hate plastered to his face. Draco definitely got his features from his father.  
"Mrs. Granger," he said in a monotone, hoarse voice.  
Suddenly Draco and Narcissa walked out of his room. Draco's eyes gleamed threateningly at the distance between his father and me. He cleared his throat and surprisingly Lucius moved away.  
Footsteps could be heard walking along the corridor, making my heart beat faster. Oliver please come back, quickly. I wanted to slide up against the wall but I didn't want to seem weak. Cornelius Fudge's face came into view and he jerked his head in my direction. His eyes pierced through mine, leaving my body senseless. He walked past Lucius and Draco, muttering "Malfoy." My breathing quickened. Cornelius stared back at me and it felt like my body was on fire. It wasn't Cornelius Fudge. I could feel the powerful kicks of my baby while the disguised Voldemort passed. I nearly fell when a pair of strong arms caught me and kept me standing.  
"Back," Oliver's voice said, comforting me.  
I turned around and smiled in the best reassuring way I could. I could tell that he knew and understood what he had just seen. Lucius grunted and clutched Narcissa's arm, waiting for Draco's comment  
"Weakling Mudblood," Draco snapped, secretly sending me a supportive look before walking away with Pansy Parkinson who had just arrived a few moments before. Pansy's vindictive grin widened on her placid face at the sound of his mockery.  
"Alright?" Oliver asked, when we were alone.  
I nodded, laying my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead in a comforting way.  
"Thanks for being there," I said gratefully.  
"No problem," he said, his eyes fixed in the direction that Cornelius Fudge had walked to. His gaze returned to me and he grabbed my wrist, "Com'on we still have some time to enjoy ourselves." _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
The Grand Hall had magically increased in size overnight and was full with people. Oliver and I sat with Harry, the Weasleys and some other Gryffindors. I could sense the tension in Harry just by sitting near him. I squeezed his hand and whispered to him, "You can do it."  
"Thanks," he responded, his eyes still hazy.  
The first hour just consisted of eating. I had lost my appetite by over thinking about the people in the same room as me who wouldn't eat another meal. My little quick speech on behalf of the Hogwarts student body did not help either. The agitation felt by the Death Eaters who were watching me constantly was horrifying and it seemed that I would never complete my speech after looking into the crowd for the first time. Luckily, Draco continued the speech so I could pick it up later on.  
I sat with my friends at the Gryffindor table while trying to deflect the uneasy glances coming from various places in the room. Harry squeezed my hand for comfort. I nodded to reassure him that I was alright. We were waiting a signal from Draco to move me out of the room.  
Suddenly a large shriek erupted on the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson was bitching around about something in her food. She covered her face which had bloated up in reaction with the elements in her food. Draco stood beside her with a slightly mischievous expression. Oliver pulled me to my feet and whispered, "It's time."  
I looked one last time at Harry and Ron. "Good Luck," I said, barely in a whisper. There faces were quickly imprinted into my head. I didn't want to lose them, nor did I want to leave them. Oliver tugged on my waist and I walked away while the commotion served as a perfect distraction.  
Oliver and I walked swiftly to the room without saying another word to each other. We finally reached the dungeon room where I would remain for the next few painful hours.  
"Don't get out," Oliver said, looking me straight in the eye, "Understand?"  
"Yes," I said, watching his pale face look back the hallway at the fate that might await him.  
I nudged his head back in my direction. "Everything is going to be fine."  
He nodded his head, "Remember what I said. Wouldn't want Potter and Weasley on my back, never mind Malfoy."  
"You have my word," I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. "That reminds me. would you mind being Draco's best man at our wedding?"  
"Whoah?!" Oliver said, smiling, "You're getting married?"  
"Yes," I said, shyly, "Harry and Ron don't know yet. would you?"  
"Sure. I'm guessing that Malfoy would rather be tortured than choose Potter and Weasley," Oliver laughed.  
I nodded, "There relationship is blossoming with each curse and death threat." He hugged me and rubbed my hair playfully.  
"Bye," he said, grinning.  
"No use saying bye if we'll see each other soon," I murmured. I watched his retreating back before closing the door and returning to my asylum for the rest of the bloody night. _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ Draco's POV  
  
Hermione had left with Wood. It was time. I closed my eyes. Their marching echoed in my ears. They were already on the grounds. Approximately two hundred. The surge of power flowed through my veins. I sat down while everyone returned to what they were previously doing. Pansy served as a good distraction. I laughed to myself. How badly I had wanted to do that to her after she tried to use me to obtain more power in the dark world. I wouldn't allow that anymore, to anyone. I leaned against my hand in contemplation of my plans for tonight.  
Thirty minutes passed and Wood returned. Hermione was safe. Her fear could be sensed. I rubbed my temples, muttering a spell that would soothe her nerves.  
Their feet touched the hard floors of Hogwarts. Malice burned in their blood. They were hungry for death. Potter stood up suddenly. He wasn't as stupid as I thought. He could feel it also. The doors were thrown open. The masked men and women of the Dark side marched, throwing curses to those innocent fools who were in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
The Light side came together and surprised the Death Eaters. I would have never known that they would be able to put up a fight, but they were. The bodies dropped and the curses were said. I stood up finally from my spot and walked over the lifeless body of Lavender Brown. Voldemort showed himself. He loved making things dramatic. Fool. He would meet his match soon enough.  
Pansy was on the floor, crying. Her arm was bleeding a lot. Her bloody hand grasped my boot in a desperate attempt to save her worthless life.  
"Draco," she said, her voice raspy as the blood flowed through the side of her mouth, "Help me." She held her wand tightly. It was pointed to a young boy from Ravenclaw who lay motionless. "Please."  
I looked at her without pity, "You are a disgrace to the Dark Lord. I never liked you. I should have put an end to your misery ages ago."  
"No," she pleaded, "Don't say that. we could do great things together."  
I bent down, knowing that she was the only one that would hear me. The little wench was paralyzed. "Wrong. I think Hermione Granger would make a better wife for me when I rule the dark side." Her eyes were covered with fear and realization as she watched me stand up. Before she could even speak a word, her neck cracked underneath the heel of my boot sending a river of blood out of her mouth.  
Dumbledore was on his last string of life. Fortunately for him, Madame Pomfrey was there to aid him. Sirius Black, who I recently found out was innocent, fought the Death Eaters with others. I could sense Harry fighting bravely with Voldemort in another part of the school. Without the knowledge of others, I transformed myself and rushed to the room (his type of apparition).  
Harry needed help. He might not be able to fight with Voldemort's growing powers. Harry was thrown to the floor while Voldemort's laugh mocked him.  
"Malfoy," he said, "Glad you could join me to watch the destruction of Potter."  
"It is my honor," I said unemotionally, playing along and walking to his side. I studied the room. Weasley was unconscious in a corner of the room. He wouldn't live much longer.  
"I'm not giving up that easily," Potter exclaimed, surprising Voldemort with another spell. Voldemort hissed the counter attack as the beams ignited from their wands fought for glory. _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ Lucius POV  
  
"Stupid boy," I sneered, "There was no use running. The Dark Lord shall rule again. Avada Kedavra." The boy's eyes rolled up in his head. I turned around proudly and was about to return to serve my Master's wishes but suddenly stopped. The body fell gracefully to the ground, the head hitting the wall. An echo. I swirled around.  
"What do we have here," I said to myself, hitting the wall as I walked. As soon as I reached the foot of the body, I stopped. The wall had a shallow sound. _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Hermione's POV  
  
I crawled near the cabinet of old dusty books, trying to get away from the blood curling screams. I was scared beyond belief. The baby was kicking harder each moment. I got up and threw up in the corner beside me. I wiped my mouth and went towards a mirror to clean myself better. I looked straight into the mirror. Lucius Malfoy. I stopped breathing. He was staring back at me in the mirror. The devilish smirk on his face widened, "What a nice treat."  
I took out my wand but he heaved me on the floor, knocking it out of my hand. He pocketed it in his robes. "Don't fear Mrs. Granger. Just going to have some fun."  
Tears rolled down my cheeks as I strove to escape up the stairs. I needed to keep my child safe. He wrenched my hair and pulled me against him. "Take your fucking hands off of me," I yelled, biting him.  
He jeered, "Like it rough? Don't mind." He yanked my head and pushed me down the stairs in the dungeon. My body fell limp against the floor. Can't breathe. Draco I need you. More tears flowed down my eyes. The pain inside of me grew. It was unbearable. I wanted to die. Lucius hauled me up and threw me against the wall. He ravaged the roses from my hair, making my hair collapse around my shoulders. His steel gray eyes stared back at me. My senses were failing as I felt myself being lifted by an unknown force into the air. I could feel his arousal pressing against my thigh. His cold hand slipped underneath my gown, forcing its way in between my thighs.  
"Open your legs," he demanded. I resisted his order and he placed me under the Crucio spell. Fuck him. Someone help. My legs opened involuntarily. I screamed as far as my voice could travel. _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ Draco's POV  
"Kill his friend, Malfoy," Voldemort said through clenched teeth, while fighting Harry.  
I walked towards Ron's unconscious body. A deep pain crashed through my body, sending a ripple effect to my actions. My knees began to buckle. My breathing ceased. Hermione. I froze in my spot. I span around in my spot, facing Voldemort.  
My wand lifted in the air, "Avada Kedavra," the curse combining with Harry's identical spell.  
Voldemort's reddish eyes reddened in shock as he fell to the ground, dead and joining his many victims.  
Harry fell to the ground, gasping for air.  
I shook my head, looking down at my wand. I never thought that it was in me to say those two crucial words. In the end, it was for a good cause. I offered Potter my hand, which he took without hesitation. Pulling him up, he looked at me and gave me a friendly hit on the shoulder.  
"Never thought I would say it," Potter said, "Thanks."  
"Enough with the sappiness. Hermione's in danger," I retorted. Potter's eyes flashed dangerously. "Bring Weasley to the infirmary. or what's left of it. He doesn't have much time. The Death Eaters will be retreating soon."  
He hurried to Weasley as I left the room. _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Hermione's POV  
The blood flowed through my mouth, as I bit my tongue to stop the pain. Lucius' eyes darkened disturbingly. He forced himself into me unwillingly. His hard body pressed against mine. He violently tore the front of my dress forcing me harder against the wall.  
My senses failed on me, paralyzing me in my spot. I closed my eyes to stop the world from turning. I fell to my feet, the pressure and heat of his body leaving mine. I opened my eyes and found a figure standing in front of me while Lucius coughed up blood across the room.  
The figure draped in black robes, bent down and looked at me straight in the eye.  
"Draco?" I muttered, unable to move any part of my body.  
He stared me in the eye, not speaking a word. His eyes glistened dangerously. I looked away, frightened to fall in those two black pools of darkness. He kissed my forehead.  
"Should have known, fucking disgrace to the family," Lucius sneered from behind.  
Draco removed his cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders. He turned around, his dark figure towering over me.  
"No don't, I'm your father! The Dark Lord will punish you!" Lucius said in desperation, blocked by Draco's body.  
"I am the new Dark Lord!" a cold voice said. The same voice that teased me the four years before this school year, but with more intensity. The voice was lifeless. It hissed three words that were incoherent to my faint ear. A blood curling yell emitted from the room. The odor of burnt flesh drifted around before I fainted.  
  
Hope you like it. Planning to make the rest of it(last chapter for sure) more interesting than it already is. It's quite disgusting. Yup. Bye!! 


	3. Dark Temptation

__

Hey! I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, Soft Kisses and Confused Tears!! I'm happy that you enjoyed it! ^^! Sorry it took so long for this part to come out… I had exams and than came the holidays. But I worked almost till midnight on New Years eve to get this on the ff.net. Anyhow! I wish you a merry(whatever you celebrate) and a Happy New Year. I do not own any of the characters, if I did, the sex and corruption(Malfoy in chains) WOULD have started in the first book!^^! The lyrics, which are italicized, are from Shiver, by Coldplay. PS. There's a little unexpected scene (surprise) in here… please ignore it … if u want. 

Part 3: 

__

Hermione POV

I dashed through the empty hallways and moving staircases but I didn't appear to be getting near. It seemed forever before I reached my room. Subsequent to locking the latch of my door I slumped down to the floor and laid my head against my knees. _How could I be so blind? _The hair and the matching grey eyes. I cursed myself unceasingly. Crying gently, while attempting to suffocate my misery, I blocked all exterior sounds. 

Ten minutes after the shock departed, I forced myself to stand up and dress up. Ice did not ease the pain originating from the bruise concealing my wrist. 

It was only one in the morning when there was an abrupt deafening knock on my door. Glancing at the mirror, I saw the same monotonous "Hermione Granger" trembling with perplexity. I strolled over to the door, my hands quivering. _What happens if it is Malfoy? _I paused at the door, contemplating on if it was a good idea to answer the door. 

"Herm, it's me. Com'on answer the door, I know you're there," Harry soft voice said behind the door. 

I sighed in relief and opened the door. Ginny, Ron and Harry stood there, worrying over me. 

Harry rushed inside and embraced me in his arms. 

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, closing the doors behind him and Ginny. 

"Were you at the dance?" Harry said, removing my tears with his thumb. 

"Who was it?" Ginny said softly, holding my hand, clearly noticing the bruise. 

"Yes I was. I need to be alone," I said strenuously, pushing away from Harry. 

He examined me carefully and whispered, "Come to me, if you need to talk."

Ron approached and hugged me, "Same here."

They quietly left my room and I locked the door. A few minutes after I changed into my nightgown, I walked onto my balcony and watched the stars illuminating the velvet sky. I could hear Malfoy banging rudely on my door and screaming my name. Then everything became silent again. He probably gave up. However I was wrong once more. The door to his balcony yanked open and he ran outside. 

__

So I look in your direction  
but you pay me no attention, do you?

"_Granger_! Can't you answer your door?!" he hissed, clutching his fists. 

"_Relax_, I'm not planning to tell anyone," I said angrily, starting to leave. 

"Will you just listen!" he yelled, gracefully leaping over into my balcony. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Malfoy's POV

She opened the door but I quickly caught her by the waist. I had no clue whatsoever what I was doing. _What_ the hell made me jump over that fucking balcony. _Her vulnerability_. She's merely irresistible when she is vulnerable. I shook my head. _Mudblood Granger_. That's all she is. She had changed her clothes… to a flimsy nightgown. The strap of her nightgown slipped off her shoulder. I observed the pale skin that was revealed. I was appalled with my urge to feel her. 

__

I know you don't listen to me  
'cos you say you see straight through me, don't you?

"Will you stop looking at me like that," Granger barked. 

"Only a few hours and I have had an influence on you! _Me_, looking at you? Woman you must be joking! _Who_ would even want to look at _you_! Not even your dear Potter does!" I said smirking. I knew this wasn't a bit true. She was gorgeous. _But_ just only a little, not worthy of my taste.

She growled in agony and slapped me unexpectedly. She marched off into her room and slammed the doors shut on my face. 

"The little bitch!" I said angrily, caressing my cheek. She is quite strong compared to Parkinson. This is the second time she slapped me tonight, and the second time I allowed her to get away. I definitely cannot forget the first time she slapped me. It completely surprised me! I shook my head, " Granger, you'll be back for more."

There was a small silence in her room and a blaring voice said, "I would rather die!!" 

"Yes, what a transition! Your anger impresses me Granger!" I said mockingly. If I was right, I could hear her tiny sobs crying out in the loneliness of her room. 

" Fuck off, will you!" she screamed at me, from behind the door. 

"_Women_," I said frustratingly, returning to my room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Next day, Saturday : Draco's room

Crabbe and Goyle walked to me as I was reflecting sitting on a black armchair. 

"Uhh…duhhh…," Crabbe said.

"Don't you have anything intelligent to say besides 'uhhh' and 'duhhh,'" I said, standing up and walking to his trunk. 

"You wanted to see us?" Goyle said, embarrassed. 

"_Women_," I said in scorn, grabbing a black book of dark magic my father had sent. "_How_ the fuck can anyone understand them."

"Ummm…" said Crabbe, trying to think. 

"Why the fuck am I asking you? You're bloody morons," I yelled kicking my trunk closed. 

"Are you having problems with Pansy," Goyle asked, playing with his fingers. 

"Why does everyone think I love her?" I said annoyed, throwing open the book. 

"But you love her," Crabbe said. 

"You stupid idiot, what the fuck did I just say! _Women_. They can't make up their mind!" I yelled at them, flipping roughly through the pages. "Especially one particular bitch. She… I _cannot_ understand her! Bloody hell! Any fucking bitch would want to be associated with a Malfoy. The _name_, the _money_, the _power_," I sneered at them, looking up from the book. "But _not_ her."

"Uh… why don't you use your power to get her… umm… Draco… who is she," Crabbe asked. 

__

But on and on  
from the moment I wake  
to the moment I sleep

"That is the most intelligent thing you have said in five years!" I complimented him, tediously reading through one of the pages. My father always said to use my power and name to acquire the things I wanted. "Fuck I love her," I whispered underneath my breath, partly disgusted and ashamed of myself. The other part of me did not know what to say. I stared at the ceiling. Gradually, I went to my closet and seized a bottle of hard liquor I had previously stolen from my father's cabinet. I poured a whole glass as Crabbe and Goyle watched, dumbfounded. I gulped it down, letting it slowly drift down. "My money nor my name will be a help. She detests both actually," I smirked, "That's why I like her."

__

  
I'll be there by your side  
just you try and stop me

"Draco, what will your father think?" Goyle asked, scratching his head.

"I don't fucking care what the bastard thinks! Let me be, GO!" I yelled at them furiously, slamming the door on them.

__

I'll be waiting in line  
just to see if you care

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione's POV_

I sat near Harry, Ron and Ginny. Miraculously, Harry and Ron hadn't asked me again about last night. Ginny was still begging me to tell her who was my 'charming' knight. 

"Slytherin doesn't know what is coming towards them! We'll beat them rotten!" Ron said triumphantly.

"Malfoy has been practicing a lot," Harry said, while polishing his Firebolt. 

"You'll kill him! Smother him, _beat_ him to the snitch!" Ron said proudly, his eyes narrowing as if he were visualizing Malfoy's defeat already. 

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" I shouted at them, aiming my book at Ron's head. 

"Careful!" Ron said protecting his head. 

"What's wrong, Herm?" Harry asked. 

"It's probably that time of the month again!" Ron said rolling his eyes. Ginny watched him coldly. 

"Men! Dumb as a door knob! They never know how to start a conversation. Cold-hearted bastards!"I said, gritting my teeth.

"You swore!" Ron said, looking at me in disbelief. 

" Herm, does this have to do with last night?" Harry asked, putting away his brrom.

"Yes, it seems as though Malfoy has had a major effect on you. Throwing books, swearing… actually, do you think that there might be a chance that Malfoy has been PMS'ing for the past few years?" he asked coincidentally. 

I stopped what I was doing and threw my book once more in his face, "Malfoy is the biggest cold hearted son of a bitch," I said, walking towards the door. That doesn't even explain why I like him. No. I _liked_ the person I met _with_ the mask, _not_ Malfoy. Than _why_ the fuck do I want to see him so badly. 

"Herm wait up!" Harry called out. 

I turned around and directed my finger towards him, "And don't you dare '_Herm'_ me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

__

Hermione's POV, Her room

Later on that day, I was reading a book on my bed about the history of dark magic, while Ginny continually gazed up from painting her nails and stared at me. 

"What?!" I said exasperated. Luckily Harry and Ron or anyone else for that matter weren't present.

"Com'on, Herm! Talk to me! Who was with you during the ball! I mean… you looked so cute together. If Harry knew it was you, I bet his ears would be as red as Ron's! You even won the title of Queen and King… well if you didn't run away… " said Ginny, trying to look entirely innocent.

"Trust me you wouldn't want to know who he was. This spell is very interesting… look it has.." I said quickly.

"Trying to change the topic, aren't we? Did you kiss?""

I nodded, try to remember his sweet taste. I told her about the man with the mask and the wonderful time that I had before everything got screwed up.

"Who is it?" she asked anxiously.

"The _worst_ person possible," I said, sighing deeply, "_Guess_."

__

Thirty minutes later

"I've named almost everyone. Herm, I have _no_ clue who you're talking about!" Ginny said, giving up. 

"Ginny, you've named all the Slytherins, except for one!" I said lazily lying back on my bed. 

Ginny thought back and said, "_Draco Malfoy_?"

"It took you _thirty_ minutes! _Yes_ Malfoy!" I said throwing one of my pillows over my head. 

"You ran away from Draco Malfoy? Are you crazy?"she said, throwing herself on a nearby pillow. 

"_What_?! Ron would kill you if he heard you," I laughed, peering from my pillow. 

"Every girl in Hogwarts would like to date him. You kissed Draco Malfoy!" she said, entering her own dream world. 

"Yes and I fucking ran away from him as well! Slapped him twice in a night! Pretty damn good, I must say," I said proudly, offering her a box of chocolates. 

She took the box in her hands. She looked up, her eyes gleaming and said, "Why, any woman who can say that they spanked a Malfoy _twice_ in _one_ night, should be contented with herself."

"_Ginny_!" I yelled, hitting her with my pillow. 

Ginny laughed and played around with the pillow, and asked, "Have you seen him after the ball?" 

"Yes, after you guys left my room… but not after that," I said, "I made sure that I didn't see him."

"You still like him" she said, throwing chocolate wrappers at me.

"I most certainly do not! He's such a self arrogant bastard!" I said.

"Definitely!" she responded.

"He's a -,"

"Malfoy," Ginny added. 

"_Correct_! However, most of all, he's a damn-,"

"good kisser with a seductive character to add to his sexy body?" Ginny said, searching for a particular chocolate. 

"_Correct_!" I said, nodding my head. "HEY!"

"I wonder what Harry would say…"Ginny said, picking a chocolate. 

"Harry? Harry is not my boyfriend and he has no right to tell me who I like!" I said, striving to stop my hands from shaking. 

"So than _you do_ like him…" Ginny said again.

"No I don't!" I said, staring at the trunk where I had locked my dress from last night and my crown. I thought back to the cruel intentions I had in the back of my mind when Malfoy and I met on the balcony after the ball. I reflected on the dream I had… where I taking pleasure from removing Malfoy's shirt and his soft kisses down my chest. "I like him," I said shocked, as I threw myself against my bed. 

"I _knew_ it!" Ginny said in triumph. 

"Fuck! _What_ am I going to do?" I said desperately.

"Relax!" Ginny said calmly, holding a chocolate high in the air. "Draco Malfoy is like a dark chocolate…dark on the outside," she continued, slyly taking a bite into the chocolate… "but creamy on the inside."

"GINNY!!!!" I screamed at her before howling her out of my room. To make my day even better, Malfoy walked into the hallway at the same moment. His eyes quickly locked in with mine. For just a second, I thought that I could see the slight shimmer in his eyes, and it quickly disappeared before I could have a good look at it. 

"Isn't it way past you bedtime?" he asked maliciously, walking proudly to his room's door. He stopped, and turned to us and said to me in the same tone, "Surprising, _or_ _rather_ _hopefully_, you've learned to keep your mouth shut in front of your retarded friends." He entered his room and shut the door behind him. 

Ginny nudged me in the ribs and said, "Taking a bite of that dark chocolate tonight?" 

"GINNY!!" I yelled furiously. She ran off giggling to the end of the hallway. I looked towards Malfoy's door. I returned solemnly to my room, not willing to accept the strong emotions that invaded my head, and perhaps even my heart. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Next Day_

I had not even seated myself at my regular seat next to Harry, the next morning when Ron and Harry were anxiously parading me. 

"Herm, talk to us!" Ron pleaded desperately. 

"Sorry, if I said anything wrong," Harry said, sitting down next to me. 

I found this ridiculously funny, considering that at this moment most of the female body was enviously spying on us because I had the pleasure of having Harry and Ron practically beg on their knees for me to talk to them. I laughed at them, "I'm not angry at _you_! I was angry at someone else."

"Who?" Ron asked, relieved that he wouldn't have to suffer under my abominable eyes for a month.

"It doesn't matter now," I said hastily, "Can you please pass me the bread?"

Harry passed me the bread and said, "Tell us later."

"Sure!" I lied. I would eventually find a way to hide it from them and slowly they would forget it. Harry grinned at me oddly and astonished me by actually kissing me on the cheek. Of course this went unnoticed on some other tables. However, many of the Gryffindors noticed it. Ron cleared his throat and proceeded to eat. I could feel my cheeks blushing, but there was no sensual feeling except for surprise. (**Note: this is not my surprise**) If it had happened a few months back, I would probably choke on my food and cough it up on him. I felt completely uncomfortable. It wasn't only the fact that Harry had kissed me… but the feeling of a pair of eyes watching me. I glanced quickly across the room to where Malfoy sat and saw him glaring at me with no expression on his face. It was yet again the same expression that he had when watching the lake. I could hear Ron and laughing near me. I felt Harry arms enwrap me and gently lay me down on his chest. Malfoy's eyes changed rapidly, and he examined Harry or me, it was too hard too tell, with the utmost disgust.

"Herm, I've never seen you so much in the moon! What are you looking at?" he said, trying to follow my eyes. 

I hastily turned my eyes towards him and said, "Oh, nothing. Can we leave?"

"Sure thing!" Harry said, standing up and motioning to Ron. 

I glanced back at Malfoy, but he was busy chatting with Crabbe and Goyle. We walked out of the hallway and went to the library. When we were walking to the Gryffindor common room, Malfoy was blocking the staircase with his cronies. He was deep into conversation with another boy in our grade from Slytherin. They were talking about a certain amulet, but I had difficulty comprehending what they were saying. 

"Talking about the next Death Eater meeting, Malfoy?" Ron asked, interrupting their conversation. 

"None of your concern. Staying here _again_ for the holidays, Weasley?" he sneered, sliding a brown package into his robes. "Oh, that's true. Wouldn't allow your poor mama to sacrifice the last coins in the tea tin."

"_Malfoy_!" Ron yelled, jumping on him and grabbing his collar. 

"_Ron!" _I screamed at him, getting Harry to help me pull Ron off while the Slytherins laughed. 

Malfoy gave Ron a horrible punch in the face, and pushed him on Harry. Everything was happening so quickly… I tripped on Harry's leg while trying to catch on to the wall for support and fell directly on Malfoy and we got completely tangled up on the floor. One of my legs was wrapped around his, while his other leg was lying in between my legs. My chest was lying flat on his and the only thing that was separating it was his hand. His other hand was on my lower back. 

"Get your hands off my ass!" I yelled in his ear. Meanwhile, Harry tried to help me, but Malfoy managed to punch him.

"So Potter! Are you visiting your parents? Oh, that's true you _don't_ have any!" he said. 

"_That's it_!" Harry's voice said, before jumping on top of my back and trying to reach for Malfoy's neck. 

Ron started pulling Malfoy's legs apart. The few Slytherins were asking Malfoy if he needed help, but were quite afraid to join in what resembled more like an orgy than anything else. Ron pushed us over and we all rolled over together. Next, Malfoy held me with one hand and punched poor Harry and Ron from behind. This just added to the pressure! Malfoy and Harry were both on top of me, beating the crap out of each other, whether they saw each other or not. Malfoy was breathing heavily down my neck and cursing loudly. To add to this all, Ron was partly tickling me from his position, and I accidentally kicked Malfoy and Harry in the crotch and hit Ron in the face with my shoe. They all cried out in pain and were magically thrown off of me. I got up to notice Professor Snape with his wand set out and McGonagall observing us angrily. He dismissed the other Slytherins, and watched us, especially me. 

"_Explain_," Snape said plainly. 

"He said something bad about my family," Ron said, pointing at Malfoy. 

"Same here," Harry said quietly, shooting Malfoy his worst death glare. 

"Miss. Granger, why are you a part of this?" McGonagall asked, brushing away Harry and Ron's explanations easily. 

"I fell on him," I said, motioning my head towards Malfoy.

"He was trying to take advantage of her, sir!" Harry said, finally looking at the teachers. 

"_Is that so_! _Mr. Malfoy_ trying to take advantage of Miss. Granger!" said Snape.

I could feel myself blushing. 

Snape seemed ready to give a harsh punishment to us when McGonagall spoke out, "_Severus_."

Snape stopped what he was about to say and instead she said, "I'm sure that Miss, Granger suffered enough with that excess weight on her."

Snape continued to remark, "In addition, Miss Granger's _peculiar_ act of defense, seems to have punished all you boys." 

I couldn't keep a straight face, when all three of them looked up at me. Ron was rubbing his cheek. Harry's face seemed in agony but dismissed the 'punishment' easily. Malfoy, who had accepted the full strength of the kick, seemed in agony also. He looked at me and it seemed that his lips twirled in a small laugh.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger, please follow me. I have some information concerning a certain event," Professor McGonagall said. 

I smiled and apologized to Harry and Ron before walking away with McGonagall. 

After Malfoy had finished speaking with Snape, he walked hurriedly to catch up. When he finally caught up with us, he said to me in a low whisper, "I discover more and more _shocking_ things about you each day." I wasn't sure if he meant it sarcastically or if it was a compliment but I ignored it. We entered an empty room where the Head Boy, Head Girl and the Prefects had their meetings. 

McGonagall turned to us and said, "Professor Dumbledore would like you to get together and write up a list of things you would like to organize for the students remaining at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. Therefore I hope that you can meet as soon as possible. I shall leave you, _hoping _that you will take this matter seriously and maturely." She left us in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

__

Malfoy's POV

Me? Meet up with her. I certainly _did not_ want to speak with her, especially after that embarrassing scene. Well, I guess it is better to know that she also kicked Harry in the same spot. 

She just stood in front of me, ignoring my eyes and playing around with her hair, and biting her lower lip. _The little bitch is nervous!_ I wonder what she was so nervous about. _Potter. _He was looking at her in that stupid obnoxious way Pansy looks at me- well a little less. He likes her, I noticed. _But why so sudden_? They were in a fight, according to my sources. Potter might not be so stupid after all if he likes it when she gets angry. He's quite smart, trying to pick on her when she's very vulnerable. I _knew_ she was. Granger was not even listening in class! That is something big. 

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" she said, irritated. 

__

oh, did you want me to change?  
well I'd change for good  
and I want you to know  
that you'll always get your way  
I wanted to say...

She'd make a perfect Slytherin wife. I wonder how she would look in chains. "I'll look at you how ever I want," I hissed. 

She observed me disgustingly and said, "When do you want to meet?"

"You don't have to sound as if it's going to kill you, Granger…. although I can't believe I have to meet with you," I answered, circling her. 

"Will you please stop that!" she said angrily, moving away. "How about tomorrow at lunch."

"Can't. I'm busy the whole week with Quidditch practices for the final game before the Christmas season," I said, looking at her hand as she brought it up to her forehead in frustration. 

"_Quidditch_ ," she said rather sickly. Her arm showed a bluish mark that was definitely given by me the night of the ball. Her face was full of agony at the simple gesture of raising her hand and it was probably disturbing her a lot. She noticed that I was examining the bruise and quickly lowered her arm. 

As much as I hated to say it, but I felt deeply inclined to help her. I shouldn't have hurt her like that. Than again, who can blame me for being a Malfoy.

__

so you know how much I need you  
but you never even see me, do you?  
and is this my final chance of getting you?

"Tonight, I have a practice… but if you can wait till eleven at night, on the grounds, I can meet up with you," I said quietly, grasping the package in my pocket to make sure it was still there. I watched the expression of surprise on her face. "_What_?!"

"Nothing, she said hastily, "Sure, I'll be there."

I nodded and started to exit the room, when I was reminded about one thing. 

"Oh yes," I called out to her, "Granger." I ran my hands through my hair and tilting my head downwards. I peered over at her and said, "Don't tell anyone, _especially Potter and Weasley_. I don't want to talk to you with _them_ babysitting our conversation." I left before she could answer 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Nightime … 10pm

Hermione's POV

I was sitting with Harry and Ron, reflecting on what Malfoy had said in the room about Harry and Ron babysitting me. It's true that Harry and Ron were overprotective. Ginny was more excited than I was. She thought that Malfoy and I would be doing more than talking. I wasn't frightened at the thought that Malfoy was going to do something to me. In fact, I didn't believe that anything in peculiar was going to happen tonight, but I was nervous like shit. I would have to look at those mysterious dark eyes I had grown fond of since the night of the ball despite knowing who he was. I packed my things in my bag and decided to take a small book for reading while I waited for him. I got up quietly and started to leave the Gryffindor room, _hoping_ that Ron and Harry would continue with their conversation on Quidditch.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. 

I hated to lie to them, but otherwise they would just tag along and get upset about my meeting with Malfoy before I told them what it was about. 

" I'm very tired. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, pretending to yawn and walked away. 

I briskly fixed my hair and appearance in my room before going to the grounds. The Slytherins were already busy practicing. Malfoy was deep in concentration and I couldn't help but stop reading my book. He appeared different when he was playing Quidditch. He caught the snitch that he was practicing with and held it up in glory. The expression on his lips formed into a twisted smile when he found me watching him. I quickly threw back my hair and walked away, not wanting to admit to myself that Malfoy was more interesting to watch than Harry or Ron. He had improved in the past few years to the extent that he was catching up to Harry's level. I walked further from the field, attempting to read my novel with great difficulty. 

__

I'll be there by your side  
just you try and stop me  
I'll be waiting in line  
just to see if you care, if you care

Time passed and the grounds seemed to have quieted down and I couldn't hear the loud obscene voices of the Slytherins. I checked my watch and noticed that it was eleven thirty. I couldn't believe that he had stood me up… absolutely like Malfoy! 

Something came behind me at an accelerating speed and snatched my novel. Malfoy was flying on his broom, while holding my book high up in the air. He was almost at ground level with his broom, trying to intimidate me as I jumped up to grasp my book.

"Malfoy!! Give it back at once!!" I yelled, waving my arms. "You're a real idiot!"

"_Really?_" he said, continuing to keep the book out of my reach. "What else am I?" He was practically enjoying this. I had never seen him in a good (it was pretty good for him) mood. 

"A spoiled brat!" I said, now attempting to throw him off his broom, even if it was a little dangerous. "A ferret."

"Is that the _best_ you can do, Granger?" he said, pretending to get tired of the little game. 

"You're the son of a bitch!" I said, frustrated. I stopped myself right after, because I knew that he would hurt me if I continued. I bit my lower lip, and preparing my wand if he would try anything. 

He ceased what he was doing and observed me in pure hatred. Nevertheless, it only lasted a few seconds, because he was back to his regular mood. He stroked his cheek as if he were thinking and said, "No. Actually, I'm the bastard son of my bastard father and bitch mother. _Continue._"

"Malfoy, I have no fucking idea of what you are trying to do, but -,"I said and was stopped short by his warm lips pressed against mine. The rest could be explained as bliss or a certain desire that I had tried to resist but ended caving into. The arms that were once in the air wrapped tightly around his neck as he slid his hands across my lower back. I fell lightly on him on the ground as we both fell off the broom. I moved my hands across his hair and gave in entirely to him. I enjoyed the sweet taste of his cold lips against mine as his hands moved underneath my garments and over my legs. The warmth of his hands danced underneath my robes. He pushed the top of my robes much below my neck and continued to caress my upper chest with soft kisses. Pure coincident or not, it started to rain, softly at first, until we were practically bathing in the water. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Malfoy's POV

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. She was incredibly divine when she laughed. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Granger completely wet with mud splashed across her forehead. 

"If you were only to see yourself presently in front of a mirror," she screamed so I could hear her.

The rain was coming down pretty hard. I shifted my hands across her face and moved her hair away from her eyes. I quickly kissed her neck and helped her to stand up. 

She tilted her head and let the rain come down on it as I pulled her towards me.

__

Oh, did you want me to change?  
Well I'd change for good  
and I want you to know  
that you'll always get your way  
and I wanted to say...

"So Granger, what do you say?" I said. Her delightful expression changed back to its normal state. She covered her chest and started to walk off hurriedly. 

"_Where are you going_?" I asked her, running after her. 

"It's raining," she said, trying to ignore my face. _Women, _I said to myself, you can never tell what they want.

I grabbed her by the waist and forced her to stay in her place. "So what happened to the girl that told me she enjoyed the rain?"

She looked up at me in desperation, and pressed her lips against my neck. She was shivering underneath her drenched thin robes. She gave me a slight push and started walking away towards the castle. 

__

yeah I'll always be waiting for you  
yeah I'll always be waiting for you  
yeah I'll always be waiting for you  
for you, I will always be waiting

"Is that a yes?" I asked loudly, so she could hear me. She stopped dead in her tracks. She seemed to doubt her previous decision to walk away from me, but even than, I wasn't sure. Not once had a girl ever turned her back on me, probably because of the Malfoy prestige and charm. Granger, or should I say Hermione, broke into a run and headed straight to the tower doors until I couldn't see her figure through the rain. I kicked the ground in frustration, "Fuck!"

__

and it's you I see  
but you don't see me  
and it's you I hear  
so loud and so clear  
I sing it loud, and clear  
and I'll always be waiting for you  
  
so I look in your direction  
but you pay me no attention  
and you know how much I need you  
but you never even see me

__

I think Malfoy was too nice. Anyhow. I hope you enjoyed it. I suck at love scenes… so there goes the sex scene… Question: Should Harry be after Hermione in the next chapter? It depends on you! Hint. Don't forget about the brown package, that Malfoy was carrying^^! The next chapter will be shorter. The little tangling up incident… ummm I was a little high on um… sugar… and well…(that wasn't supposed to be there). Excuse me for the dark chocolate thing… yes this story was crazy. The next chapter will be up in late Jan. cause I have a major Math exam ~ ~'. Pauvre moi. If anyone wants me to e-mail them when the next chapter comes out, I'll do it… cause I know how bad it is now to look up for stories…Oh… Malfoy will be in leather pants in the next chapter… for anyone who requested for it!Plz review


	4. Lust

__

Hello! Thanx for your extreme patience(hehehe there will probably be 2 people reading this) Yeah! I got an 87 on my Math Exam! If the government doesn't drop it under 80, I'll be going into the sciences! Yay! ^^!Meet some nice doctors and…(evil thoughts) Usual Disclaimers!!! The song is Final Answer, by the Calling. Frankly, I haven't heard it, nice lyrics though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^*^*^*^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's POV

I raced up the stairs followed by the observant people in the portraits and their rude hushed tones. He did not understand! It can never work out. I will be the first name on Lucius' list to kill. What would everyone think? Harry and Ron would be disappointed in me if they unearthed the truth. I loved him; the truth intimidated me to the point that I was unable to concentrate when writing a test. I craved for a Malfoy, A Slytherin, the son of a Death Eater and most possibly a Death Eater himself. I condemned myself for relishing his touch, his feverish lips against my chest, or the manner he played with me before making a point. 

__

I want love   
To carry me through   
All the moments, I'd kindly undo   
Locked away   
So I can feel safe

I eventually arrived in the hallway where my room was located and discovered Harry knocking on my door. He sighted me and gaped. 

" Herm!" he said appalled as I walked to him. He started to laugh mildly. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Then why are you knocking on my door?" I asked, rolling my eyes. 

He tilted his head and removed some mud that was smeared across my forehead. 

"You lied."

"Harry, I'm not in the mood to talk, _Boggart_," I said to the portrait and opened my door. 

"What happened to you?" he asked softly, blocking the door from closing on his face. He entered and shut the door behind him. 

"Herm! Now I am really worried about you!" he said in a harsher tone. He added in a gentler voice, "I care." He wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head against his chest as he rubbed my back. 

"I'm just confused," I said plainly.

Harry pressed his lips against my forehead," About what?"

I erupted into tears; it was like a paranoia that I couldn't confront. What would become of me if I proceeded with a relationship with Malfoy? I felt stupid, lost, on the edge of self-destruction. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^*^*^*^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's POV 

This was not the Hermione that I knew. She was changing. I perpetually recognized her as a sister but this had changed during the past few days. I am not sure what has gotten into me. _Why_ did I come to see her tonight? I had no particular reason other than I wanted to see her. I feel as though I will lose her if I don't hold on. She is slipping away, even Ron has noticed. The problem started after the ball and has persisted until now. 

"I know he's bad for me but I can't help it," she whispered subconsciously out loud. 

I was brought back to reality by her words _He. _It was a guy. I cursed myself mentally. I should have noticed this! She wouldn't mention anything about her date after the ball. _The bruise on her wrist_. The way she had been getting angry with 'men.'

"Who is it, Herm?" I asked striving to look at her face properly in the obscurity of her room. 

She rubbed her eyes quickly. "You'll have a fit," she said faintly. 

"Herm, I won't be angry, promise. If you're not ready, I'll wait. I'll be there if you need me," I said kissing her on her cheek. "I'll stay with you tonight."

She didn't resist and I hauled her delicately towards her bed. I carefully removed her robes since they were soaking wet. She was wearing her usual loose shirt and dress pants. I seated myself next to her. Hermione laid her head on her chest and closed her eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^*^*^*^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's POV

I woke up and lifted my head off of Harry's chest. "Good Morning."

He lifted his head off the pillow and grinned. He passed his fingers through his tangled hair and laid his head back on my pillow. 

"I have to dress up!" he said, "Imagine the rumors aroused if they find both our robes stained with mud."

I laughed at his comment and gently shoved his arm off my waist to get dressed up. My headache had subsided after last night and I gave up on my hair after trying to pull the comb through. 

"Any Quidditch practices?" I asked Harry, carrying my bag. 

"Yes, but mostly after the holidays," he replied, opening my door. 

I followed him outside remarking, "You really look horrible." I examined the mess that my robe had done to his. Unfortunately, Malfoy had walked out from his room at the exact same time, and he obviously figured that Harry had spent the night with me because he watched us scornfully. 

"Taken a step further, Potter? Trying to match your fame with your love life_, how touching_," he said resentfully.

"I wouldn't talk Malfoy, Parkinson is the lowest I have ever seen you sink to," Harry responded.

"_If you only knew Potter_, you wouldn't be laughing," Malfoy said savagely before walking away, his black robes soaring with the rhythm of his walk.

"What did he mean?" Harry asked me calmly, eyeing Malfoy coldly. 

I shrugged my shoulders, contented that it was over. Malfoy hadn't glanced at me once, except for the time that he saw us. He was furious with me and had purposely forgotten any thing that had happened between us. I was probably right because even during breakfast, he treated me like he did before any of this happened. 

However, as the day progressed, I was proved wrong once more. At first, the little coincidental meetings with Malfoy were like regular times. Today, after an 'exhilarating' Potion's class, Harry, Ron and I were walking to our next class when we had the delightful pleasure of bumping into Malfoy and his goons. Pansy Parkinson was evidently expecting Malfoy to notice her because she was flirting and literally flapping her eyelashes at him. 

"Weasley, returned to the hand me down robes?" Malfoy said, "Perhaps, Potter would be so kind to lend you some extra money to get that filthy Weasley trademark off you. _Have all your dirt relatives worn them_?" 

"Keep your mouth shut Malfoy!" Harry said angrily. 

Malfoy snickered and paced past Harry and Ron, with his head held high. He didn't bother to look at me or give his usual _You-are-dirt_ looks. I was rather taken aback when he bumped into me purposely with his shoulder. As much as I was tempted to look back as he turned around the corner, I knew that he would behold it as his victory. 

Ron observed me awkwardly and said, "I reckon this is the first time he hasn't said anything to you- practically ignored you! Something's fishy."

Harry nodded in agreement and we walked away towards the Gryffindor common room. I dismissed this event but could not overlook what happened the next day. 

I was walking alone in the hallways when I spotted Malfoy hanging out near the staircase to the library. Many students were roaming around in the same area because they were rechecking if they were boarded for the Hogwarts Express to return home for the holidays. 

"Granger," he called out to me, attracting the attention of several students. Of course everyone predicted an entertaining fight between a Malfoy and a Muggle… and Harry and Ron weren't around. Much to their dismay, I was not in the mood to enlighten them. 

"What Malfoy?" I said, pretending to be annoyed. I wanted to hear what he had to say, especially after all these days that he had avoided saying his usual sharp words to me. 

"Better watch your mouth. I will present my list to Dumbeldore on my own," he said shifting his hair away from his menacing eyes. 

"Sure," I said wearily, preparing to walk up the stairs. However, he snatched my wrist aggressively and braced my arms against the wall. He had unquestionably won an audience because everyone's eyes were on us. His taunting lips were merely an inch away from mine. His eyes glimmered dangerously with the dark pallor of the hallway. 

"Don't speak to me in that manner, or there will be consequences," he seethed, his breath intimidating the bareness of my neck. 

Harry and Ron had appeared and were attempting to get past the crowds. Malfoy perceived this and gently pressed my head against the wall. The frigid firm grasp of his hand remained on my chin. 

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Harry bellowed.

Malfoy gingerly removed his hand from my wrist and tediously ran his fingers down my lips. He abruptly regained his proud posture and marched away ignoring the staring eyes of our audience. Harry and Ron finally reached me. 

"What in bloody hell was that about?" Ron said, "I'll kill that bastard."

"Ron," I said alarmed, gathering my books that had fallen from my bag. Everyone was viewing me weirdly. 

"What did he want?" Harry inquired. 

"It was just Malfoy, being Malfoy," I said, aggravated with the way people were looking at me. Pansy Parkinson was observing me like a dog from hell. 

"Herm!" Parvati shouted, hastening to join us after people returned to what they were doing. 

"Parvati, this is really not the time," I said, escaping with Harry and Ron by advancing to a moving staircase. 

Nevertheless, Parvati caught up with me and whispered, "Never seen Malfoy treat you like that… wonder what's up with him."

"Same here. Psychological problems, I say. Must run in the family," Ron snickered. 

"No Ron… that's not what I meant. Com'on! Surely you saw how he was-," Parvati explained dumbfounded. 

"_How he was what_!" Harry said fiercely, interrupting her. 

"Nothing," Parvati said examining Harry awkwardly. "See you later." She hastily walked away with Lavender. 

"What's gotten into you Harry?" Ron asked, stunned by Harry's behavior. 

"Nothing," Harry responded. Ron shrugged and we walked to the Gryffindor room.

Ron and Harry seated themselves next to the fireplace and began to talk about the Quidditch match that was being held the next day. I joined Ginny on the opposite side of the room, where she was waiting for me eagerly. I had told her the story of my "meeting" with Malfoy.

"You still have time. I saw the way he was handling you. You stroke a nerve in Pansy Parkinson. _Female intuition_," Ginny said, attempting to provoke Dean who was sitting near Ron. 

"It's too late," I said, making sure that no one was listening to us. 

"In exactly-," Ginny said, checking her watch, "three hours, the Slytherins are facing Ravenclaw."

"Your point?" I asked, watching Harry debate with Seamus over a new rule in Quidditch. 

"Subtract the time of the Quidditch players dressing up and you have two hours and thirty minutes to pay him a visit," Ginny said.

"I'm not going," I said, walking towards Harry and Ron. 

"WHAT!" Ginny screamed, chasing me with a bewildered expression on her face. 

Dean, Seamus, Harry and Ron were engrossed in investigating something outside. 

"Wonder what the ferret will try," Ron said.

I joined them at the window and recognized Malfoy's blondish hair from a distance with a few other Slytherins. 

"He's good, don't you think?" I said without thinking. 

"Not as good as Harry," Seamus said. 

"_Now_ you're complimenting him after he nearly hurt you? What's going on?" Harry said in a demanding voice. 

" _Nothing_, for Merlin's sake!" I said, frustrated with his attitude. 

"Actually I'd like to know what's going on too with Malfoy and you!" Ron asked seriously, resting his arms against his chest.

Ginny said half-coughing and giggling, "_Female Intuition_."

I ignored Dean and Seamus who were escaping our conversation along with some other people. "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to be surprised with their question. 

"The way he's been treating you. What did he mean 'if I only knew'," Harry asked, his eyes acquiring a darker green mist. 

"Have you been talking to him?" Ron said, straightening up as if he had just discovered the key to the 'mystery.'

"I do not know what he meant, and you know me better to know that I would not talk to him without having a good reason!" I said, raising my voice, and telling half of the truth. 

They suddenly seemed embarrassed for assuming that there was something going on. I felt sorry for lying to them, but hopefully they would understand if I told them later on. They still were suspicious especially Harry, but they had their reasons. 

I lingered with Harry and Ron while they played a game of chess. I solemnly had promised myself that I wouldn't think about Malfoy. Sadly, every time I pictured Malfoy, he was wearing a death eater's haunting black cloak. Nevertheless, Ginny appeared every few minutes to tell me how much time I had to talk to him. The urge to be with him overwhelmed me to the point that it was extremely nerve racking. 

"Forty five minutes," Ginny stressed. 

"Shut that trap of yours!" Ron clamored at his sister, trying to concentrate. 

"Forty four minutes and thirty seconds," Ginny said anxiously. 

I jolted to my feet and threw my book on the table. 

"Feeling alright?" Ron questioned, regarding me worriedly. 

"Where are you going?" Harry said skeptically. 

"Back to my room…uhhh, save me a seat for the game," I said nervously exiting the room. 

"I thought you were going to "study" for the exams 8 weeks in advance," Ron said laughing. 

"Oh she'll be studying," Ginny added cheerfully, "A bit of Chemistry and Biology as the Muggles would call it."

"_What?" _Harry said, not catching on. 

"Nothing," Ginny said shaking her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^*^*^*^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was standing at the corner of the hallway, which was next to my room and Malfoy's. He still hadn't arrived from the Slytherin practice. _How long did they practice!_ Particularly on the day of a game! Snape must be pressuring them after their close defeat by Hufflepuff. I paced in my spot, not knowing what to say when I would see him. I was about to give up and escape to the Gryffindor room, when I bumped into someone in the hallway. I looked up and noticed Malfoy's steel eyes watching me with disgust. He pushed me back and murmured something incomprehensible before walking towards his room. Why did he have to be such a fucking bastard? The mystery surrounding Malfoy was yet to be solved and understood by all of mankind, I told myself sarcastically. I observed the empty halls and decided to take the risk. I swiftly moved between Malfoy and the door before he could open it. 

__

Now that I'm down on my knees, begging for change   
Look down at the water

"Granger, I don't have time for this immature attitude of yours!" he growled, his eyebrow arching dangerously. He pushed me roughly aside and slammed the door of his room loudly behind him. 

__

  
Before I jump in   
To find I was sinking fast, in all that might have been 

The one chance to be normal around someone and I blasted it! I stood in front of his room, cursing myself for being a fool. I should have said yes to him that day_. Should Have._ Regrets fulfilled my mind with thoughts of a deviant life. In the end, regrets are the glass barrier dividing me from the future. I paused in my spot but was shocked when I heard his door reopen behind me and his arm pull me harshly into his room. He gently hurled me onto the wall and gripped my wrists steadily against the door. I couldn't make out the expression on his face because of the darkness of the room. 

"Speak fast, Granger, I don't have time to waste,' he said, nonchalantly. He released the grip of his hands off my wrist as soon as I began to lament in pain. My eyes adapted to the darkness of his room and I saw him waiting for my answer, refusing to look at me. 

"My answer is yes." I said faintly.

He briskly turned around in surprise, and said mildly, "_What?_" 

"_Yes_," I stuttered.

"What do you mean by yes?" he retorted. "Yes, I slept with Harry. Yes, _I hate you_ Malfoy, I want to see you rot in hell, Malfoy." He continued to mimic my voice. 

__

You can see now my hands are tied, and I surrender   
So I'll wait here for your final answer, your final answer 

Unexpectedly, I extended my toes and intentionally fell against him. Pressing my lips against his. He grasped my waist and teased my lips open, reaching deeper. Caught up in the lust of the moment, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carefully moved his hands to undo my robes**.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^*^*^*^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

__

Malfoy's POV

I untied the clasp to her robes as she undid my shirt. I threw her body against my bed. _Finally_, I said to myself, but still couldn't believe her answer. With a swift gesture of my hand I undid the clasp of her bra. 

"We are meeting in the Slytherin Common Room, bring your things. Mr. Malfoy?" Snape's voice interrupted, knocking on my door.

"Bloody idiot," I gasped while nibbling the edge of her ear. 

"Malfoy?!" she said stroking my hair. "The match is starting soon!"

"I'll miss it!" I said casually, amused by "Granger". 

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape repeated. 

"No! He'll come inside!" she said, worried, concealing her body with the black satin sheets on my bed. 

"Death Eaters have horrible timing," I said repulsively.

Her face paled, and I realized what I had just said. I raised myself over her with my arm and kissed her tenderly on her forehead. Her cheeks regained their color, and she joined me next to the door. 

"Fuck him," I grumbled, coarsely putting on my robes. I answered the door slightly only to see Snape's face, "Yes sir?"

She lingered behind the door as my hand stroked her hair. 

Snape looked awkwardly at me, and watched my arm moving oddly behind the door. "I suggest that you put on the robes for the game. _Is something wrong?_"

"Of course, sir," I said, enjoying the puzzled expression on Snape's face. "No. Well, bye." I slammed the door on his face. 

"You should change," she murmured. 

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^*^*^*^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"As you like, my lady," he said, kissing me roughly on my lips. I walked after him, while studying his room. It was dark and there was only a shimmer of light coming from the curtains. There was a black trunk lying near his bed. 

He reentered the room with his white shirt fully open as he began to button his shirt and leaned over me. "Who are you rooting for?" he asked, putting his robes on. 

"Gryffindor, as usual, even if they're not playing," I responded, fixing the top of his robes while he prepared his broom. 

"_Gryffindor! _Any girl would cheer for their boyfriend if he were the Quidditch Captain of his team," he said, offended. 

I was aroused by the "boyfriend" part. Never had I pictured Malfoy and I being a couple in a thousand-no a billion years. 

"Malfoy, I'm still a Gryffindor," I said proudly. 

He leaned against the top of his broom and robbed one of my hands and kissed my fingertips while examining my reaction mischievously. He paused at the last fingertip and smoothly lied the tip against his tongue. He released my hand and put it behind my back and said in a serious manner, "I'd prefer you to call me by my first name." 

He kissed me on my forehead and then on my neck.

"Stay as long as you want," he said. 

"Draco, are you staying for the holidays?" I asked quietly. 

He briskly threw back his head as if the thought had never occurred to him. "I'll think about it but my trip back is already planned," he answered coolly, abruptly leaving me. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^*^*^*^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Hermione's POV

All right, I admit that I did not expect Draco to stay behind, but I was hoping that he would. I joined Harry and Ron just as they were exiting their rooms for the match. We walked out onto the overcrowded Quidditch field. Everyone seated themselves and we waited anxiously for the Slytherin and Ravenclaw players to appear on the fields. Harry tapped on my shoulder in the midst of the loud screaming. 

"So, did you see Malfoy?" Harry asked unexpectedly, observing me with a blank expression. 

"What do you mean?" I responded, covering my neck properly with my Gryffindor scarf. 

He didn't reply and completely redirected his attention to the players arriving on the field. The Slytherins had finally made their appearance on the field and were lead by Draco. Each player wore a face of scorn as the favorites, Ravenclaw, advanced from their own side. 

The game started well for the Slytherins and most of the audience was focused on Draco's new style of flying. 

"Wonder what has gotten into him," Ron said to the other members of the Gryffindor team as Malfoy dodged a Bludger. 

"Same here," Harry said faintly, staring at me, "I wonder _who_ it is." He stood up and quickly left us on the benches. 

"What was that about?" Ron asked me, watching Harry walking away. 

I shrugged, partly because I wanted to forget about it. I knew that he had suspicions about Malfoy and me. 

In the end, the Slytherin team won the game and they cheered for Draco since he caught the Snitch. The Slytherins praised him and he arrogantly pushed away Pansy. I lost him in the crowd when he vanished behind a curtain to talk with Snape. 

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^*^*^*^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There wasn't much celebrating on the Slytherin side because everyone was in a rush to complete last minute packing. I seated myself near Harry and Ron as the Gryffindors started to carry their trunks to the Grand Hall. 

"Why did you leave?" Ron asked, while munching on a chocolate frog. 

Harry shook hi head, and sat stiffly next to me. This was the first time he had acted in this cold manner towards me. Generally it was Ron who had the bad temper and avoided me for long periods of time. 

"A game of chess?" Ron asked Harry, grabbing a box. 

"No thanks," Harry replied, stretching his legs onto the table in front of the fire.

Ron waved his arm towards Dean and left us alone. We sat there for what seemed like an eternity. I couldn't stand the silence and finally spoke up, "Ravenclaw played a good game, I was hoping they would win instead of those slime balls."

He nodded in agreement. He cleared his throat as if initiating the silence again. He pushed his head further into the sofa's cushion and turned to face me. He paused and said, "I'm sorry Herm, I've been acting like a real bastard these past few days."

I reddened at the thought of his suspicions and glanced up at him. "It doesn't matter," I said as he grinned. 

"There are some rumors that Snape is not going to be here for the holidays. He's supposedly planning to go tropical this year," Harry laughed, changing the subject to enlighten the mood. 

"Really? Coconuts and a beach?" I said, pretending to be surprised. 

"Yes, hope that it's not a nude beach, he'll frighten the entire population," Ron said, joining our conversation. 

"Bad thought!" I said, shivering at the thought. 

Ginny sat down nearby on the floor and said, "They say that salt water works wonders with greasy hair."

"Did you see who's staying?" Dean asked Ginny, who had just arrived from the Grand Hall. 

"All the Slytherins are leaving, even Malfoy," she responded quickly. 

So he decided not to stay. Although I was still striving to get over the whole Draco and me ordeal, I was disappointed. Was he just manipulating me and being his usual arrogant self, or was there a solid reason for him to leave?

"That reminds me," I said, not wanting to look upset with the Slytherins being away, "Need to study."

"WHAT!" Ron yelled, "What the fuck will you study for?"

"We're not having a test for another three weeks!" Harry laughed, nudging me in the shoulder. 

"Three weeks! That's not enough time!" I said, collecting up my books. 

They all looked at me with their mouths open. 

"_What_? I'm joking!" I laughed, shaking my head. 

"All this is making me hungry," Ron said, patting his stomach. 

We went together to get some food from Dobby and walked towards the Grand Hall with two plates full of chocolate brownies. 

"Did you have the time?" Ginny asked, lowering her voice. 

I was about to answer when Ron halted in front of us and we almost all collided into each other. 

"You're still here?" Ron scoffed. 

I heard a loud derisive sneer. "Shouldn't eat too much chocolate Weasley, you're already having trouble flying that third class broom of yours."

Draco's blondish hair appeared and his eyes flickered towards me and than back to Ron, who was gritting his teeth. _He hadn't left_. He wasn't wearing his robes but a dark thin green turtle neck sweater that outlined the different contours of his muscles and a pair of black leather pants that would drive any girl crazy. He walked quickly past me and his eyebrows raised when he glanced at me. 

Ginny caught the look, but fortunately the others hadn't noticed. I subconsciously followed the others back to the Gryffindor room._._ I fidgeted with a few of my books, thinking of a way to exit the room without arousing suspicions. 

"_Damn_! I forgot to give Professor McGonagall her list!" I lied in a panicked voice. 

"I'm sure she can wait," Harry laughed at me as he tugged on the sleeves of my robes to sit down. 

"No, it was due two days ago, I better go talk to her," I said, leaving all my books in the common room and precipitating towards my room. I did not feel like knocking on his door in case any one happened to pass by. Therefore, I went to my balcony and threw open the doors. I found myself alone, breathing the crisp frosty winter air. 

I jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. "Did I scare you?" Draco's voice asked, looking down at me, grinning. 

"You stayed," I said, lying my head against his chest. 

"Snape had a fit," he said, turning me around. 

"Is that what you were talking to Snape about?" I asked, resting my hand on his face. I admired his face and the way his eyebrows arched at an irrelevant thought, the way his eyes glinted darkly, his strong jaw, and his voice that sent shivers up my spine. I recognized how tense his body was against mine and how he searched the night sky endlessly. 

"You're quite attentive," he said, stroking his hair, and finally fervently locking our lips. I could not help but desire the warmth of his hands as they slid up my back. However, one question still lingered in the back of my mind. 

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^*^*^*^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco's POV

"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered after releasing her lips. 

"_What's wrong?_ I'm a Malfoy! You're nothing but a muggle… " I hissed, gently pushing away. Her mystical chestnut eyes reflected the anguish caused by my attitude. 

"Yes and you should get rid of that snobbish attitude," she barked back, putting her hands across her waist and leaving to enter her room. 

"Mione, I didn't mean it like that," I sneered, grabbing her by the waist to stop her. 

She turned around and looked at me. "Then what did you mean?" 

"I should have left, there isn't anything keeping me here," I answered briskly. 

Hermione looked at me disgustingly and cursed, "Don't you fucking come next to me." She threw open her door and paused, waiting for a response. 

"I cannot understand you! What do you want me to say?" I asked frustratingly. 

"I hate you," she said, silently turning around. Her eyes were fighting off tears. 

She repeated the same words and delicately hit me on my chest until I finally grasped her hands together.

__

Is there love without hate ?  
Is there pleasure without pain?

"Do you?" I said, wondering if she really meant it. 

"You keep hurting me and I return to you," she murmured, pushing my hands away. 

__

I have seen all my mistakes

"I didn't mean it in that way. It _would_ have been better if I had left," I said calmly, turning my back on her because I didn't want to face her tempting vulnerable state. " I'm hurting you more by staying here than if I went back home." 

"That's not what you said a few hours ago," her tiny voice responded. 

I clutched the railing of the balcony, attempting to let the pain drift away. It was the first time that I felt pain and it wasn't from my father torturing, but from her agony. 

"Did you ever have any feeling for me, or was this all just a game," she asked, more forcefully.

__

I cast you out, but now, I want you back   
So light me up again, cause my heart is turning black

I strolled over to her and glanced at her. I had never known that it existed until I met Hermione and yet, she waited for my answer in the crucial silence that divided us.

  
  
Remember the night you wore that dress   
It flowed through our lips   
Drink after drink and kiss after kiss   
I'm still holding on, day after day   
Don't run away   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^*^*^*^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's POV

He observed me, allowing more pain to seep into my veins. I looked away because I couldn't bear to gaze at his ghostly face emitted no emotions. 

"It wasn't a game," he mumbled, "A few weeks ago, I would loathe just being in the same room with you. _That has changed_. You've changed me, the way I think, the way I feel." He paused, as if struggling to continue. His face was darkened as he continued. "I hated you. I wanted to kill you, more than Potter. I wanted to hurt you badly, but now I… I love you," he said murmuring his last three words. The three words that I didn't expect to hear him say left me in shock. Draco removed my tears with the tip of his thumb.

"Then why?" I breathed my words. 

He removed his hands from my face quickly and his face became emotionless once more. "I will never be Potter or Weasley. I will never treat you properly," he said. 

"I don't care if you're not them," I said in desperation. 

"But… I will hurt you, don't expect me to change," he replied casually. 

"Draco," I pleaded softly. 

He grabbed my wrist viciously. "Well then, how about if I told you that I was a Death Eater?" Those words stabbed me as I remembered my deepest fear. He noticed the fear rekindling in my eyes. "That's right! I'm a Death Eater," he said hoarsely. He studied my face and said, "Do you think that I want to send you through hell? Torture you to the point that the blood in your mouth tastes like water because you're so use to it? Or how about if I chain you in a dark chamber and let you die of starvation without the sound of a human voice for days?"

I couldn't respond, he pushed me against the door of my room. 

"I'd be damned if Voldemort ordered me to kill you," he said releasing me and allowing me to stumble to the bottom of the cold frozen floor. 

He observed my tears speechlessly and slumped down and sat near me. 

"I'm not a Death Eater," he said in a softer tone, embracing his arms around my shoulders and lying my head against his chest. "I was supposed to enter Lord Voldemort's cult in two days, but I guess not."

I shuddered at this dreary thought. He acknowledged my fear and caressed my neck. 

"Do you want to become one?" I uttered, closing my eyes, hoping for him to say no. 

"You've got to joking!" he said, grinning. 

"Is that a yes or a no?" I asked, ceasing to breathe. 

"Yes I would _love_ to obey another person's commandments," he said mockingly, "No!"

I inhaled in relief and moved my body closer to the inviting warmth of his rigid body. 

"However that doesn't mean that I don't hate Potter," he said playing with my hair. 

" Do you want to kill him?" I asked, resting my lips on his neck. 

"I would kill him if you wanted me to," he said, "If he keeps flirting with you the way he's doing now, I'll have to put a stop to the "Boy who Lived."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, raising my head. 

"Oh com'on. The lover boy has been looking at you twenty four seven," he said smirking, as if making a plan. 

"You're paranoid," I explained to him, standing up. 

"If he lays a single hand on you…,"Draco warned. He gradually stood up and locked our lips for another kiss. I opened the door to my room and invited him in for the first time. 

__

I want love to carry me through   
Can you tell me what I'm supposed to do 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^*^*^*^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's POV

I approached Professor McGonagall's about my Firebolt and quickly questioned her about Hermione. 

"Professor, would you by an chance to know where Hermione is?" I asked accompanied by Ron. 

"I'm afraid that I haven't seen her, Mr. Potter since yesterday when she gave me some papers," McGonagall answered. 

"She told me that she had to give you something," I said, shocked that Hermione still hadn't gone to Professor McGonagall after she left us five hours ago. 

"_No_, she gave me the list yesterday," McGonagall replied, motioning to Snape for something.

"Neither was she at dinner," Ron said, suddenly attentive about Hermione's whereabouts, after McGonagall left impatiently. 

"_Nor was Malfoy_," I muttered. I glanced over at Ron, who only seemed to be getting the picture about Malfoy and Hermione. 

"No way!" he said, shocked, his mouth open, "She wouldn't betray us to that lousy filthy bastard ferret!!" 

"Let's pay Herm a visit, and see what she's up to," I said bitterly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^*^*^*^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malfoy's POV

Hermione flopped down on her bed as I gently laid my knees beside her legs and glanced down at her. "You're the only Slytherin who's still here," she commented, stroking my hair and hypnotizing me with her eyes. 

"How ironic," I replied, bending to explore the different curves of her heavenly body with my lips. "They're probably all attending my supposed inauguration."

"Your father will be angry at you," she said anxiously, as she laid her head on my chest and covered her body protectively. 

"I won't be able to hold it off for long. Sooner or later he'll be demanding that I take leave from school." I said, fondling her right breast. 

"What are we going to do?" she asked innocently, staring up at me. 

I laughed at seeing Hermione Granger worrying about me. "Lucius should know better than to think that I, his own son, will surrender without yielding a little taste of what he has taught me," I said, kissing her hands. 

Suddenly there was a loud knock on her door and a voice from the hallway shouted, "Hermione, open the door!"

I cursed, "What the fuck is up with these bloody interruptions!"

"We know you're in there," said Weasley. 

"Harry, Ron," Hermione murmured, her face paler than usual.

"We'll just pretend that we're not here, that's it," I said, trying to calm her down. I lay back against her pillow. 

"They know my password, they'll come inside," she said quietly, giving me a nudge as she picked up her clothes on the side of the bed. 

"WHAT?" I hissed, jumping into my pants. "That's why you don't fucking give it to them – _oh but of course, they're your best friends_. Do you bloody sleep with them too?" 

"Shut the hell up," she answered, her eyes a revolting reddish color. She was already in her clothes, and leading me to the balcony door. 

"Wait, I'm coming!" she yelled back nervously when she heard Potter's warning that he was about to open the door. She yanked a nearby towel and wrapping it around her hair. "Wait! I just got out of the shower!"

I kissed her hastily but froze when I saw Potter and Weasly's figures appear near the door. Both had faces of horror as they looked towards us. 

__

I'm extremely sorry for this chapter coming out late~~'. (I've been adding more to this chapter every few weeks). First the Math exam, then a stupid science fair project. To make it even worse, I won a gold medal and now I have to make my project even better, (ah well I'm missing two days of school ^^). I'm not sure what to write next because this chapter really sucked and was way too long. I even started to hate Hermione towards the end. Anyhow, I'm starting a fic for the humor category and hheheeh **~ **gets evil thoughts.~ Oh yes and I have a huge obsession for Legolas from Lord of the Rings, so any one who wants to e-mail me about him, please do. ~drools~ Tata!


	5. Merry Christmas

__

Usual Disclaimers… blablabla … want Malfoy… blablabal. Hope you enjoy. Not sure about rating… hheheheheh… bye

Part 5

__

Hermione's POV

"_Who's_ with you?" Ron asked roughly, squinting his eyes to see through the darkness of my room. 

Meanwhile, Draco was shuffling around for something in his pockets behind me. 

Harry approached us, his eyes glimmering with suspicion as Ron ran alongside him. I closed my eyes, waiting for their judgement. It would enrage them to the point that our relationship would lay in ruins before Lucius Malfoy would ever get news of it. I inhaled in agony, wishing that they would understand. 

Their footsteps halted and I reopened my eyes to see them surprised but relieved. Ron was laughing and tapped Harry on the shoulder, "You've been over reacting."

"Guess so," Harry replied, "_Dean_, why didn't you tell us."

"_Dean?" _I said speechlessly, amazed that they were not having a fit over finding their arch nemesis in their best friend's bedroom. "Feeling alright?"

"Why didn't you tell us about you and Dean," Ron asked, passing his hands through his hair in relief. 

"What are you-," I said, spiraling around only to find Dean Thomas standing in the place of Draco. He interrupted my words with a kiss. 

"Stop fooling around, love," Dean said, "Wanted to keep it a secret…."

"You almost got Harry thinking that Malfoy was dating Hermione," Ron said, patting Dean on the shoulder. 

I stood there confused as ever, not knowing how the hell Dean had replaced Draco's position. _Polyjuice Potion. _How did Draco create it? Or perhaps… it was Dean the whole time, and I'm definitely going crazy. 

I glanced back at Dean whose hands were shifting nervously while lying his hands near my waist. 

"Oh well," the supposed Dean responded. "I've better go."

"Want to join us in the Common Room?" Harry asked us both. 

I glanced back at Dean and our eyes locked together for a moment and I recognized Draco's eyes. _Polyjuice Potion. _I was right and if we didn't hurry, he would change back. 

"We would really appreciate if you didn't mention this to anyone…," I said hurriedly. 

"Nor should you talk to us about it in public or private," Draco added, his voice beginning to crack. 

Harry and Ron both seemed confused by our recommendation. 

"Why?" Harry inquired, regarding "Dean" with a frown. 

Draco nudged me in the back and cleared his throat. I settled my arms around Harry and Ron and led them outside my room, leaving Draco alone on the balcony. 

"My parents would kill me if they found out that I was with Dean," I explained to them, although it was a lie.

"They wouldn't," Ron chuckled, seeking to comfort me. 

"Ron, they want to send me to dentistry school," I lied, in a high pitched voice.

"_Dentistry school_?" Harry said, making a face. 

I nodded and said, "They've already sent the pamphlets for the school."

"Alright, alright, we won't say a word," Harry exclaimed.

"Thanks," I said in relief, hugging them both. 

"You're terribly concerned with _dentistry school_ that you've forgotten Dean," Ron informed me. 

"Oh… Hagrid wants us to visit him today. Says he'll have those cakes ready for us," Harry said to me, unenthusiastic about the cakes. 

"Let's go now, we have two more hours till curfew," I said, knowing that this would be the perfect chance for Harry and Ron to forget about Dean. I opened my door slightly and called out to Draco, "We're going down to see Hagrid, see you later in the common room." 

I hear a muffled "Okay" and left with Harry and Ron. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long visit to Hagrid, Harry accompanied me to my room. When we were turning around the corner, he gazed up from the floor and said, "_Do_ you like Dean?"

"Yes," I responded, stopping in front of my door. 

"Then I'm happy for you," he said in a doubtful tone. He wished be goodnight and left. 

I searched my room and found Draco lying on my bed and reading one of my books that I'd brought for some enrichment. 

"What are you doing?" I asked, surprising him. He threw the book aside and pulled me by the waist to sit on his lap. He moved my hair away and gently kissed my neck down to my shoulder. 

"Nothing," he finally answered, his eyes flickering sheepishly.

"How did you manage to make Polyjuice Potion for Dean?" I asked, breathing in his cologne. 

"My secret. It's important for a Slytherin to have a few Polyjuice potions handy," he said, lightly biting my ear. 

"A bonus with the attitude," I added. "Your father?"

"What about the bastard," he spat, collapsing against my bed. 

"He won't particularly like a 'Mudblood' with his son," I said. 

"He'll have to deal," Draco mumbled, as I rested on his chest. "How did Harry react to you dating Dean."

"He seems alright," I answered, his shocking eyes told me that I was nuts. 

"Seems alright? He appeared ready to wring Dean's head- or my head, I should say," Draco chuckled, covering me with a blanket, "What's wrong?"

"What will we do about this whole Death Eater situation?" I asked silently. 

"I told you that I'd take care of everything and a Malfoy keeps his word," he said smugly. 

"What else do they do on their leisure time?" I joked. 

He kissed my wrist which he had hurt several times and tilted my chin upwards with the edge of his palm. "Break rules," he replied, his eyes shimmering mischievously. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Draco's POV

I forced her underneath me while towering above her with my arm sprawled across her pillow. She inclined her head against the pillow and moaned as my hands slid quickly over the surface of her skin under her shirt. Unable to resist her tempting hands skidding up my shirt, I embraced her lips. I slowly released my lips when she started to remove my slacks and leaned over her and murmured in her ear, "Sure you want to do this? I _promise_ no more interruptions." 

Hermione nodded and impishly unbuttoned my shirt while running her delicate hands up my back to enfold her hands around my neck. She panted for air as I lured her into a sitting position between my legs and roughly removed her shirt while seizing the advantage of her neck as she urged her head back vulnerably. Her faint moans aroused me further as I compelled my body's weight entirely on her. I brushed her soft curls from concealing the plumpness of breasts. Restraining my hands on her body's side, I trudged my fingertips across the silhouette of her body until I took off her pants and hurled them on the floor. The room appeared to be on fire while we whirled over to the right side of the bed. 

"Draco," she lamented, her mouth slightly opening in pleasure as I kissed between her legs starting at her ankles until I reached her flowered white panties. Relishing in her subtle fast breaths, I bit one of the straps of her panties and forced it down to her feet while posing my hands near her opening. I shifted my body upward to kiss her amorously and prompted her to a kneeling stand. She maintained a firm grip on my shoulder and devilishly shoved me against the foot of the bed. Confining my hand she guided it up her legs while she caressed my chest. I retrieved my strength and forced her back aggressively on the bed. 

My lips stroked against her right breast and I fondled one of her erect nipples with my teeth and sucked it tediously. I reverted to her other breast while cupping the other in my hand. Her chest heaved with each coarse breath she took. I sent butterfly kisses from her shoulders until I reached the height of her hips. Meanwhile I inserted my fingers sluggishly into her most sensitive area. She groaned while tilting her head against the pillow as I entered her slowly. Grasping her shoulders, I lapsed into her body, sensing her body squirming beneath mine. I plunged deeper into her and increased the intensity of the thrusts with every second until her nails pierced into the flesh of my back. I released myself from her and flopped down near her. Her gasps inhabited the tranquility of the room. 

My heart pounded in my ears. I closed my eyes, and cursed Hermione for acquiring such power over me. Although it was her first time, it wasn't mine. I hungered for more. _Yes_. I did –_or use to_- have the tendency of dropping girls like dark spells immediately after sleeping with them. I craved for her. Her personality. Her laughter. Her intelligence. Her touch. Her lips. Her body. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Hermione's POV: Next morning. 

I woke up from a long, but indulging night, in Draco's arms. His eyes instantly opened with the movement of my body. Strands of his hair curtained his eyes. He waved his head backwards, jerking his hair backward to unveil his sensual eyes that seemed to have gained certain radiance. His face held no expression of what they had done only a few hours back. An old doubt arose in the back of my mind. 

He smiled, ravaging the famed granite inert face of his. "Morning, Mione," he said huskily, his voice easing me. 

"Morning," I said, as he crushed his lips against my forehead. 

"Merry Christmas," he said, descending his hands onto my hips underneath the sheets. "_SO_, Hermione Granger _is_ also good in other things besides studying."

"_Excuse me!"_ I said, gaping at him. 

He laughed. I never knew how much I would become addicted to his low toned laugh. I hardly ever had heard him laugh since he was frequently in a bad mood. "I guess Christmas has its wonders of working with Slytherins and Malfoys," I said, receiving a grin from Draco. 

"We _never_ celebrate Christmas," Draco said, dallying with my hair. 

"Guess all that coal in your stockings doesn't cheer up your dark moods," I said kissing him. 

"Coal? Mione', Slytherins don't believe in that fat man with the beard- what's his name?" he said laughing, "We have Lord Voldemort to give us our gifts."

"_Lord_ Voldemort?" I said in a undetermined tone. 

"Wouldn't like his gifts any how," he added, smirking at me, "Happy?"

"Yes," I answered, "and I do other things besides studying."

"Blimey!" he exclaimed, pretending to have received the shock of his life.

"_Well_…I play soccer," I said. 

"Soccer? Hermione you need to be a bit more clearer, I don't understand all this Muggle terminology," he said, embracing his arms around me. 

"It's like… Quidditch in Muggle fashion," I explained. I had a feeling he would have a difficult time figuring how we could play a game without flying. 

"No, I can't imagine," he said, shaking his head. "I need to give you your present."

"_Ladies first_," I said, reaching under my bed for a red box. 

Draco wrapped a bed sheet around his waist and walked to his robes to get a small black box. 

I handed him my gift and he stared down at it before unwrapping it. He opened the box and grinned at the sight, "Season pass to Quidditch games and great seats. How did you get these?"

"I thought that you'd like it… Harry and Ron have been talking about it for ages. An old friend helped me," I said. 

"Viktor Krum? Bloody nice. Not even my father would be able to get these tickets," he sneered. "First time I owe Potter and Weasley's big mouths for something."

"They bore me to death with Quidditch this and Quidditch that," I said, rolling my eyes. 

"Don't think that I'm better. Parkinson and you share one thing in common: you hate talking about Quidditch," he said, placing the tickets back into the box and into the pockets of his robes.

"Please don't compare me to her," I pleaded. 

"Thanks Mione," he said, kissing me. "Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes, wondering what he was going to do. He lifted my hair into the air and a cold chain fell against my skin. 

"Ready," he murmured. 

I opened my eyes and found a glass dragon pendant on a gold chain. The dragon stood tall with its mouth open, ready to attack, and displaying its fangs, six tiny diamonds. The pendant was full with a crimson thick liquid. 

"Do you like the pendant?" he said hesitatingly. 

"I love it!" I said, reassuring him, "I've seen you with the exact same one but in silver."

"Yes, actually part of mine was used to make yours. I made it a few days back," he said watching me intensely while he showed his, a similar dragon. 

"Was that the brown package you were carrying?" I asked quietly. 

"Quite the observant one, aren't you? Yes, one of the Slytherins had helped me to get it made, but he didn't know what it was for…," Draco said. He tilted my head upward with his palm and said seriously, "Promise that you won't take it off, _at any time_."

He looked dead serious and his expression changed drastically. 

"I won't," I said, "What's the reddish liquid? I've never seen anything like it in pendants."

"Nothing important," he said briskly, "Can't find it just anywhere."

"I'll always wear it," I said kissing him on his cheek, "We better hurry for breakfast. I need to take a shower." I walked over to my dresser to take out some clothes. 

"Do you want people to know about us?" he asked out of the blue. 

"I would," I said after a while, trying to keep my voice steady, "Would you?" 

He didn't answer but said instead, "See you there." He kissed the lower part of my neck and left by the balcony

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Harry's POV_

"Wonder where Hermione is," Ron said, holding his badly wrapped present for her.

"Me neither, Dean is-," I started to say but was interrupted by Snape. 

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you do not own that table," Snape said triumphantly watching them get off the table they were seated on, "ten points from-,"

It was his turn to be interrupted by a couple of boys whistling and cat calling a girl who had just entered the room.

"What is the cause of -," Snape said infuriated, and the student walked straight towards them. 

I was stunned with the sight before me. Hermione wore a low cut scarlet dress that showed a great deal of cleavage and outlined all the curves a woman could have. A high slit on the right side revealed her legs with black tight leather boots. Her hair was smooth and silky and bounced off her shoulders. A mysterious long golden chain hung around her pale neck and hung deep around her breasts. Her lips were a crimson color and her eyes had black eye shadow 

"_Herm…Hermione_?" Ron gasped.

"You look great," I stuttered. 

It seems that we weren't the only ones in a daze over Hermione. Snape was looking directly at her breasts. I felt like punching him in the jaw right at that moment. Professor McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder, "_Severus_."

Ron looked like he was about to have one of his laughing fits. 

"That's an interesting pendant, _Miss. Granger_," he hissed before walking away with McGonagall

"Congrats Herm," Ginny said laughing, "got Snape to stare at your breasts." 

"Shut up," she sneered at her. 

"Dean is one lucky man," Harry sighed, "Let's go eat?"

"Seriously," Ron said, "Snape was ready to drool." They walked together to the dinner table where most of the teachers had already assembled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Hermione's POV

I searched through the faces of the different people and noticed that Draco still had not arrived. Thankfully Harry and Ron sat next to me and not a couple of sex crazed boys who were trying to hit on me when they weren't looking. Dean was the only boy that was 'allowed' to sit near me, although he could not understand why Harry and Ron were treating him so well. Unfortunately, Snape was seated in front of us and appeared like a stick was stuck up his –

"Hey Herm," Ron said, catching my attention, "Like my new hat?" He was wearing a small cute Santa hat.

"Nice touch to the hair," I commented him, making him blush. I noticed Draco walking towards the dining table in his usual black robes. 

"Mr. Malfoy, glad that you could join us. How nice, both Head Girl and Boy are present for the holidays," Dumbeldore said, his eyes twinkling.

Harry grinned and said to me, "Never seen you in such a good mood."

"What's gotten into you?" Ron asked, tapping his hands impatiently on the table while waiting for the food.

Harry grabbed Ron's hat and placed it over my head. "Think it suits her better," he said, his face beaming. He reached out to fix my hair so that it wouldn't look too awkward. 

"_Potter_," said Draco's demanding voice, as he blocked Harry's hand with a chair "Do you mind?" 

"Sit elsewhere Malfoy," Ron said, his temper rising. 

"I'll sit where I want to, Weasley," Draco snapped, forcing the chair between Harry and me. He slumped down in his chair and everyone continued his or her own business. I sat still in my seat, watching Ginny as she winked at me and signaled me with her head to look at Draco. Meanwhile, Ron was muttering incoherently about wanting to kill Malfoy. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. I glanced back at him and finally saw what all the Hogwarts girls desired. He slumped back against his chair with his legs spread open and the heel of his shoe hitting against the foot of the chair impatiently. A part of his arms lied against the armrest while his knuckles joined together to support his head. His eyes turned to me while he observed what I was wearing. When his eyes leveled with mine, the end of his lips twitched in the awful way he use to look at me a few months back. It went unnoticed by the other people on the table and he straightened in his seat. 

I shook my head when I glanced back at Ginny who was watching his every move. Snape rose from his seat and went to speak to Dumbeldore. 

"Malfoy, I swear if you _do not_ move-," Ron warned Malfoy, taking advantage that no teachers were around. 

"Sorry Weasley, I don't listen to dirt of your kind," Draco retorted. 

"You shouldn't talk," Harry said, passing me a bowl of salad, "You're the 

biggest scum of dirt." 

_Great_, I thought to myself, _another fight_. Another catastrophic scene was prepared for Dumbeldore to witness and a perfect chance for Snape to remove some more points from Gryffindor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Draco's POV

_Bloody idiot_. He doesn't know when to shut up. Times like this, I wish that I could be a Death Eater to have the privilege of smashing his scar-faced head to pieces. I watched him with the utmost hate, scrutinizing his head with my eyes. 

He had been viewing Hermione since the moment I had arrived. _The Boy who Lived wasn't that innocent. _With the sly look on his face, he was probably undressing her from that red slinky dress. On the other hand, I wouldn't blame him. At the corner of my eye, I noticed Hermione, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. I smiled triumphantly to myself, knowing that I had at last found Potter's flaw. _He wanted her_. He pretended to look elsewhere when she stroked her long slender fingers along her neck. However, there was one thing he did not know. 

_She was mine. _Even if he never did get the chance to taste her, he wouldn't have the pleasure of being the first one to bed her. It was all too simple for me at that moment. The _great_ Harry Potter does not have all the power in the world after all. I could twist his mind without saying _Crucio_, _Avada Kedavra_ or even laying a finger on him. _The answer was Hermione_. _No_, I wouldn't use her to get at him. She had the pendant. I didn't give it to her for anything. 

I turned to Hermione and said, "Love, do you mind passing the bread?" 

"_Love?"_ Weasley said eccentrically, standing up from his seat. Hermione reddened and gazed around the table where people were looking oddly at us. She turned to face me with an expression of confusion. 

"Don't you dare call her-," Potter started. 

I tilted my chair forward and kissed her, ignoring the silence that surrounded us immediately. 

"What the -," Weasley said as we broke off from the kiss. He stared at me and said, "_You're dating Dean_!" 

Everyone looked at Dean, who sat in confusion. "_She is_? I mean- … I'm not part of this," he said shaking his hands in front of him. 

"You bloody bastard!" Weasley yelled. He pushed me from my chair and punched me in the jaw. 

"Mr. Weasley!" called Snape furiously across from the room. Couldn't tell whom he was madder with, Weasley or me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

__

Hermione's POV

"Ron get off him!" I shouted desperately, attempting to pull him back. 

"I thought you were dating Dean!" Harry roared. 

"I wasn't it was… Draco," I stuttered.

"You're on a first name basis now?!" Harry yelled, flipping out. 

"He was in your room?" Ron said angrily, stopping his punching and looking back at me. There was a loud gasp from the dinner table as students stood up to watch the fight. 

"Oh my," Professor Trelawney said. 

"Yes, Weasley. Took you long enough to get it through that hard skull of yours!" Draco said, punching Ron when he was less attentive. 

"_Draco_!" I said loudly. 

"Harry, you should have noticed a long time back!" Ginny said, entering the conversation. 

"You _knew_ about this!" Harry exclaimed. 

Meanwhile, Snape had pulled Ron and Draco off each other. 

Ron had a black eye and Draco had some blood on the side of his lip. 

"Let's please clear this up," Dumbeldore said, as if nothing had occurred, "Miss. Granger what is your relation with Mr. Malfoy?" 

I glanced up at Draco who was busy sending death glares to Harry and Ron. 

"We're dating," we both said at the same time, I rather quietly compared to Draco's forceful tone. 

"_You're what_?" bawled Harry and Ron at the same time. 

"She's-dating-Malfoy, _GET IT? D-A-T-I-N-G. DATING,"_Ginny said, pronouncing each syllable precisely. 

"Headmaster, I believe that -," Snape said, observing me like I had turned into an uglier thing than Harry. 

"Yes, Severus. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy shall be punished accordingly to _their_ own house for this little scene and for the language. For now, we will continue our celebration. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, you may go clean yourselves before proceeding with your meal," said Dumbeldore, signaling for everyone to sit down. 

Draco muttered before walking away, holding a napkin to his lip. 

"Great timing," Harry said despicably to me. 

Harry and Ron ignored looking or conversing with me during the entire meal. Ginny and a few other girls were the only people talking to me. Draco came back after nearly twenty minutes and seemed more upset than before. He didn't say a word to anyone. However, occasionally he would send death glares to anyone who was whispering and looking at us. 

Two junior girls from Ravenclaw were mumbling loud enough since they weren't seated near the teachers. 

"What a whore," said one girl to her friend. The words stung me and I bit my lip to prevent the tears from flowing from my eyes. 

"Bet he's using her for sex. He'll drop her like a-," the second one talked back. 

"Bet you can keep your traps shut you little bitches if you know what's good for you," Draco barked at them, shutting their mouths. 

Ron and Harry left without saying a word to me. 

Draco stayed back for a few minutes, even though he wasn't talking to me either and twirled his fork in his plate. Everyone had left the table except for us. 

"So," I said calmly. 

"You still want us to be public about this," he said, a little between a joke and

sarcasm. 

"Draco," I said ruefully. 

"Received a note from home. Lucius is coming to bring me back," he snapped, jolting back his chair and leaving.

__

Hello. Hope you liked it. Sorry if the sex scene sucked, it was my first time. How terrible of me! I'm Catholic and wrote it on Good Friday(and my friends say I'll become a nun). God help me. Hehehehe. I'm in a rather giddy mood so now I'll *finally start to write a humor. Snap. Crackle. Pop. K… I was also wondering if you knew of any good Draco/Hermione stories… or even Draco/Hermione/Harry stories (pretty hard to find). STORIES where Draco is actually bad at the beginning would really help! Heheh until next time. I'd say two more chapters. I've gotten a really good idea ~jumps with excitement~!!!


	6. Acceptance

**__**

Hello. Usual disclaimer. I do not own HARRY POTTER. If I did there would be a dungeon for all Harry Potter cool men… like Draco Malfoy… Lucius… Sirius… Oliver … in chains… oh yes… any how, please excuse my usual ranting. I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY… I COULDN'T ACCESS MY FILES FOR A LONG TIME… LONG STORY… modem… yup. Thanks for reading this fic, and being patient (READER) yup… too much of Jane Eyre for me. 

***Note*** Everything in italics is in third person… IT IS NOT HERMIONE OR DRACO'S POV!! Thanx 

****

Part 6

Hermione's POV

****

I sat silently in the chair, allowing his words to seep in. Lucius Malfoy would be arriving in a few hours to take Draco home. For all I knew, he probably was in the school already. Did he know about us? Or was he coming for different reasons involving Voldemort… 

"_Hermione_?" Ginny's soft voice from behind me, "Are you alright?"

I shrugged off my thoughts and diverting my attention to Ginny. "Not sure. Where's Harry and Ron?"

"They went to the common room," she said gently. 

"I need to talk to them," I said, ascending from my seat. 

"That isn't the brightest idea…," she said, concerned, "They're quite umm… enraged."

"I _need_ to," I said determinedly. She was right. I had no clue how I was going to face them, let alone the other Gryffindors. If I couldn't win back the respect of my own best friends, I'd have a harder time with other students, especially since my two best friends were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Ginny nodded mildly in agreement and we went together to the common room. 

We entered the Gryffindor room and found Harry and Ron slumped down on the couch. Ron glimpsed up from his day dreaming and uttered angrily, "What d'you want." It hurt me more than words could explain when I saw the expression on both their faces. _Betrayal_. In only a matter of an hour, I had turned from their best friend to their adversary. The hot tang of tears swelling up in my eyes blurred my vision. 

"Let me explain," I pleaded, the tears dashing down my cheeks as I approached them. They both stood up defensively. 

"Why should we?" Ron roared. 

"Should have known!" Harry scowled. He ignored looking in my eyes and instead said forcefully, "_Just leave_," before winding his back on me. 

"Harry, please," I said, imploring him to listen. 

"Thought you had more sense than that! Makes me wonder how it all happened… I don't want to know, now that I think about it," Ron said, tightening his fists. 

"It was at the ball," I declared softly. 

"He's the one who hurt you, _didn't he_?" Harry said swiftly, facing me again. 

"Never knew it was him till later on," I said, shielding my arms against my chest. 

"You weren't in the crowd when we removed our masks," he said, piecing the pieces together aloud. 

"No, we were crowned Queen and King of the-," I clarified, incapable of finishing my sentence. 

"_That was you?" _Harry said, vacantly. Ron was motionless with his mouth fully opened. 

I nodded modestly. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron demanded, recovering his posture. 

"What was I to say," I said, ominously striving to defend myself, "Harry, Ron, I kissed Malfoy by accident. Oh yes and we've eloped."

"WHAT!!" Harry and Ron shrieked in unison. 

"Oh my God!" Ginny said hugging me tightly, "My first friend to get married!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ron clamored, "Next you'll tell me you're having his bastard children."

"I'M JOKING!" I said, appalled they had believed me. 

"Nice to know you have a sense of humor," Harry said mildly. 

"_Does_ she need to give you a full account," Ginny said in exasperation. 

"_A Malfoy! A Death Eater. A Slytherin," _Ron reiterated, "_Have you gone mad_!"

"He's not a Death Eater," I added abruptly.

"How d'you know!" Harry inquired. 

"Cause he told me," I said, having some hope that they'd understand. The situation seemed to be fairing quite well. 

"And you're taking a Malfoy's word!" Harry said, shaking his head in disagreement. 

"He doesn't have the dark mark," I said stiffly. 

"Well, just _how _much of him have you seen," Ron said, his eyes contemplating me dangerously.

"Ron Weasley, I'll not be an item of your inquiries into my own affairs," I said, respiring quickly. 

"Do you love him?" Harry said gazing out the window. 

"_Yes_," I said firmly. A moment of silence followed my response. 

"Does he treat you properly," Ron asked in disgust, still unable to embrace the thought of Draco. 

"Yes," I murmured. 

"Sorry for before," Harry mumbled, "We should have listened to you…." Harry sounded upset even if he tried to conceal it. 

"Same here, I guess," Ron said, smirking at me reassuringly. 

"Men," Ginny sighed, "Takes them too long."

"Doesn't mean we're going to fraternize with Malfoy," Harry confirmed. 

"I'd rather visit a Death Eater training camp," Ron laughed, "Feeling up to a snowball fight?" 

I sighed in relief that they had accepted it, although not completely. Their acceptance would support me a lot when the rest of the students returned to Hogwarts. I still had no clue whatsoever how I would handle it. I reminded myself that soon the word would spread to Lucius Malfoy. I nodded and hugged them both.

We walked outside and I finally felt for the first time in many days that things had returned to their habitual order in my life. Ginny and I teamed up versus Harry and Ron. Of course Ginny and I were being harassed with their snowballs. Quidditch Players didn't practice nearly every day for no apparent reason. 

"_Harry,"_ I yelled, removing the snow in the collar of my jacket. Harry and Ron laughed until Ginny hit Ron in the face. For a few minutes I had nearly forgotten that Lucius Malfoy was coming. Ginny and I ducked behind the barrier that divided us from Ron and Harry on the opposite end. I wrapped my hands around the snow to make a perfect snowball to get Harry back for his shot. Suddenly I felt someone hit me from behind. 

"Cheaters!" I said loudly. I glanced around, expecting to find Harry and Ron and discovered Draco leaning against a tree and forming a new snowball in his raven dragon gloves. He wore a jet black heavy cloak that was fastened by a serpent molded clasp with the initials of M. A twisted smile formed on his lips as he narrowly watched me from his eyes. He pushed himself off the tree and advanced, ducking so that Harry and Ron wouldn't see. 

He sat against the barrier between and Ginny and me. Ginny stared at him in awe and stopped making her snowballs. 

"Mind if I join you?" he said, piling his snowball with ours. "I'd like to beat the living fuck from Potty and his trusty freckled side kick."

"Draco!" I said, grimacing at him. 

"Oh," he said inadvertently, inspecting Ginny, "What? She doesn't have freckles."

"Do you always have to insult people?" I asked, shaking my head in disappointment. 

"What?" he said looking at me innocently, "_What did I say?"_

"_Never mind_," I said, delighted that he was in a better mood. It was perhaps the first and last time that I'd see Draco having a snowball fight with Gryffindors…

I seized a snowball and stood up along with Draco and Ginny. Fortunately for us, it might be the first time that we would 'beat the fuck' out of Harry and Ron, as Draco said. 

"Hey, Potter," Draco called out to Harry, "Catch this." He threw a gigantic snowball that hit Harry in the face and made him stumble. Harry and Ron protested against Draco joining us, but reluctantly accepted it after a few minutes. 

We decided to stop when we found ourselves completely drenched. Both groups walked over to the space between the two barriers where we had fought. There was an awkward silence and I watched as Harry and Ron composed their anger by clutching their fists. 

"This doesn't change anything between us Potter and Weasel," Draco snickered. 

"I'd rather suffer under the Crucio spell than kiss your arse," Ron said, frowning at him. 

"Don't speak too fast," Draco said maliciously. 

"We don't need to take your fucking crap Malfoy," Harry said, "_You know it_." Harry motioned his head in my direction. 

"She doesn't need you to baby-sit her every move," Draco snapped back. "Don't you dare threaten me. I'll do what I want."

"That's where you're wrong," Ron said, stepping forward. 

"Excuse me, Weasel," Draco sniggered. "Mione, can we talk?" 

"Sure," I said, as his arm gripped my waist while keeping a steady glance on Harry and Ron. He viewed them triumphantly when we left them all standing behind and walked further. 

He stared at me for some time before saying, " We can't see each other before my father arrives."

I gazed at the snow, "What are you going to do if-."

"It's for your own sake, Mione," he said roughly, "_Nor can we communicate_. Lucius keeps an eye on all mail leaving and coming to the mansion."

I sighed, knowing that he was right. "Won't he know already?"

"Perhaps, but there aren't many here now who have connections with my family," he said, standing rigid in the snow. 

"Guess I have to say bye now," I said, biting my lower lip to stop it from trembling. I could handle this and it wasn't the fact that he was leaving that bothered me. As much as it seemed pathetic, I was worried that he wouldn't be the same when he returned. I turned around and started walking towards the Hogwarts gates. 

"Mione," Draco said harshly, walking beside me. He quickly ignored the obtrusive faces of Harry and Ron. 

Draco kept debating as we marched up the stairs to our rooms. "Mione, we don't have any other choice! Damn! Why do you have to be so stubborn," he said, halting in front of my room. 

I threw myself on him and kissed him, letting my tongue linger inside his mouth. I withdrew from the kiss and said in gasps, "I understand."

He tilted his forehead against mine as he fiddled through my wet clothes. "Wait," he mumbled before leaving to get something in his room. He returned quickly and removed my wet cloak and put his around my shoulders. 

"You better go inside… before you get…," he muttered incoherently. 

I bit my lower lip as my eyes filled with tears. 

"Bye," I whispered, kissing him hastily on the cheek and entering my room without a second glance. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

I woke up the next day, with a severe neck cramp. His cloak remained around my shoulders from the previous night. I inhaled the dark scent of his cologne before leaving it and walking into the hallway. There wasn't any sign that Draco was in his room. 

The Great Hall was still adorned with Christmas decorations. I walked over to Harry, Ron and Ginny. 

"Morning," I said, "What are you up to?"

"_Tell her_," Ron murmured to his sister, jabbing her in the ribs. 

"What's wrong?" I said, holding my breath and waiting for the worst. 

"Malfoy's father came…," Ginny said, in a sympathetic tone. 

I nodded to myself trying to accept it and repeatedly saying that he'd be back. 

"Mione, are you all right?" Harry said, examining my face.

I searched the room and glanced back at them, "Yes, I am."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

We only had five more days until the rest of the student body would return and it was back to the books again. The first three days passed quickly. I would probably be a liar if I said that I didn't think about him once. The scent on his cloak was still alive. Each night I'd go to sleep having inexplicable dreams in which I wasn't sure if I was asleep or not. Some were frightening and others were torturous. I woke up in the dead of the night, sweating and panting for air that I couldn't grasp. Gradually, as the air filled my lungs, my memory of the dreams drifted into the stillness of my room. Of course, I remembered a few insignificant snippets. I recalled dark cloaks and an abnormal laugh that I'd never forget. The fear of associating this dream to Draco was excruciating, and I forced myself to believe that there was no relationship. However, it would only be two days before the end of the holidays that I'd discover the truth …. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**__**

In a dark mansion outside of Hogwarts…

_The dark figures in black hooded cloaks and masks formed a perfect circle. Four Death Eaters stood gravely in the middle, denoting the four geographical coordinates; north south, east and west. Inside the confines of these four men were the leader and another man who knelt down near his master's feet. _

The repulsive leader, Voldemort, presided over his soon to become faithful servant. He elevated a serpent-forged knife into the lifeless air of the sullen dungeon and chanted a few words in an unknown. 

The figure representing North strode forward to the man kneeling on the stone floor. 

"Do you plead allegiance to Lord Voldemort, your leader and master who you shall serve until your untimely death."

"Yes," answered the man, harshly. 

"Do you promise to bring destruction to those not pure blooded and who disobey our Lord's commands?" asked Death Eater from the south. 

"I do," he answered, in anticipation for permission to stand up. 

"Rise, boy," hissed Voldermort. 

"Please forgive my weakness, Master," the man uttered. 

"You'll learn in time," Voldemort snapped, "Death Eaters are not weak in performance." He gave a loud derisive sneer. 

"Yes my Lord, forgive me," he said. 

"Hurry," scowled the Dark Lord. 

The figure of the West held out the knife which Voldemort was holding a few minutes before and a golden cup. The young man received the knife and sealed his right hand around it while his blood stained the golden cup. 

"Bring the prisoner," commanded the Death Eater from the east. 

A young girl was dragged into the ring and thrown helplessly onto the floor. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ I strolled around the empty library, searching for a book for my Potions assignment. 

"Dark Magic of the 18th Century," I mumbled to myself, finding the book on an unreachable shelf. I stretched my feet and reached out my arm to grab it but another hand grabbed it before me. 

"Need this?" Harry said smirking, handing the book to me. 

"Thanks," I said, inclined against the bookshelf. 

"First time you're not a month ahead of the due date," Harry chuckled, his eyes exploring the room. 

I nudged him in the ribs, "No… actually I'm just doing some extra reading on the origin of the flesh eating curse. It's fascinating… you should read it." I approached another row of books. In reality, I was quite behind in my assignment. 

"_Whatever you say_," Harry said, grinning. 

"_What's_ that supposed to mean?" I said, peering at him from some other books I had collected along our way. 

"Allow me," Harry said, removing the load of books off my hands and settling it near the area where I was studying. 

"You should get some sleep," Harry said, turning his attention back to me. 

"Why do I look bad," I asked, knowing that there were dark rings around my eyes due to the lack of sleep. 

"You're working too hard. Don't seem to be getting any sleep," Harry said observing me in a most particular way. I glanced back at him, shifting uncomfortable under his unsteady gaze. 

"Harry…,"I said, trying to reassure him. Suddenly, his warm hand wrapped around my hand. I looked at him in shock and began to tremble when he conveyed my hand to his lips and kissed it. 

I abruptly pulled my hand out of his grasp. "Harry, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're really scaring me." I threw my books into my bag but his arm instantly forced me into his chest and into a deep kiss. He gently released me from his lips after my unsuccessful struggle. _Draco was right. I didn't even notice…How could I have been so stupid! _

"I love you, Mione," he said, still clasping my arm while trifling with my hair. "You deserve better than Malfoy." His hands fell to my side. "_Think about it_," he reinforced before catching mistletoe that had been enchanted to float above us ominously. With the click of his heels he turned and moved towards the exit. 

"Merry Christmas, Mione" he said, without glancing back, "Don't sleep too late."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

__

"Don't just stand there imbecile!" yelled Voldemort. 

"Yes, Master," said the man as he grasped the woman's neck and shoved her head to the ground. She shrieked for help while the Death Eaters observed the young man strip the girl of her clothes and rape the virgin Muggle. The woman covered herself vainly to prevent arousing other men. Meanwhile he lowered the knife and stabbed her enough to fill the golden cup. Her blood smeared across the floor while she lay lifeless. 

The other Death Eaters marched over her body towards the final area of the inauguration. 

The man kneeled down and raised the sleeve of his robe. 

"It won't take long," jeered Voldemort, "If you're a true Death Eater, you won't feel anything."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Dropping my bag and books on the floor, I hurried to the washroom and examined myself in the mirror. 

I could still sense the warmth of his lips on my hands. _I had no feelings for him. _I magically filled the bathtub and stripped off my clothes as I slipped into the warm water. A ferocious pain conquered throughout my body. All at once, an unknown energy pulled me into the water. I grabbed the sides of the bathtub to pull myself out of the rose water without success. _What's happening? _A violent throbbing sensation lashed through my left forearm, before I was finally able to push myself to the surface of the water and gasp for air. Blood flowed through a deep gash across my right hand. 

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my chest. The pain lingered while I searched the cabinet attached to the wall. I put a pain killer tablet into my mouth and drank some water. Slowly, I shut the cabinet door and gazed into the mirror. 

The glass shattered on the floor.

_It stared back at me._ Nauseating. Unpleasant. Anger. 

Only a few years back, I saw it on Snape's arm. Now it returned for another disagreeable visit. This time it wasn't on someone else's arm. Nor did it haunt the ghastly black night. It was evidently on my left arm, precisely where the pain had started. The Dark mark. A black skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue stared ominously back at me. I remained in shock, feeling then coarseness of the burn into my flesh. _Draco. I couldn't explain it._ All the studying I had done in the hopes of proving myself to be a capable witch to others. It was just one of those things that you couldn't contemplate on, due to the fear that the truth would be unbearable. _Who could I turn to? _

I fell to the floor and cried. I cried until the agony knocked me senseless. 

~~~~~~

_Yay… I finished… this was supposed to be uploaded a few weeks back. Since then, I've added some parts. I wasn't sure if I should give her the Dark Mark. However, I love drama. Heheheh. Die, die, die…points finger to … OH MY GOD! The X-Files was so good… the series finale… wow! THEY KISSED!!!!!!!!!!SKIP THROUGH IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS…._

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

It's his son!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They had sex!!! I'm so proud of them!!!!! Go sunflower man!!!!!!!! Fake death!!!! Go to Paris!!! I'm so happy for them!!!! **Cries**

Thank you… bye now my micmac readers, please review (100-yay!!)!!! I love reading your reviews!! It will make me happier when I get depressed in a few weeks over exam week. ~stay away Physical Science~ **DRAMATIC MUSIC PLAYS** I will pass my high school exams and I will enter college you stupid government (thank you, come again). This goes for all of you… I say hell with those exams, we'll pass them!!!

~~~Meanwhile… I have to figure out stochiometry(or whatever its called) ~ Bye!


	7. Deception

**__**

Hi!Sorry this is after a very long time. I promise more stories, now that it is summer and school is finished. I'm praying that fanfiction.net will be working since I'll be vacationing for a long period of time. Yay! I'm seeing the pope in his pope-mobile. This chapter is dedicated to Brasil, for winning the World Cup and Ronaldo for being such an inspirational figure(heheehh)! The song is by unwritten law, seein red. Usual disclaimer. 

Hermione's POV

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Classes began a few days later and it was hectic as usual. Since I had remained in school for the holidays, the staff put me in charge of the arrivals. Fortunately, the prefects were handling our grade. 

I came to the conclusion that I received the Dark Mark from Draco. Despite my high grades and my ability to answer my teachers' questions, I can not explain the connection that brought upon my dreams. I had seen scenes; or rather snippets of what seemed to be the Dra co's inauguration as a Death Eater. A certain figure had haunted me in recent dreams: a man who raped an innocent Muggle before consuming her blood until she was lifeless. I resolutely held on to the belief that it was only anxiety and that an incantation had counteracted on me. On the other hand, in light of recent events, it is foolish not to believe that Draco is not. Therefore, I waited for a sign. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I did not confront Draco when he arrived in the castle or in the hallways near our rooms. He probably entered his chambers as quickly as he left for the holidays. Harry and Ron did not say a word about Draco's arrival. Ron still could not handle the notion of us being together, even if he learned it one week before. Occasionally, he would turn completely red and start fidgeting when Draco's name was mentioned. Harry was trying to be supportive but in an _unfashionably_ immoral way towards a _best friend_ who was _technically_ still dating someone. 

It was only at dinnertime that I saw Draco.

He was barely recognizable. He had not changed physically but I had never seen him in a worst mood. His face was always contorted in disdain and his uncivil remarks were boldly imposed. I pitied the Muggles who were seated near him from other houses. In the hallways, he elbowed Muggle students, literally casting them across the floor and threatening them to stay away from him. He disregarded my eyes as though I were a mere glass figure_. I did not exist_. His demeanor promptly ceased the "rumors" about Draco and I kissing during the holidays. _I was distressed_. _Confused_, not knowing what to do with the Dark Mark since I could not speak to him. Should I go to Dumbledore? Yes, it sounded reasonable but I was frightened. What would the Wizarding world think of a person with the mark? My family was in danger. My friendship (actually I have lost count of exactly what it is) with Harry and Ron was hanging from a thin thread. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Draco's POV 

After my '_exceptional'_ holiday at home, I retreated to conveying misery to the mudbloods at Hogwarts. Every word or motion acted on my part towards the mudbloods contrived grief from Hermione. Her eyes drifted away from me, neglecting the scene. She bit her lower lip apprehensively like she did when I got angry. Her face highlighted the agony she felt. 

__

I'm seein' red   
Don't think you'll have to see my face again   


I could not look at her after all that I had done. It was idiotic of me to assume that becoming a Death Eater only involved getting the Mark quickly. I learned the ritual from Lucius the moment I arrived home. Of course, he did not want his son to be an embarrassment to the _Malfoy_ name. If he was proud of me, he displayed it in his bizarre manner. _Now,_ _he feared me_. He did not dare to whisper any curse towards my mother or I. Perhaps, becoming a Death Eater was the finest thing that ever betided my corrupted and disoriented relationship with my father. 

It was the fact that there was blood on my hands. In the future, it would be a river without confines. The Death Eaters brought a young girl, my age. I remember halting my actions for a moment before Lord Voldemort became angry at my slowness. She looked like Hermione. The same silk skin. The same chestnut eyes. The innocence. The way she bit her lip, afraid of the pain that she would receive. I viciously raped the girl before abruptly halting her fruitless life. _I could still taste her blood on my lips._

It could have been Hermione. No, I could not face her. Not even after what I had learned from Voldemort. It was not fair, but it was for the best. I guess. I am a Malfoy. Malfoy's do not mix with Muggles. Hermione and I are different. She is too weak for me. She is intelligent but would she make a good wife? Could she handle the dark sinister ways of living on the Dark Side. They might accept her, seeing as she is the most intelligent witch that Hogwarts has seen in ages. However, she would have to join the Dark Side. 

I knew that she would rather die than join the Dark Side. _Why not?_ It would make her more powerful. Throughout the holidays, I questioned myself whether I should make her join us. _Force_. I could do it but I would not for the sake of her life. _Did I love her?_ Perhaps I was wrong about her. She obviously did not want to hear or see me. Guess I got caught up in the 'ambience' of the ball. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days after our classes started, I visited the library before my first "date" with Potions after the holidays. I walked with Lavender and Parvati who were still attempting to get the latest gossip. 

"So what about you and Draco?" Lavender said, whispering quietly as if it was a conspiracy in the works.

"Yes, heard that you kissed?" remarked Parvati in astonishment like it was new to her. 

"Don't know where you heard that nonsense-," I said, picking up my pace up the stairs. A hand unexpectedly seized my wrist vigorously. I glanced behind me, only to find Malfoy. His eyes glimmered darkly at me and paused at Lavender and Parvati who stood stupidly. He gave them a disgusting look, but both remained in their places. 

His grasp on my wrist tightened as he gazed back at me coldly, "Can we talk?" 

I nodded hastily and gazed at Lavender and Parvati. Their eyes remained on his hand, which was casually placed on my arm even if minutes had passed. He quickly removed his hand away from mine and wiped it against his robes as if my hands were dirty.

"Woman, I don't have all day! Will you hurry? We need to discuss that list we must make for the Headmaster," he sneered, walking away without waiting for me. 

"I'll see you later," I said to Lavender and Parvati, departing before they asked for an explanation.

I walked after Malfoy hurriedly. He turned around the corner and disappeared. I hastened my pace and came upon an empty hallway. _Where could he have gone? _I approached the end of the hallway before I was pulled violently into the last class of the hall. 

The door slammed behind my back. Malfoy's hands pushed my shoulder deeper into the classroom's wall. His neck was an inch from my lips while I inhaled his deep mystifying scent. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Draco's POV

Her hair smelled fucking great. I felt like running my fingers through her hair. It angered me that other male students desired her. She had continued with her new style. Her body was the envy of every girl, no matter which house. I resisted the urge to run my hands across her thighs. I was proud of myself. She was an accomplishment. Every guy wanted to fuck her, especially Potter, and I was the first to cross the line. I approached her lips, teasing her by brushing my lips against hers. 

She flung her head away from me before I could even open her lips. It angered me that she did not allow me to kiss her. So it was true, Potter had gotten to her during the holidays. I had seen Harry kissing Hermione under the mistletoe in a dream. I had never believed any of that shit in Divination with the hag, Trelawney. I observed her tears flowing down her rosy cheeks. "Doesn't matter mudblood, you do not deserve a second fling with me," I said harshly, emphasizing on 'fling'. 

"Fling!" she cried out angrily when I turned my back on her to inspect the class.

Don't have much time for sympathy   
'Cause it never happened to me

"Yes," I reassured her, "Being so smart as you are, you didn't think that I actually loved a dirty Muggle like you." I faced her again, watching the anguish increase in her eyes. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," I said, approaching her once more, "Granger actually believed it?"

"How dare you," she replied. I caught her hand swiftly before she could slap me. 

"Your old tricks won't work on me," I scoffed. 

"_Why_?" she murmured in desperation. 

"It was a pleasure to be the first person to get across Mrs. Perfect," I said, playfully stroking her cheek. 

****

She threw back her head in disgust. "I hate you," she breathed. 

I forced myself onto Hermione, imprisoning her against her will with my body. My hand shoved her head into the door as I warned her, "If I hear a word of what happened between us from anyone, I'll be back for you. Next time, it won't be as pleasant. Wouldn't mind hearing you moan my name in pain, _again_."

"Wouldn't want to," I managed to mutter before I grasped her body and threw it into a nearby cabinet. 

"Better learn to keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you bitch," I scolded her. "Leave before your precious Potter starts looking for you." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, pulling me back and looking at me straight in the eye. 

"You know what it means… go _comfort_ "the Boy Who Lived" about his little dilemmas of fame," I said sharply while taking her hand. I brushed her fingers passed my lips and playfully kissed her hand before unlocking the door. She cradled her hand against her chest. 

"Wait, one question," Hermione ordered. I halted in my spot, encouraging her to proceed. She took a deep breath and asked me, "Are you a Death Eater." The question plainly suggested what I did not expect to hear from her. 

I paused before returning to look at her. "What do _you_ think?" 

She bowed her head in acknowledgement of the answer. I left her in broken pieces without another word. 

__

You're feelin' blue now   
I think you bit off more than you could chew   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hermione's POV **

Later that night, I laid on my bed and reflected on my conversation with Malfoy. I did not know what to believe. I was angry with myself for trusting him. I regretted every moment that I spent with him and for some reason I did not. I hated myself for having a hope that he was lying by telling me that it was all a joke to see how far he could get with me. _Then again, he was a Malfoy_. As Harry and Ron would put it, a Malfoy is a Malfoy. As much as I would beg to differ, I had broken down my barriers to be deceived and disgraced by him. 

__

He was a Death Eater. I could see it in his eyes. _The darkness_. I stared imperceptibly into my room, trying to grasp some meaning. I had the Dark Mark, the same one like Malfoy. He was the same man who killed the girl in my dreams. He was a beast. I hated him.

And now it's time to make a choice   
And all I wanna hear is your voice  


Nevertheless I still loved him. 

I had to deal with his cruel selfish ways. I laughed to myself. 

"You have wonderful taste for men, Hermione," I said to myself quietly. 

It was time for something new. Perhaps it would help me get across this whole ordeal. I have one _true_ boyfriend; I have sex with him, get the Dark Mark and find out that it was only a 'fling.' As much as the part about the Dark Mark frightens me like shit, I had to admit I was the first Muggle with the Dark Mark. Voldemort would be infuriated if he knew…if he doesn't already. _Fuck Malfoy_, I told myself pathetically. He could go kill himself with his stupid leader, Voldemort. 

__

So follow the leader down   
Swallow your pride and drown   
When there is no place left to go maybe that's when you will know 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Two weeks later…_

****

Draco's POV__

"Sweety," cooed Pansy, sliding her hands across my chest from behind. Goyle and Crabbe were busy stuffing their mouths like turkeys. 

"When do you ever stop," I criticized them. 

"Oh… my drakie is not in a good mood, maybe I can fix that…," she mumbled in my ear while moving her hands down my chest. 

I grabbed her wrist and twisted it. She squirmed silently next to me. 

"Please Draco, I'm sorry," she pleaded for me to release her. 

Some students from other houses started to look at us, including Hermione. I released her arm from underneath the table and she quietly sat near me without a word. My eyes locked with Hermione's as she stared from across the room. Harry put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her proudly. She grinned happily at him, which only infuriated me more. The smile quickly disappeared when he turned to talk to Ron. She did not feel comfortable with him. I smirked, knowing that I still possessed her. Her eyes diverted in my direction. 

I turned towards Pansy and whispered in her ear, "Don't call me Drakie… unless you want your father dead." I observed the fear in her eyes with delight. Caressing her cheek, "Do you understand."

She nodded abruptly, "Of course, _Draco_."

"That's my girl," I said, kissing her passionately in front of Hermione's dazed eyes. 

I did not like Pansy, she was still a little puppy running around and completing her father's wishes to kiss up to my ass. It wasn't the same thing when I bedded her either. Not the same pleasure. Nor was it with the fifteen other girls I had fucked within the last few days. I stared disgustingly at Pansy, who was beaming madly at the rest of the Slytherin girls. She looked as if she had been rewarded gloriously and had been declared my wife. Far from it. The moment I came into power, I would order for her father's death. It would be no problem to make him plead guilty to betraying the Dark Side. Besides, _Malfoys never kept their promises._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_A few days later … _

I silently made my way to the Owlery( **I don't know if this is its proper name)** with the letter I had to deliver to Lucius concerning a little attack that the Death Eaters were planning on Hogwarts. I strolled across the room and stopped suddenly in my place when I spotted Hermione standing near a closed window. Sneaking after curfew hours… I have had a bad influence on her. Before I could open my mouth to speak to her, the door creaked and opened slightly. _Harry_. Who else had an invisibility cloak. Perhaps I should play a little joke on them. 

__

And foolish lies 

Well can't you see I tried to compromise   
'Cause what you say ain't always true   


However, I was wrong. Weasel's sister, what's her name? Gina- whatever her bloody name is- removed the cloak. I abruptly hid myself behind a big piece of furniture and listened to their conversation. 

"Hey!" said the red haired girl softly, folding the cloak underneath her arms. 

"Hi," Hermione replied gloomily, lowering her head and looking outside. "Harry and Ron-"

"No. They don't know I'm here. Harry doesn't know that I took his cloak," the Weasel girl responded, "You wanted to tell me something?"

Hermione turned her tear streaked face towards the girl. 

"Herm, what's wrong girl?" said 'Gina', approaching Hermione. 

"_I'm late_," Hermione said sternly, her fingers gliding through her thick curls. 

Gina's face paled and she said in a shaky voice, "Late! Com'on Hermione the Potions project is only due in three weeks."

"_Ginny_!" said Hermione, frustratingly, breaking out in more tears, "You know what I mean."

"How long?" Ginny asked after a long pause. 

"Two weeks late," Hermione replied crying bitterly, "_I'm pregnant_." 

And I can see the tears in your eyes   
And what you said now   
Can't stop the words from running through my head

"Told Harry?" Ginny asked, hugging Hermione.

Hermione shook her head and said humbly, "I wasn't with Harry two weeks ago." 

I leaned against the wooden cabinet, hitting my head lightly against the door. 

"Malfoy?" Ginny said whispered, I could barely hear her. 

"Can't be anyone else," Hermione said distinctly, wrapping her arms around her chest. 

I stopped looking at them out of shock. She was carrying my child. _My child_. The inheritor of all that belongs to the Malfoy name. 

"Have you told him?" Ginny asked Hermione. 

"No," she answered sarcastically, sitting on the cold dungeon floor, "He's too busy worshipping his splendid master Voldemort. He wouldn't care."

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I raced down the hallway to my room. "Heir," I muttered to the ghostly painting on my door before entering and throwing myself on my bed.

My inauguration to the Dark Side was not the only thing that occurred during the holidays. Voldemort named me his heir if anything happened to him because I had the credentials considering that I was the son of his most prized Death Eater. When I took Voldemort's place as the leader of the Dark Side, I would need someone in my place in case anything happened. It would work out perfectly. I would ensure that our child would be my heir to the Dark throne. She might not agree to it at the beginning, but she would realize all the great possibilities. _After all, all Malfoys were destined for great things. _

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's POV 

Ginny's encouragement helped only to relieve the burden of the secret. I had not talked to her about Malfoy and I for a fairly long time. I rushed into my bedroom and opened my chest. 

"If there was one thing that I am going to do right, I'm not going to make the same mistake," I murmured to myself, removing my black three-quarter shirt. I opened my trunk and quickly discovered a knife, which I had found in Malfoy's cloak during the holidays. At the same time, I encountered the necklace that Malfoy had given me for Christmas.

__

And what I'd do to get through to you   
But you'd only do it again   
So follow the leader down   
And swallow your pride and drown

I threw it across the room roughly. I put the edge of the knife on my Mark and watched as the blood streamed down my arm. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco's POV

I jumped over the wet balcony and bulged open the door. I searched through the room and found Hermione lying on the ground. 

__

When there is no place left to go maybe that's when you will know   
Follow the leader down   
And swallow your pride and drown 

I stared at her lying helplessly in a small pool of blood that was growing. I tore a piece of my robes impatiently and ran to her side. My eyes settled on the mark that was on her arm. The Dark Mark covered her arm, just like it covered mine. She had tried to remove it. I studied the knife that she had used and noticed that it was none other than my own. 

After putting a dark spell to help stop the blood from flowing from the wound, I carefully wrapped her arm tightly with the cloth of my robes. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's POV

A cold wet towel washed across my face and revitalized me. My feverish eyes opened to find Malfoy rubbing my forehead. 

"Good morning," he said, wetting a hand towel in a bowl of water set up near my bed. 

I jumped up and moved away from him, "What do you want."

"Shouldn't move a lot… I need to find a better spell to stop the blood-," he explained, folding the scarlet cloth in his hands. 

"How dare you put a spell on me," I screamed at him. 

"Perhaps you would prefer if I had taken you to Pomfrey so that the staff could see the Mark?" he hissed, "Lie down."

A nauseous feeling conquered me and I fell on the bed. 

"Leave. I don't want you here," I said, turning my back on him. 

"Hermione, I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're the most stubborn girl that I've met," he said irritated, curling his arms around my waist and pushing me on the bed against my will. 

His thumb gently removed my tears and landed on my lips. "_I confess, I don't know what to make from all this mess," _he said. 

__

Don't have much time for sympathy   
But it never happened to me

You're feelin' down now   
I don't know where I'll be when you come around   


"I hate you," I murmured, "Why should you care_. It was only a fling_."

And now it's time to make a choice   
And all I wanna hear is your voice 

"Well I lied for you," he said condescendingly. 

"For me!" I laughed sarcastically, "Right. Giving me the Dark Mark. Hurting me. Threatening me. Of course you loved me the whole time!"

"I still love you Hermione," he said sharply while she leaned against the wall of her bed. I looked away from me hurtfully. 

He touched my hand and said, "I won't hurt you again."

"I'm with Harry now," I said, wondering how he would react to it. 

"Fuck Hermione!" he said, kicking the bed. "Don't lie to me. You don't love him. You'll never see him more than a friend!" I knew that he was true. He was angry with me for liking Harry. 

Suddenly, he threw the necklace he had given to me on my lap.

"The necklace was made to protect you. For some reason it must have given you the Dark Mark. I'll remove it for you," he said darkly. 

I grasped the necklace and stared at it. For the first time I noticed that the liquid in the pendant had turned nearly black. 

"It's my blood," he said plainly, glancing back at the dark sky. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco's POV 

"You raped her," she said simply, "You killed her and drank her blood."

_How could she know? _It must have to do with the necklace.

"_Mione_," I said looking at her stonily.

"_Why_?" she demanded. 

I stood up in frustration; "I did it for us. If I had not, they would have found out about you! I didn't want you dead."

"You could have saved her," she mumbled. 

"It wouldn't change who I am," I snapped. She shifted uncomfortably in her bed. 

"It will change," I added sternly, yanking her face softly in my direction.

"_How_?" she said unemotionally. 

"Overheard you and Ginny," I said, watching her face whiten. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"You don't care," she said as I crawled near her. 

"It's my child too," I said, "Unless it's Harry's-"

"You know that it isn't," she hissed. 

"I know," I said smirking at her. "Give me another chance."

"Remind me why I should?" she said, rolling her eyes. 

"Because," I said lightly pushing her down on the bed and kissing her, "I," kissed her again, "Love," and again "You."

She started laughing although she was crying. Her face turned serious, "I don't want our child to be a Death Eater."

"Won't have to," I told her reassuringly, "Voldemort declared me the next leader after him. _Fool_. After he drops dead, I'll make sure that you are safe…."

"Really?" she giggled, as I tickled her, "Nor do I want our child to be a little Voldemort."

"He'll have his mother's intelligence," I said kissing her on the forehead, "and his father's charm." She lied down on my chest as I placed my hands over her belly button. 

"What if I get expelled from Hogwarts?" she said worryingly. 

"We'll be fine. We have a few months until we graduate. We'll lay low until the Dark Lord croaks and then you can move into the manor. We'll get married," I said planning our future. 

"Yes, I can already picture our wedding in Azkaban with Death Eaters in bridal gowns," she said, closing her eyes. 

"Potter and Weasel may come, I'll make sure they get special treatment from the Dementors," 

She hit me across the head, "_Harry_ and _Ron_ might not accept this completely… especially Harry."

"I can always force them to accept it," I said grinning. "There's a spell that can have interesting side effects-," 

"Don't you even dare," she warned me with her finger. 

"Sleep," I said, kissing her delicately. 

"What if Voldemort finds out-," she said, drifting off to sleep. 

"Sleep, love," I said, kissing her closed eyelids. 

****

Hope you liked it. Tell me if you want me to continue it!

Bye!


	8. Reunion

Part something

Hello, sorry for the long delay as usual. Stupid summer break, thought that it would be useful. Currently, I'm experiencing major writer block. I saw the pope. Yes, I've been blessed! Hahahah. Still the usual corrupted girl but I have a halo now* points to the halo above her head*! Anyone else who went to World Youth Day, feel free to e-mail me(jusorange@hotmail.com) Actually everyone can e-mail me! Plz do not send viruses or I'll get you back J . Usual disclaimers. 

Two days have passed since Draco and I made up. I love him as much as I ever did, if not more. Death Eater or not. The morning sickness is horrible, as I thought it would be. Draco is patient, even during the first two days where I cursed his name several times. I found it practically hilarious that I had continued calling him 'ferret boy' several times accidentally even if I was far from my eight month. It is a great comfort to have Ginny to confide in because she and Draco are the only ones who know. Although he still doubted leaving Harry and I alone for a second, I convinced Draco that I should tell Harry on my own.

I was not shocked when Harry visited me early this morning. I had ignored Harry as best as I could (Draco would disagree). 

I took a deep breath and recited my plan to myself before opening the door. 

"Hey," I said. 

"Please do not give me another excuse about homework," he begged, inviting himself inside my room. 

"Who said I was?" I said while he wrapped his hands around my waist. 

"Mione," he mumbled while pressing his lips against my neck, "I haven't seen you for a heck of a time. I've missed kissing you."

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

__

Harry's POV

Hermione shoved me away as I approached her luscious lips. 

"What's wrong?" I asked in frustration, craving for her sweet lips. 

"_Me_," she answered faintly. 

"Feeling sick?" I asked. She took one step back just as my fingers dance across her forehead 

"Harry, I love you," she said casually, holding my hand. 

"I love you too," I said proudly, relishing the notion of possessing her instead of the ferret. She mumbled something incoherently. 

"_Pardon_?" I said, reasoning that I had heard wrong. 

"But only as a friend," she repeated firmly, words which I wished she had never voiced. 

"It's _him_ isn't it!" I said haughtily. "Fuck I should have realized it!"

"It's _not_ your fault. I really love him…," she said silently. 

"What in Merlin's name is he doing to your mind?" I said angrily, feeling like barging into his room and beating the crap out of him. 

"_Nothing_-," she urged. 

"Really… and am I supposed to dismiss the rumors that he's a Death Eater?" I asked, looking at her straight in the eye. She quickly eyed the floor since she did not want me to see something. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

Hermione's POV

"You got to be joking! He's a freaking Death Eater and you still love him?" he said, obviously shocked. He turned around, "Don't want to know how you saw the Mark! Of course it was from me giving him the privilege to fuck around with you once more!"

"Harry," I pleaded, "We didn't do anything. Will you please calm down"

"I'm curious. What made you return to him? Did he offer you a spot in his ring of Death Eaters?" he said sarcastically, "Forgive me, I must have forgotten that the main objective of people like Draco Malfoy is to kill Muggles."

I slapped him. " I'm pregnant with his child and the last thing I need is my best friend's bickering." I realized that I was breaking into tears and watched him stare at me in dread. 

"_Pregnant_?" he said as if it were an illegal word. 

"_Yes Potter_, and with _my_ child," said Draco as he stepped out of the dark, smiling maliciously at Harry. He stood behind me while cradling my front with his hands. 

Suddenly Ron barged through the door and yelled , "Harry! She's been seeing Malfoy again! My sister spilled it out." He stopped dead in his tracks. 

"How bloody charming, we should have more reunions like this," Harry said, rolling his eyes at the scene before him. 

Ron observed Draco in the utmost hate. "_You_."

"Ron Weasley. Don't you dare lay a finger on him," I warned him. Draco smirked at Ron, who listened. "Same to you," I said glancing at him threateningly

"He's the one that started," Draco started in a menacing tone before shutting his mouth. 

"She's pregnant," Harry said blankly to Ron. 

"WHAT!" Ron said, looking at Harry, " Please tell me it's yours." 

"No," Harry responded faintly. 

Ron gently pushed me out of the way and punched Draco several times before I could stop him. Surprisingly, Draco was not even laying a finger on him. Draco fixed his robes and returned to holding me. 

" He's a Death Eater, Mione," Ron said, pointing defiantly at Draco. " Haven't you seen what he's been doing to the Muggle students?"

" She's in her own little world," Harry sighed. 

"You would rather like it if I we were both killed while I kissed their arses?" sneered Draco. 

"Wouldn't mind _you_ dead," Ron replied harshly. 

"_Ron_!" I interrupted angrily, " We do not stand a chance as long as Voldemort lives."

"What do you plan to do," Harry asked after a long period of silence. 

"After Voldemort's demise, we will get married," Draco answered. 

"Married! How long do you think she'll have to wait for his _demise. _Never mind _others like you _to attack," Ron spat. 

"The Death Eaters are not your concern," Draco said convincingly, "I'll deal with them."

Ron and Harry looked at him with distrust. 

"What, may I ask, do you plan to do with Voldemort," Ron hissed. 

"That's where you come in Potter," Draco said simply glancing at Harry. "You've been the savior for the past few years, another time wouldn't hurt."

"Draco, he will do not such thing," I said, gazing at him gravely. 

"What else," Harry said, ignoring me. 

"February 27. Approximately two hours after curfew timings," Draco said casually.

"The public and students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be attending a banquet that day at Hogwarts," I explained to Harry and Ron, "How is he coming." 

Draco faced me and I thought I saw some hesitation. "I need only say that he will be arriving in another form which is highly respected. _Quite ironic_, yes it shall be. The Death Eaters arrive on the grounds 30 minutes after their master's arrival."

"Why can't you tell us precisely how he's coming," Ron scoffed. 

"Voldemort works in mysterious ways. He tells us not about his plans," Draco said, briefly closing his eyes. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Draco's POV

Her arms wrapped tightly around me while I explained the details of Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts. As much as I enjoyed watching Harry squirm, it wasn't helping me. She made it harder for me to tell the details to the smallest degree. I knew that Voldemort would kill Cornelius Fudge, probably already had. February 27th, he would appear as Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Potter must act swiftly. I did not want to tell them about Fudge, considering my future plans as the Dark Lord. However, the slight brush of her warm lips against my neck and her kiss set me off guard. Pathetic excuse, yes it is. Fortunately, it won't set my plans too much off track.

"Cornelius Fudge, I'm guessing," I said bluntly. "Whoever it is may already be dead. I'll help you whenever I can but-"

"And what about Hermione… she's a Muggle. Especially Head Girl. Won't she be among the first on their list?" Weasly asked seriously. 

"_As I was saying_, I'll help you, Potter whenever I can but my _soul_ concern is Hermione and my child," I said neutrally. 

"_As is mine_," Potter responded quickly, staring at me darkly. 

Weasly observed both of us, "And mine… _but_ just not in the same way." 

"This doesn't mean that I'm going to be left in an isolated room like I'm handicapped," Hermione said, a little outraged. 

"Of course not love," I said French kissing her, and lifting up her chin, "You're not handicapped. Nevertheless, I am hiding you in another place." 

"You will do no such thing," she snapped. 

"I'm sure Potter and Weasley would agree, wouldn't they," I said, gazing at them. They both nodded simultaneously.

"It's for your own good Mione," Harry remarked softly. 

"I'm not losing you and Ron because of my selfishness," she said, breaking into tears. 

"You're not going to lose us. Besides, we're not alone. My brothers will help out. The others will be coming surely for the event," Weasley said reassuringly. 

" I'll tell Sirius, after we tell Dumbeldore," Potter added. 

"Yes, I'll leave you to ponder on the situation. I have business to attend to. You do not have to tell Dumbeldore, I'm sure he has heard it from his second source in the school," I said, smirking to myself. They seemed so surprised that I knew about Snape that I laughed. I put on my black dragon gloves and kissed Hermione. 

"Sleep well," I said kissing her tummy and nodding my head at Potter and Weasley. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Hermione's POV

Ron made sure that Draco had left and returned to me, "Are you out of your mind?"

I rolled my eyes at him. 

"I hate to say it, but we have to trust him," Harry said silently. 

"Trust him?" Ron said in aggravation, "Am I the only sane person in this room?"

"We can't take the chance that he's not playing with us," Harry said, calmly. 

"And if it's a trap?" Ron blurted out. 

"Ron it's not a trap," I said boldly, "I believe him."

"Can't believe you didn't tell me you were pregnant while we were going out," Harry finally said in disbelief. 

"That's because I did not know," I said in irritation. "You both will make perfect godfathers." I kissed them both on their cheeks, nearly laughing at the nauseous look on their faces. 

"What do you think Harry?" Ron asked, trying to soften the tension between Harry and Hermione, "Malfoy would prefer Snape as the godfather than you or me."

" Very funny Ron," I said, "Nine months I have to carry this child. I better have the choice to choose the godparents."

Harry laughed, "Don't forget Ron that this will be worse than her PMS'ing."

"I don't want to think about it," Ron said. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

_I hope that you enjoyed it! I might have the next chapter(yes it will be longer) before the Aug. 24th… but I can't promise anything. I'm getting sick of these stupid road trips. I haven't had access to the computer so long. Summer vacation in Chicago, Quebec City, Toronto and Toronto again. Bah. Oh yes… little side note… Feb 27 is my b-day: what a nice day for Voldemort to attack –don't you think? _

I'd like to thank all of you have reviewed…like…Ice-Cold(hahahah nice Catholic assumptions for me), FebruaryDreams, Ccami462, nicki-day, HerbieWerbie, Draco'a Draca, angstluvnasian, Sioppy, Amie Bower(I would really like to read your fic with LOTR and HP), Icy Stormz, perinnia, Christina, ilovetidus, falkthewa;lj, EroticAngelz, Sucker for Romance, Oshy, Ally, kelc, h/d, The Source, Calypso in Love, Princess Darkness, Chikata, atashi wa, LizD 

Adeus *.*


	9. Sorry

__

This story was actually ready a week after the last chapter… but school started and yup. Physics and Chemistry are killers, I swear those teachers want to kill us. I could only submit it this weekend. Also because of my mad obsession with Legolas and Oliver Wood. I need some more inspiration for Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately, I can't find A Dragon's Feast on this site… if anyone knows please tell me so I can get out of this writer's block… Second last chapter. Usual disclaimer. Inspiration from Coldplay, you guess the song. 

Hermione's POV

My eyes swept over the placid letters on the parchment. I struggled to resist the firm temptation to close my eyes and allow sleep to overcome me. I had returned to my habitual "mad studying late hours," as Ron would call it. When I wasn't studying, I was either worrying that I might have read something to quickly in preparation for the Newts or in contemplation of why Draco had not bothered to visit me for five days. Call me paranoid, but I was beginning to worry about his loyalties. There was always that voice in my head that said, "_Hermione, he can't be there for you twenty four seven!_" Then again, I was reminded that Harry had visited me several times and was there for me twenty four seven. 

Ron still was pondering on if they should trust Draco since he use to be the "enemy." Of course, I would defend Draco and Harry wouldn't say a word because he was obviously on Ron's side but didn't want to upset me. They were relieved when we visited Dumbledore soon after Draco's previous visit. Dumbledore was aware of the attack that would take place on February 27. Furthermore, it surprised me that Dumbledore knew about my pregnancy… but then again he is who he is. He had hinted it in the smallest possible way. He was not concerned about stopping the visits from the other schools that would be arriving earlier on that date.

February 27 was to be a grand event where students from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and other well known wizarding schools would be arriving to enhance the connections between the schools. Important officials from different Ministries would be attending to support the cause and to establish better connections amongst themselves in these times where Voldemort could attack any moment. It would be an amazing sight because many lost connections had been resolved since the destruction and pain felt when Voldemort arose for the first time when we very young. In addition to the students and the ministry officials, family relatives were invited. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Professor Lupin had confirmed there attendance after Dumbledore informed them secretly about the attack that would occur. He figured that if many people from the Light side attended, they would have a better chance of fighting Voldemort. Sirius Black was ordered to remain near school headquarters in case, and whenever, anything came up. 

I sighed in frustration and closed my book. I searched around my desk for my Potions book when suddenly two frozen hands creeping around my neck. I yelled and jumped at the same time. My books fell to the floor and my only source of light turned off. 

"Relax, it's only me," Draco's voice sounded as I turned around and found him standing in his usual apparel of black robes, his hair messed up in that sexy way which had thrown me head over heels in love with him. Those grey eyes stared back at me in anticipation. The moonlight drifted across the room and bathed me in its light. His face remained covered with the shadows of the night. But wasn't his face always sinister? Wasn't I accustomed to seeing him covered with that usual sense of darkness?

He grinned at me, "You should take a break from studying, you've read that same book four times since last Friday."

"How would you know? You haven't been around since that same amount of time. You're like a complete stranger… how dare you just walk in here and think that everything is normal? When is the next time that you'll visit me? Will it only be when your fucking son or daughter is born?" I said, surprising myself with the anger that had build up and had finally toppled over on him without any warning.

He remained silent for a few minutes, while I fought back my tears. His head bowed down as he stood in the darkness of the room. I waited for him to say something, anything at all. It's like that period in a relationship where you just stand there and contemplate the past. Telling yourself that you want to be brought back there. The numbers and words run through your head and you think that you're going to crumble. Crumble with all those words and numbers of the days that you spent with them. You keep on standing there saying to the other consciously, "Tell me you love me." The question arises if they can hear you…or are you just standing alone. Standing alone like you have always been, but you've never taken the moment to notice. Then it haunts you. Is it the end? For a moment you ask yourself if it was love or a stupid crush that is going to haunt your life till you step into the bare boards of your coffin. 

Draco lifts up his head and I ceased breathing. _No_, it wasn't small crush. It was love. A love so strong for the other person that you put yourself in danger unnoticeably because you suddenly don't care if they say those three words back to you. But you love them, and _you wait_ for those three words. You wait for the signal. 

He took a step forward into the light and prompted my chin upwards gently. "Please forgive me," he said, "I'm always there for you, Hermione. I love you, Hermione Elizabeth Granger. I need you desperately, if you haven't noticed." He plopped down on my bed and said, "Hermione, you're my soul weakness. I cannot stand the thought of any Death Eater laying so much as a finger on you. You're my determination, Mione. You make me… complete. If they ever found out in the future… and used you to their advantage in order to get me."

"Draco they won't," I said, trying to savor his words.

"Of course they won't," he said haughtily, lifting his head proudly. He started to laugh and looked at me from the corner of his eyes, "I still have my Malfoy pride."

"We can't forget that huge factor," I muttered.

"Hey!" he said nudging me in the ribs, "I have feelings, you know."

"99% of this school still hasn't figured that," I mumbled. 

"Hope that you're that single one percent at least," he said, obviously trying to comfort me. 

"No you're representative of the one percent… you are a student after all," I said. 

"Guess it is comforting that you still care enough to call me a whole percent," he said, shrugging.

"I'm joking, Draco," I said casually, and started giggling like a mad person.

"Now that's the Hermione that I love and cherish. Thought that I'd have to deal with an over emotional Mione for another few months," he said lifting his hands into the air and thanking an invisible figure. 

"Hey! I thought you were a goner too!" I said, as he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks a lot. It helps to know that you have so much faith in me," Draco said, allowing me to lay my head on his lap.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Draco's POV

"What have you been doing lately?" she asked me while I rubbed her back to help ease the tension.

"Eating, sleeping, working, studying, watching you-," he explained.

"Watching me?!" she said, lifting her head slowly from her resting place.

"Yes," I said, grinning broadly, "I have this mirror in my room… you should really see it. I performed a spell on it so that I can see any room in the school… and other places. I can do it to yours if you want."

"Why don't you just come and visit me, if you want to see me. I'd rater appreciate it than having that odd feeling that you might be watching me at any moment," she said as calmly as she could. 

"You're too busy studying. Mione, you must cut down on your studying. You're too stressed, even Potter and Weasley are worried about you," I said, as gently as I could. I was worried like hell over her. Every few minutes when I attempted to retain one new form of magic, I would watch her from my mirror. The way that her hands trembled. She hardly got any sleep with the amount of studying and her frantic worrying. If she wasn't listening to Potter or Weasley's advice, then I put it upon myself to bring her back to reality. 

"Harry and Ron are already telling me, I don't need you to nag me about it," she said in a stressful and hurt way. She quickly added, " I'll be better if you are around much more."

"I will," I said putting her into a sleeping position on the bed. "I've been learning some new spells… in case."

"Really," she said sarcastically, "Hopefully you're not branching off onto the other uses of Avada Kedavra."

"No I did that when I was four," I said, without and emotion.

"Very funny I meant that as a joke," she said, looking at me awkwardly.

"Well I wasn't joking, it's not a stupid question. My father thought it necessary to learn them at a very young age. I'm surprised that you know about them, considering that you're not a Slytherin… then again I do have to take into consideration your 'light reading' sessions," I said.

"I have feelings, you know," she said, mimicking me. "That's horrible." She glanced up at me.

"Guess the Dark Lord's plans were all sorted out by the time that he attacked the Potters," I said, losing myself in my thoughts. Imagine, Potter brought an end to Voldemort's reign and I was already destined to become the next Dark Lord before I could barely walk. The Dark Side works in mysterious ways. 

Hermione closed her eyes and said, "Don't know who would want to become the leader of the Dark side and have a heart of ice. Killing all those innocent people."

She was right, as much as a part of me wanted to defend the old teachings I had memorized like the alphabet. I remembered all the days when Lucius denied me a normal childhood and instead drilled into my head that Muggles were dirty and deserved to be killed. She brought some sense to his teachings. Most importantly, Hermione rebelled against all of the Dark Side's teachings. Muggles could be better wizards and witches than the purebloods. Although she didn't like to admit it, she was smarter than many wizards and witches around.

"It does have some advantages," I said, without thinking. 

She jumped out of her position and stared at me with disbelief, "Don't you dare tell me that there are advantages to having blood on your hands!"

"Hermione Granger, I just meant that you can learn new arts of magic," I said playfully. She was practically fuming and ready to kick me out of her room.

"I don't see anything worth learning about killing people. I think that it's a horrid use of magic that should never have existed," Hermione said, looking at me disturbingly as if I had turned into something ugly.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Hermione's POV

My eyes widened in shock at what he was saying. _How could he think that killing was funny?_ I waked up every single day since I learned about Voldemort's attacks on Muggles and thanked God that I was alive. Here he was, calling dark magic on Muggles interesting!

"Yes, but Mione, where there is darkness, there's light," he said, straightening himself on my bed. He looked profoundly into my eyes, trying to express his beliefs, "There's hope. There's never a shortage of light. Evil things have there beauty."

"Sure," I said sarcastically, "Give an example."

He looked into the darkness of the room, his eyes becoming cloudy and dark. He waited, contemplating his answer in the best possible way. His gaze returned to me and he said in a low tone that sent shivers up my spine, "You love me don't you? I'm dark, sinister, cruel… plain evil like I've been raised to be… and you're my light. The light to Voldemort is seen as Potter. The beauty of dark magic is seen through the beauty that can be created through it." He grasped my hand roughly and ran his fingers through my hair. 

He hissed incoherently a few words and a snake appeared in his arms. 

I gasped in horror and amazement, "Keep it away from." I watched as he petted the serpent while the snake's tongue menaced me. 

He muttered another word and the snake was replaced by a dark velvety crimson rose. He brushed the soft petals next to my cheek with that rare smile of his. Draco teased my lips open and kissed me while stroking my neck. His kisses ran along my neck until he laid his head over my chest. 

"He's going to be strong and intelligent," he said proudly.

"How do you know if it's a boy?" I asked, caressing the delicate rose petals.

He looked awkwardly at me and said jokingly, "I'm his father, of course I know."

I closed my eyes, "I'm tired like hell."

"Study less," he said casually, wrapping his arms around my waist and drifting into a deep sleep near me.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Hermione's POV

The days leading to February 27 were spent planning the defense of Hogwarts secretly. Harry's scar began to hurt last week and today, February 26, the pain has increased since the arrival of the visitors from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, the other schools and the Ministry.

Meanwhile, Draco had kept his promise and remained with me every possible second when we were alone. 

Harry, Ron and Draco had assembled in my room to set things straight with me for the next day.

"You'll remain in the abandoned dungeon on the west side of the castle," Draco informed me. 

"What if I don't want to be," I said grumpily. 

"You must," Harry ordered, "Don't you think of moving out of the room."

"I'm not special! It's not fair that I be protected while so many other Muggles in our school will be in the face of danger."

"Hermione-," Ron said, slapping his forehead mildly in frustration. 

"You're too stubborn," Draco said, finishing Ron's sentence and kissing me. 

"Look who's talking," Harry said rolling his eyes at Draco. They still didn't seem to be on good terms since I left Harry for Draco.

"What's that supposed to mean, Potter?" Draco said, watching Harry sternly from the corner of his eye. 

"As if we can't see the death glares you've been sending to the Durmstrang and the other foreign men who have been hitting on Hermione," Ron sputtered. 

I stifled a small giggle and watched as Draco's face reddened in embarrassment or anger. 

"Fuck off Potter, Weasley," he hissed at them, "Don't tell me you wouldn't do it to your girlfriends." He paused and smirked, "Oh, my sincere apologies. You don't have any."

"Draco," I warned him threateningly. I began to laugh, "You really frightened Mark from Durmstrang away from me."

"He was nearly touching your arse when you dance with him at the opening dance today. Not only that, he was staring at your breasts," Draco defended himself in exasperation.

"Think we'll make it a night," Harry mumbled, heading towards the door. Draco cringed when I kissed Ron goodnight on the cheek. Harry approached me for his kiss but Draco blocked him.

"What?!" Draco said, staring at the three of us, "You're her ex-boyfriend for Merlin's sake!"

"You're bloody paranoid, Malfoy," Harry said, in what seemed like a laugh but was too short to catch. He and Ron left, leaving Draco and I alone. 

"I have a surprise for you," Draco said, smiling. I allowed him to blindfold me, wondering what his 'surprise' was. He led me by the hand and seated me on his lap before blindfolding me.

A table was set before me, with different assortments of foods. A bouquet of roses decorated the centre of the table. 

"I compiled some of the different foods that you had told me about," Draco said, "With the help of some magic."

"Please don't tell me that this is a hippogriff that you transformed into food… that would be going a little too far with your transformations," I said, laughing. "Sushi!" I grabbed a pair of chopsticks. 

"I won't bother to ask what that is," Draco laughed. It was good to hear him laugh like that. 

"Good," I said, nodding her head in agreement. I finished the food on my plate as Draco just sat and studied me under his steel gaze. "So are you going to explain what this is all for?"

"Inquisitive, aren't we, Mrs. Granger," Draco said, his eyebrow arching. He stood up from his seat and took out a single flower from the vase. It was the only rose that wasn't open. 

"Draco?" I murmured questionably. He got down on his knee and presented the rose. 

"I'm not good at this, so don't blame me. Hermione Granger, I loved you from the moment I met you at the ball. Although, you might have not changed me entirely, I need you. You are my queen, the mother of my child, and I will kill myself if you say no-," he said, as the rose slowly bloomed and revealed a diamond ring. The tears welled up in my eyes. "I'd be the happiest bloke if you'd marry me Mione," he said. 

I opened my mouth, waiting for the words to come out. 

He started to hesitate, "I know that I haven't been the greatest to you the past few weeks and you deserve to say no. After all that I have-."

"Yes," I responded, while he slid the ring on my finger

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Draco's POV

"You won't regret this," I said convincingly. The simple word of "yes" left me in a complete state of joy. I would marry her and make her the happiest in the world

"I know," she said, grinning and giving me a quick kiss before laying back on my chest. She was crying. I never understood why women were so passionate about weddings. 

"What if tomorrow-," Hermione said in a worried tone. 

"Tomorrow will be the end of Voldemort's reign," I said defiantly, "No harm will come to you or me. Promise me that you won't put one step out of the room." She didn't say a word.

"Should I wear the black or blue robes," she said obviously trying to change the subject. 

"Love," I said huskily, lowering my head to see her better. 

"Fine," she said stubbornly. She crossed her arms across her chess tenaciously. She did her best puppy face look. She jumped when I started to tickle her. 

"Malfoy, stop it!" Hermione said, punching me with all her force on my shoulders. 

"Quite the fighter aren't we? You'd look better in the black robes, for tomorrow. Black is more appealing" I said laughing. I had never played with anyone like this before. Usually, the only playing I did with my women was in bed, and that was to my advantage.

"Please stop," Hermione pleaded. 

"Com'on a little more wouldn't hurt," I said tickling her even more. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Hermione's POV

Suddenly out of no where it began to rain on us, in his room. 

"What the fuck," I said, when he finally stopped tickling me. 

"A little late, don't you think?" Draco responded, "Remember all our experiences in the rain?"

"How can I forget," I said fixing Draco's wet hair. I ran my tongue over my wet lips. He was irresistible when his hair was wet and his shirt was sticking to his body. I fixed his hair, and snuck into his bed sheets to feel the warmth from all the dampness in the rain. 

"Are we still having the wedding in Azkaban," I asked. 

"The day that we are wed in Azkaban is the day that I hire Potter and Weasley as strippers to my bachelor party," Draco said in a twisted sort of humor. 

I was about to die of laughter. "Actually, Harry would look quite good without his-,"I said, watching Draco's face turn stone cold. 

"That's not funny Mione," he said in a serious tone. 

I laughed, "Doesn't matter, they can work at my party."

Draco appeared as if he'd break into a major spasm, "I'm joking, relax. I'll just get Oliver Wood, Dean or …Oliver would definitely be a big hit. "

" I'd kill Wood before he would have a chance to-," Draco said, his anger getting the better of him. 

" Someone's very possessive," I said, snuggling him. 

"I just don't want to imagine you and Wood snogging while he carries his broomstick in his other hand saying your name in his Scottish accent," he said, shaking his head in disapproval, "Oh yes, and I that's his Quidditch broom, not the other one...hopefully." He smirked to himself. 

"That's cruel," I said, laughing at his corruptive jokes, "Besides Scottish accents are gorgeous." I yawned and closed my eyes. Draco kissed my forehead, "Good night, love." 

__

WOW! That was too sappy for my liking. I feel like barfing. Anyhow. The next chapter is the last, I've promised myself. Thanks for reading. I'm planning to start a LOTR/HP fic!! After this one is done… Hermione Granger and Legolas Greenleaf. Sometimes Hermione has to deal with too much crap from men in some stories. Besides Legolas is perfection. Too bad he doesn't exist… only in Orlando Bloom. Anyhow adeus… oh next chapter will be within the next month, HOPEFULLY. Stupid writer's block! 


	10. Somewhere I Belong

Yes. Wow that took a long time don't'ya think? Well this isn't the whole chapter…So far it's 9662 words all together (still not finished… I need to correct the other 5000 words).  I decided to give the first part until I really figure out how to end it! Thank you so much Haley for the encouragement to keep writing on… I couldn't write back to you until I actually got some uploaded!! 

Oh yes, if I owned this story, Draco ad Lucius (Harry, Ron, Oliver… the whole bunch) wouldn't be roaming around freely. No. I would be playing my own game of Quidditch if you know what I mean…. Yes but it belongs to someone else. *sigh.* 

I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
And I will break away  
I'll find myself today

_Somewhere I Belong, Linkin Park_

February 27

Hermione's POV                                                          

           I woke up the next morning and raised my head off the pillow. The colors whirled violently and the world seemed to accelerate around me. My head plunged back against the pillow. Draco's hair brushed against my forehead, his eyes closed. His light breathing fluttered against my neck. I inhaled the crisp humid air and pulled myself together to wake up. 

            Entering the forest green washroom, I observed my figure in the silver snake framed mirror. My eyes were weary from the light sleep. My nerves were restless with fear from thinking about the outcome of tonight. I slipped off my clothes and stepped into the soothing water. The warm water fell down my back and reduced the nauseas feeling. My head fell forward as the water burned against my bare skin. I increased the water's temperature, as a cool draft traveled across the room. 

           A pair of fingers reached out from behind the shower curtain and touched my lower back, tempting me to close my eyes. The two fingers lowered creating shivers that lingered while random kisses traced my shoulder line. His hands caressed my thighs, while the pressure of his knee made my thighs spread open in invitation.  They glided over and grabbed my sex, pushing me forcefully against his body. His body weight slammed me against the shower wall, his cock digging itself onto my lower back.  _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Draco's POV

My fingers brushed over her pubic hair, teasing her. They made their way through her slit, gently stroking her soft swollen flesh. I slipped my fingers in and out. She gasped as my left hand cupped her supple breast while my tongue lashed against her hardened nipple. I turned her around, shoving her on the wall as she grabbed me. I groaned as she continued to rock her fingers up and down while twirling her legs around my hips. _Playful teaser_. In a swift motion she pulled herself up. I pressed her buttocks, teasing her by brushing myself against her. 

 "Draco," she moaned. Her teeth pressed into my neck, issuing a loud gasp. Her eyes pleaded to stop teasing her. "Now."  

Her head tilted backward and fell to the side in vulnerability waiting for me to act

upon her needs. I sank to my knees while my fingers moved inside her while running my tongue over the wetness of her body. She panted as her hand clasped my head and motioned it to remain between her legs to taste the sweetness. 

          I stopped and kissed the sacredness of her body. I pulled her down, capturing her lips, leaving her more breathless. Loud banging outside our room and the voices of Hermione's friends interrupted. 

            "Fuck," I said in irritation.         

            "Don't stop," Hermione said, her voice rasping. 

            "Tell me you're mine," I said, mischievously. She breathed in the hot air, glancing at me while catching her breath. Her gaze fell upon the Dark Mark on my left arm. She shielded the mark with her hand. I placed my hand between her legs, lifting her up on the wall as I spread her legs. My fingers moved over her clitoris as I rocked the hardness of my body on her body. _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Hermione's POV

He groaned wildly while his hot erection seeped over my legs. 

"I'm yours," I said desperately as his hands crossed over my thigh. He placed his index finger in my mouth, forcing it on my tongue and letting the taste linger. 

"Only mine?" he said possessively, but in a playful tone.

"_Yes," I murmured while he entered me. He increased the thrusts while his hips grinded me into the wall. My legs tightened around him, wanting him as I felt the hot liquid pour into me. Draco stopped and carefully let me sink to his feet. He took my head and pushed it against the hardness of his body while I sucked tediously, my tongue playing with the base. He grabbed the wall for support as I stopped. He lay down in the water while we both caught our breaths. _

The banging on my door still had not stopped and now it seemed to have intensified. 

"Perhaps we should answer," I said, in rugged breaths. 

"Or, could do it again," he said, his smile spreading into a wide grin. 

"This time it will be me who does the denying," I said sheepishly, wrapping the towel around me. 

He mumbled something and stood up, "Are you sure?"

"How will I get to the other side?" I asked, opening the door and picking up my clothes. 

"Just pass through the wall," he said, still trying to recover. 

"_The wall?" I asked._

"The wall between my bed and desk," he replied, in a deep voice. 

I kissed him goodbye and passed through the wall. Miraculously, I landed up on the other side, I gazed back at the wall separating our two rooms, "Hmm… 

Neat."

"Hermione, answer the door!" Harry called out from behind the door. Some other voices could be heard besides the impatient Ron and Harry 

"Wait," I yelled back. I snatched my white bath robe and answered the door. Harry, Ron and some of the past graduates of Hogwarts such as Oliver Wood, Roger Davis, and Ron's brothers Charlie and Bill stared back at me, their faces reddening. Ron hopped around while cradling his foot after kicking Draco's door. 

"_Ron! Why did you do that," my voice shrieked._

Ron looked so embarrassed and stuttered to his feet. 

"You're only wearing a bath robe?" Ron said, finally achieving a full sentence. 

The door was thrown open and a furious Draco came out, holding a black towel around his waist. Drops of water slid down his chest and face. 

"Didn't your mother teach you to keep your fucking traps shut?" he said, his eyes glistening at Ron. 

"I'm guessing that this is Lucius Malfoy's son. Like father, like son," Bill said, his eyebrows arching at the sight of Draco. 

"It's _Draco__ Malfoy," he hissed, "Not surprised, Weasley, looks don't run in your family. Then again, the money doesn't also."_

Ron and Bill nearly jumped on Draco but Roger and Oliver held them back.

"I don't want to know what you guys were doing," Harry murmured suspiciously, eyeing both our towels. 

"Harry," Ron said, hitting his head in exasperation, "Not the image..."Oliver, Charlie, Bill, and Roger looked between Draco and me as if there was a conspiracy in the works. 

"So Oliver," I said, trying to cover up, "How's Quidditch going?"

He jerked up his head from looking at my legs, "Oh yes, very um well," he answered, "You've changed _incredibly_ Hermione."

"Thanks," I said, nearly laughing at the death glares I was receiving from Draco. "Heard you're using another _broom… similar to _Harry_."_

"Yes, Thunder Firebolt…," Oliver responded. 

"That's it!" Draco said, advancing next to me. "Told you I was serious about-."

"I know," I said, grinning. "So Oliver I was wondering if you'd be able-.'

Draco bent down near my ear while the others' eyes widened in shock.

"Keep away from her Malfoy," Roger warned. 

Draco rolled his eyes and murmured to me, "Don't play with my words… or you'll find me doing the same to Pansy."

They all watched in wonder as his lips brushed against my cheeks. 

"You don't like Pansy," I said, smiling. 

He looked at me and then at Oliver, "Don't you lay so much as an eye where you shouldn't," he sneered, and then looked at the others, "Same goes for all of you." He slammed his door behind him. 

Everyone was completely silent. 

"Wow," Charlie said, holding his head in awe, "A Malfoy and a Muggle."

"Never thought I'd see the day," Roger said, laughing to ease the tension. 

"Don't tell anyone about this…no one knows," Harry said.

They all nodded. "Still don't have a date to replace him," I said in frustration. 

"I'd be more than glad to escort you," Oliver said, smiling. 

"Save us each a dance," Bill said, winking at me. Charlie and Roger nodded, smiling in my direction. Ron looked like he was going to turnover and barf… his older brothers fancied me. Ha!

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_Later that night_

          I looked at myself in the mirror. That medicine was working wonders on me. I couldn't even make out any growth in my body; I remained slim as ever. Rolling my hands over my unborn child, I waited for its strong kicks. Since tonight was ironically dedicated to the Muggle culture, we were permitted to wear Muggle clothing. A black satin dress was my choice for attire tonight. The front was a tube top but the back was made of thin black chiffon with embroidered vines and a hummingbird. The same material was used to display more cleavage in an elegant way that did not go overboard. The rest of the dress appeared to have a Spanish flavor. My hair was entwined with fresh crimson roses that held it together in a perfect bun. Four long braids hung from my hair and lay on my chest. 

There was a slight knock amongst all the commotion outside my 

door. Oliver Wood was waiting outside with Lucius Malfoy

           "Hey," Oliver said, grinning, "You look amazing." As much as I was flattered by his comments, I felt uncomfortable with Lucius Malfoy's eyes boring into me. His eyes drifted across my gown, lingering on my bare skin. 

            "Thanks," I said, studying his handsome gray Versace suit, "So do you. Maybe you should fix your hair."

              He nodded, removing flakes of leaves, "Forgot about that, I was playing Quidditch with Bill and Charlie earlier on,' Can I use your mirror?" 

             "Sure! The washroom is on the left at the far end," I said, watching him enter my room. Lucius was still looking intently at me. Gathering the courage, I gazed back at him defiantly, "Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. Hope your trip to Hogwarts went well."

              His face twisted into its usual sneer and he responded bluntly, "Yes." Stepping closer towards me, he stared at me lustfully. It was just sick. Wrongful and cruel. My breathing ceased, feeling disconcerted under his deep breaths. _He's Draco's father. He shouldn't be looking at me like this if I'm a Muggle. Fuck, he smells good. The scent of his cologne was enticing. Lucius would certainly be good looking, especially for his age, if he didn't have an expression of murder and hate plastered to his face. Draco definitely got his features from his father. _

             "Mrs. Granger," he said in a monotone, hoarse voice. 

               Suddenly Draco and Narcissa walked out of his room. Draco's eyes gleamed threateningly at the distance between his father and me. He cleared his throat and surprisingly Lucius moved away. 

               Footsteps could be heard walking along the corridor, making my heart beat faster. _Oliver please come back, quickly. I wanted to slide up against the wall but I didn't want to seem weak. Cornelius Fudge's face came into view and he jerked his head in my direction. His eyes pierced through mine, leaving my body senseless. He walked past Lucius and Draco, muttering "Malfoy." My breathing quickened. Cornelius stared back at me and it felt like my body was on fire. _It wasn't Cornelius Fudge. _I could feel the powerful kicks of my baby while the disguised Voldemort passed. I nearly fell when a pair of strong arms caught me and kept me standing. _

             "Back," Oliver's voice said, comforting me. 

              I turned around and smiled in the best reassuring way I could. I could tell that he knew and understood what he had just seen. Lucius grunted and clutched Narcissa's arm, waiting for Draco's comment

              "Weakling Mudblood," Draco snapped, secretly sending me a supportive look before walking away with Pansy Parkinson who had just arrived a few moments before. Pansy's vindictive grin widened on her placid face at the sound of his mockery.  

               "Alright?" Oliver asked, when we were alone. 

                  I nodded, laying my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead in a comforting way.

              "Thanks for being there," I said gratefully. 

              "No problem," he said, his eyes fixed in the direction that Cornelius Fudge had walked to. His gaze returned to me and he grabbed my wrist, "Com'on we still have some time to enjoy ourselves."

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

             The Grand Hall had magically increased in size overnight and was full with people. Oliver and I sat with Harry, the Weasleys and some other Gryffindors. I could sense the tension in Harry just by sitting near him. I squeezed his hand and whispered to him, "You can do it."

          "_Thanks_," he responded, his eyes still hazy. 

            The first hour just consisted of eating. I had lost my appetite by over thinking about the people in the same room as me who wouldn't eat another meal. My little quick speech on behalf of the Hogwarts student body did not help either. The agitation felt by the Death Eaters who were watching me constantly was horrifying and it seemed that I would never complete my speech after looking into the crowd for the first time. Luckily, Draco continued the speech so I could pick it up later on. 

            I sat with my friends at the Gryffindor table while trying to deflect the uneasy glances coming from various places in the room. Harry squeezed my hand for comfort. I nodded to reassure him that I was alright. We were waiting a signal from Draco to move me out of the room. 

            Suddenly a large shriek erupted on the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson was bitching around about something in her food. She covered her face which had bloated up in reaction with the elements in her food. Draco stood beside her with a slightly mischievous expression. Oliver pulled me to my feet and whispered, "It's time."

            I looked one last time at Harry and Ron. "Good Luck," I said, barely in a whisper. There faces were quickly imprinted into my head. I didn't want to lose them, nor did I want to leave them. Oliver tugged on my waist and I walked away while the commotion served as a perfect distraction. 

            Oliver and I walked swiftly to the room without saying another word to each other. We finally reached the dungeon room where I would remain for the next few painful hours. 

            "Don't get out," Oliver said, looking me straight in the eye, "Understand?"

            "Yes," I said, watching his pale face look back the hallway at the fate that might await him.

             I nudged his head back in my direction. "Everything is going to be fine."

            He nodded his head, "Remember what I said. Wouldn't want Potter and Weasley on my back, never mind Malfoy."

            "You have my word," I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. "That reminds me… would you mind being Draco's best man at our wedding?"

            "Whoah?!" Oliver said, smiling, "You're getting married?"

            "Yes," I said, shyly, "Harry and Ron don't know yet… would you?"

            "Sure… I'm guessing that Malfoy would rather be tortured than choose Potter and Weasley," Oliver laughed. 

            I nodded, "There relationship is blossoming with each curse and death threat." He hugged me and rubbed my hair playfully. 

            "Bye," he said, grinning. 

            "No use saying bye if we'll see each other soon," I murmured. I watched his retreating back before closing the door and returning to my asylum for the rest of the bloody night.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

_Draco's__ POV_

            Hermione had left with Wood_. It was time. I closed my eyes. Their marching echoed in my ears. They were already on the grounds. Approximately two hundred. The surge of power flowed through my veins. I sat down while everyone returned to what they were previously doing. Pansy served as a good distraction. I laughed to myself. How badly I had wanted to do that to her after she tried to use me to obtain more power in the dark world. I wouldn't allow that anymore, to anyone. I leaned against my hand in contemplation of my plans for tonight.   _

            Thirty minutes passed and Wood returned. Hermione was safe. Her fear could be sensed. I rubbed my temples, muttering a spell that would soothe her nerves. 

            Their feet touched the hard floors of Hogwarts. Malice burned in their blood. They were hungry for death. Potter stood up suddenly. He wasn't as stupid as I thought. He could feel it also. The doors were thrown open. The masked men and women of the Dark side marched, throwing curses to those innocent fools who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

            The Light side came together and surprised the Death Eaters. I would have never known that they would be able to put up a fight, but they were. The bodies dropped and the curses were said. I stood up finally from my spot and walked over the lifeless body of Lavender Brown. Voldemort showed himself. He loved making things dramatic. _Fool_. He would meet his match soon enough. 

            Pansy was on the floor, crying. Her arm was bleeding a lot. Her bloody hand grasped my boot in a desperate attempt to save her worthless life. 

            "Draco," she said, her voice raspy as the blood flowed through the side of her mouth, "Help me." She held her wand tightly. It was pointed to a young boy from Ravenclaw who lay motionless. "_Please."_

            I looked at her without pity, "You are a disgrace to the Dark Lord. I never liked you. I should have put an end to your misery ages ago."

            "No," she pleaded, "Don't say that… we could do great things together."

            I bent down, knowing that she was the only one that would hear me. The little wench was paralyzed. "Wrong. I think Hermione Granger would make a better wife for me when I rule the dark side." Her eyes were covered with fear and realization as she watched me stand up. Before she could even speak a word, her neck cracked underneath the heel of my boot sending a river of blood out of her mouth. 

            Dumbledore was on his last string of life. Fortunately for him, Madame Pomfrey  was there to aid him. Sirius Black, who I recently found out was innocent, fought the Death Eaters with others. I could sense Harry fighting bravely with Voldemort in another part of the school. Without the knowledge of others, I transformed myself and rushed to the room (his type of apparition). 

            Harry needed help. He might not be able to fight with Voldemort's growing powers. Harry was thrown to the floor while Voldemort's laugh mocked him. 

            "Malfoy," he said, "Glad you could join me to watch the destruction of Potter."

            "It is my honor," I said unemotionally, playing along and walking to his side. I studied the room. Weasley was unconscious in a corner of the room. He wouldn't live much longer.  

            "I'm not giving up that easily," Potter exclaimed, surprising Voldemort with another spell. Voldemort hissed the counter attack as the beams ignited from their wands fought for glory. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

_Lucius__ POV_

            "Stupid boy," I sneered, "There was no use running. The Dark Lord shall rule again. Avada Kedavra." The boy's eyes rolled up in his head. I turned around proudly and was about to return to serve my Master's wishes but suddenly stopped. The body fell gracefully to the ground, the head hitting the wall. _An echo_. I swirled around. 

            "What do we have here," I said to myself, hitting the wall as I walked. As soon as I reached the foot of the body, I stopped. The wall had a shallow sound. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Hermione's POV

            I crawled near the cabinet of old dusty books, trying to get away from the blood curling screams. I was scared beyond belief. The baby was kicking harder each moment. I got up and threw up in the corner beside me. I wiped my mouth and went towards a mirror to clean myself better. I looked straight into the mirror. Lucius Malfoy. I stopped breathing. He was staring back at me in the mirror. The devilish smirk on his face widened, "What a nice treat."

            I took out my wand but he heaved me on the floor, knocking it out of my hand. He pocketed it in his robes. "Don't fear Mrs. Granger. Just going to have some fun."

            Tears rolled down my cheeks as I strove to escape up the stairs. I needed to keep my child safe. He wrenched my hair and pulled me against him.       "Take your fucking hands off of me," I yelled, biting him. 

            He jeered, "Like it rough? Don't mind." He yanked my head and pushed me down the stairs in the dungeon. My body fell limp against the floor. _Can't breathe. __Draco_ I need you. _More tears flowed down my eyes. The pain inside of me grew. It was unbearable. I wanted to die. Lucius hauled me up and threw me against the wall. He ravaged the roses from my hair, making my hair collapse around my shoulders. His steel gray eyes stared back at me. My senses were failing as I felt myself being lifted by an unknown force into the air. I could feel his arousal pressing against my thigh. His cold hand slipped underneath my gown, forcing its way in between my thighs._

            "Open your legs," he demanded. I resisted his order and he placed me under the Crucio spell. _Fuck him. Someone help._ My legs opened involuntarily. I screamed as far as my voice could travel.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Draco's POV

            "Kill his friend, Malfoy," Voldemort said through clenched teeth, while fighting Harry.  

             I walked towards Ron's unconscious body. A deep pain crashed through my body, sending a ripple effect to my actions. My knees began to buckle. My breathing ceased. _Hermione. I froze in my spot. I span around in my spot, facing Voldemort. _

            My wand lifted in the air, "_Avada__ Kedavra," the curse combining with Harry's identical spell. _

            Voldemort's reddish eyes reddened in shock as he fell to the ground, dead and 

joining his many victims. 

            Harry fell to the ground, gasping for air. 

            I shook my head, looking down at my wand. I never thought that it was in me to say those two crucial words. In the end, it was for a good cause. I offered Potter my hand, which he took without hesitation. Pulling him up, he looked at me and gave me a friendly hit on the shoulder. 

            "Never thought I would say it," Potter said, "Thanks."

            "Enough with the sappiness. Hermione's in danger," I retorted. Potter's eyes flashed dangerously. "Bring Weasley to the infirmary… or what's left of it. He doesn't have much time. The Death Eaters will be retreating soon."

            He hurried to Weasley as I left the room. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_Hermione's POV_

            The blood flowed through my mouth, as I bit my tongue to stop the pain. Lucius' eyes darkened disturbingly. He forced himself into me unwillingly. His hard body pressed against mine. He violently tore the front of my dress forcing me harder against the wall. 

            My senses failed on me, paralyzing me in my spot. I closed my eyes to stop the world from turning. I fell to my feet, the pressure and heat of his body leaving mine. I  opened my eyes and found a figure standing in front of me while Lucius coughed up blood across the room. 

            The figure draped in black robes, bent down and looked at me straight in the eye.          

            "_Draco__?" I muttered, unable to move any part of my body. _

            He stared me in the eye, not speaking a word. His eyes glistened dangerously. I looked away, frightened to fall in those two black pools of darkness. He kissed my forehead. 

            "_Should have known_, fucking disgrace to the family," Lucius sneered from behind. 

            Draco removed his cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders. He turned around, his dark figure towering over me. 

            "No don't, I'm your father! The Dark Lord will punish you!" Lucius said in desperation, blocked by Draco's body. 

            "I am the new Dark Lord!" a cold voice said. The same voice that teased me the four years before this school year, but with more intensity. The voice was lifeless. It hissed three words that were incoherent to my faint ear. A blood curling yell emitted from the room. The odor of burnt flesh drifted around before I fainted. 

Hope you like it. Planning to make the rest of it(last chapter for sure) more interesting than it already is. It's quite disgusting. Yup. Bye!!


End file.
